HOTD ( without shido )
by Gael Braz
Summary: Comme marqué dans le titre, Shido ne fera pas parti des survivants du lycée. Nous suivrons ainsi l'histoire de Takashi dont le groupe inclura aussi Tsunoda, Yuuki et tous les autres survivants. (D'autre part, je déteste les histoires de survie avec des adultes, c'est pourquoi j'ai enlevé Shizuka de l'histoire - en fait, pour tout dire, je la déteste). Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**H.O.T.D ( sans Shido )**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le commencement de la fin**

« Ce monde est vraiment ennuyant ! »

C'était à quoi je pensais, affalé sur la rempart, qui entourait le toit de mon lycée. Loin d'avoir l'envie d'aller faire cours cet après-midi, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient commencé depuis, au moins, une bonne heure, je m'efforçais à faire passer le temps, en contemplant la ville, qui s'épanouissait jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. Paix et tranquillité. C'étaient les deux mots qui qualifiait l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement. Pourtant, malgré le fait que j'étais en train de sécher le cours d'économie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de broyer du noir.

Il faut dire que moi, Takashi Komuro était loin d'être l'élève le plus chanceux que je connaissais. Non seulement, j'étais vu comme un élève banal par la plupart des personnes que je côtoyais ; un fauteur de troubles par mes professeurs ( je peux avouer que c'était un peu de ma faute ) et un mauvais élève pour mes parents ( là aussi, j'avoue ne pas faire le moindre effort pour ouvrir le moindre cahier chez moi ).

Pourtant, tout ceci n'était rien, comparé à la trahison dont j'avais été victime, il n'y a même pas une semaine. Pour résumer les faits, je sortais avec la plus belle déesse qui avait foulé cette planète. Elle s'appelait Rei. Grande, mince avec des belles formes et possédant un caractère bien trempé, elle avait fait battre le cœur de plusieurs, sans vraiment le vouloir, ou même s'en apercevoir. Moi même, j'avais été amoureux d'elle et, ceci, depuis la primaire. Ce fut à cet époque que nous nous sommes connus, elle et moi.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'étais en train de jouer, seul, à taper un mur avec un ballon de foot, quand j'avais aperçu un camion de déménagement arrivé dans notre quartier. Quand il s'arrêtait devant l'appartement qui faisait face a mien, j'aperçus un grand gaillard en sortir, ainsi qu'une fillette. Depuis, après avoir fait connaissant, nous sommes devenus inséparables et notre amitié n'avait cessé d'accroître. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu le courage de me confesser à elle.

Pensant que dieu était de mon côté, je n'avais pu retenir un cri de joie quand l'élu de mon cœur avait accepté ma demande et que nous avions entamé une liaison amoureuse.

Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, j'étais tranquillement parti faire des commissions pour ma mère, quand j'ai aperçu la jeune fille en train d'embrasser un autre lycéen, devant moi, en pleine rue. Bien sûr, les yeux de Rei ne purent cacher sa surprise en me reconnaissant, tandis qu'elle commençait à repousser légèrement le garçon qu'elle embrassait.

Déjà, je pouvais avouer avoir été pris de nausées, en étant témoin de cette scène. Cependant, je sentis mes yeux faire un quadruple saut périlleux quand je reconnus le visage du lycéen qui m'avait volé ma place. Le considérant comme mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à cet instant, j'aperçus Hisashi qui, aussi surpris que Rei, m'avait regardé avec étonnement tandis qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. De toute façon, qu'il dise quelque chose ou non n'aurait rien changer, car j'avais aussitôt fait demi-tour, sans demander mon reste. Depuis, je n'avais pas parlé une seule fois à ces deux traîtres, malgré les nombreuses fois où Hisashi était venu me voir pour me parler. ( Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu modifié

son passé et sa vie amoureuse, mais dans le manga, ça me semblait être un peu trop compliqué à expliquer en détail )

_ _Oh hé, oh hé !_

 _J'ai un pote qu'à le cœur brisé !_

 _C'est du noir qu'il est en train de broyer !_

 _Car sa copine lui a été volé !_

 _Et maintenant, il … !_

S'arrêtant soudain de chanter, quelqu'un me demanda :

_Tu n'aurais pas une idée de rime se terminant par -er ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?

Soupirant, je ne pus néanmoins afficher un sourire, en me tournant vers le chanteur. Grand et frêle, il avait ses cheveux noirs teint en blond ici et là, et portait, au-dessus de son uniforme, un petit gilet en cuir qu'il avait à moitié laisser ouvert. Autre signe particulier était sa guitare qu'il trimbalait en permanence avec lui.

_Si tu essaie de me remonter le moral, Morita, c'est raté ! lui appris-je.

_C'est trop long ! remarqua-t-il, en faisant mine de croire que j'avais répondu à sa question ! Et puis pourquoi te remonter le moral alors que nous sommes en train de sécher les cours barbants de Kuroyama ?

_Il n'y a pas à dire ! Tu as vraiment les mots qu'il faut quand il ne faut pas ! remarquai-je, en reprenant ma position sur la rempart ! Sois gentil et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

Me voyant ainsi, Morita finit par poser sa guitare par terre avant de s'avancer vers moi et déclarer :

_Allez, vieux ! Je sais ce qui te tracasse ! Mais ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour parmi tant d'autres ! Elle était trop bien pour toi, voilà tout !

_C'est fou ce que ça m'aide ! répondis-je, avec un faible sourire.

_Cela n'aurait pas vraiment été crédible s j'avais affirmé que c'était toi qui était trop bien pour elle !

Il ouvrit soudain les bras devant lui avant de me demander :

_Tu vois ce lycée ? Et bien imagines que c'est une énorme mer regorgeant de poissons ! Si tu lances bien ton hameçon, je suis certain que tu pourras remonter une sirène dont tu seras fou amoureux !

_Comme qui ?

_Saeko Busujima ! me répondit-il, sans hésitation ! Belle ; grande ; mature … Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire aux mecs !

_Et elle est aussi capitaine du club de kendo ! terminai-je, en haussant les épaules ! Autant dire qu'elle fera sûrement en sorte de mener son petit ami par le bout du nez sous peine d'utiliser son sabre pour se faire obéir ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre !

_En quoi est-ce désagréable ? me répondit-il, en affichant un visage, qui ressemblait à celui d'un chien ! Si c'est pour passer ma vie avec elle, je ferais tout ce qu'elle

m'ordonnera !

Me frappant la tête, tout en l'écoutant, je préférai lui demander :

_Qui as-tu d'autre, en stock ?

_Il y a aussi Yuuki Miku ! Sexy ; désinvolte et provocante sont les mots qui la définisse ! Tous les mecs te diront la même chose !

_En parlant d'eux, elle est sortie avec combien de garçons, déjà, durant les trois derniers mois ? l'interrogeai-je, en faisant mine de compter dans ma tête ! Je crois que nous sommes les seuls personnes, du sexe masculin, à ne pas avoir eu la chance de la tripoter ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Sans compter qu'il y a d'étranges rumeurs, autour de son père

et de son travail ! Il paraît qu'il est complètement fêlé ! ( d'après ce que je sais, c'est Yuuki elle-même qui est au centre de ces rumeurs, mais je compte les changer pour la fin de l'histoire ).

_Et alors ? voulut-il savoir, en haussant les épaules ! Comme tu le dis, ce ne sont que des rumeurs et puis, sa famille n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus chez elle ! Rien que la serrer dans tes bras serait comme être au paradis !

_Et elle finira par te laisser tomber pour se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre ! terminai-je ! Et à la place d'un dépressif, nous serons deux !

Avant que je n'ai le temps de détruire, pour de bon, ses fantasmes, il finit par me présenter la prochaine candidate :

_Ensuite, nous avons une petite amie, plus une autre offerte ! Je veux bien sûr te parler de Natsumi et de Tamaki ! Comme Saeko, elles sont toutes les deux en troisième année et sont inséparables ! Si tu veux un plan à trois, se sont les filles qu'il te faut ! ( Dites au revoir à Toshimi et Misuzu car on ne les verra pas dans cette histoire ).

_Je sais qui elles sont ! lui appris-je, en soupirant une nouvelle fois ! Et j'ai bien peur de te dire qu'elles m'ont l'air d'être plus que des amies, à mon goût ! En plus de cela, Natsumi à tendance à faire peur, quand quelqu'un s'approche de trop près de Tamaki ! Recalé ! De toute façon, aucune fille ne peut arriver à la cheville de Rei !

Devant ce nouveau refus, Morita ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue avant de déclarer :

_Ah ouais ? Et Saya, alors ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que Rei a la moindre chance chance d'être au-dessus d'elle, quand même ? À ton avis, pourquoi je suis tombé sous le charme de cette fille, l'année dernière ?

_Celle qui est dans notre classe ? m'exclamai-je, en me tournant vers lui ! Elle est arrogante ; narcissique ; quelque peu sadique et elle adore prétendre être supérieur aux autres par son intelligence ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te plaisait chez elle !

_Le fait qu'elle est beaucoup de caractère ! m'apprit-il ! J'ai peut-être tourné la page avec elle, mais j'aime toujours les filles qui sont de fortes têtes ! Les petites timides qui ne proposent jamais rien, de peur de paraître ridicule, n'ont vraiment aucune attirance à mes yeux ! Et puis, je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de points communs, avec Rei, au niveau du caractère !

_Pas faux ! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'approuver ! Mais t'auras beau te démener, rien ne pourras m'empêcher de broyer du noir ! À moins que tu inventes une machine à remonter le temps qui pourrait m'aider à empêcher Rei de se rapprocher d'Hisashi !

Comprenant que c'était mission impossible, mon ami finit par se résigner, et préféra reprendre sa guitare pour chanter :

_ _Il est rare qu'on se quitte bien_

 _Car si on était bien_

 _On ne se quitterait pas !_

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonnai-je.

Faisant la sourde oreille, il continua de gratter les cordes tandis que j'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête afin de réfléchir :

« Et s'il avait raison ? Si Rei n'était pas en fait celle que je recherchais ? Au lieu de vouloir espérer détruire l'incassable mur, qui nous sépare, je ferais peut-être mieux de me

tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'horizon, en espérant pouvoir trouver une réponse, j'aperçus soudain une colonne de fumée, provenant de l'une des maisons, se situant au centre ville.

_Hum ? fis-je ! Il y a de la fumée !

_Quelqu'un qui fait des grillades, sûrement ! suggéra Morita, en continuant de jouer.

_Si c'est le cas, c'est sa maison qui est en train de griller ! remarquai-je, en constatant que la colonne de fumée était plutôt imposante ! Et je crois que les pompiers et leurs tuyaux à eaux seront les invités !

_Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais plutôt invité tout une équipe de cheerleaders !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en écoutant sa remarque et déclara :

_Quand à la viande, je parie que tu aurais choisi … !

Je me tus soudain, en entendant un drôle de bruit, provenant du portail d'entrée. Tournant la tête dans la direction de ce dernier, j'aperçus une personne, d'assez grande corpulence, en train de se cogner contre lui, en se servant de sa tête et le devant du corps. À première vue, j'aurais d'abord pu penser que se n'était rien d'autre qu'un retardataire qui avait tenté d'escalader le grillage, après avoir effectué un sprint jusqu'à lui, et qui s'était cogné contre les barreaux, en ratant son saut. Pourtant, les vêtements en sang de cette personne, ainsi que la blessure qu'il portait au niveau des côtes me disait le contraire. De plus, malgré son état, il continuait son geste encore et encore.

_Hé, il y a quelqu'un devant le portail ! déclarai-je.

_Pauvre lycéen ! s'apitoya Morita, en faisant mine de prier ! Je le plains, en pensant au savon qu'il va se prendre !

_Oh non ! Ce n'est pas un lycéen ! rétorquai-je, en l'examinant plus attentivement ! C'est plutôt un homme qui porte une énorme blessure à son abdomen !

Pensant que je me moquais de lui, il reprit son instrument :

_ _J'ai un pote, qui débloque …_

Ignorant ses paroles, je ne quittais pas des yeux le drôle d'individu, qui continuait de se cogner contre le portail. Pourtant, malgré les coups et ses blessures, il ne grimaça pas une seule fois. Je dirais même qu'il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Son regard ressemblait vaguement à une personne qui était démunie de toute âme. Et, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, j'avais la mauvaise impression qu'il n'avait pas la moindre trace d'iris. Sans compter qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et le rendait passablement inquiétant, voir vraiment effrayant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne crois pas que ce type soit très net ! remarquai-je ! Comment a-t-il pu se faire une telle blessure ? Comment peut-il toujours se tenir debout ? Et pourquoi tient-il à rentrer dans l'établissement ? »

Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, je m'apprêtai à m'adresser à l'inconnu, quand un petit groupe de professeurs, agacé par les bruits qu'il faisait, sortirent soudain du lycée, pour aller se planter devant lui.

Composé de quatre adultes, le petit groupe avait Mme Kyoko en tête. La trentaine, elle avait pourtant un corps et une peau qui pouvait la faire passer pour une personne de vingt ans. Ses long cheveux roux et sa peau de bébé lui rendait incroyablement attirante. Néanmoins, sa paire de lunettes rectangulaire accentuèrent le regard sévère qu'elle affichait à l'homme.

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer, bon sang ? voulut-elle savoir ! Vous êtes sur un lieu privé, alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir ! Sinon, nous serons dans l'obligation d'appeler la police !

S'arrêtant soudain de se cogner le visage, l'inconnu se mit à la fixer durant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à grogner faiblement.

_Mais il s'est échappé d'un asile ou quoi, ce type ? demanda Mr Fukuru ! Et puis, vous avez vu la blessure qu'il a ?

Loin d'être aussi sévère que sa collègue, il était professeur d'histoire, près à partir à la retraite. Ses cheveux gris trahissait fortement son fort âge.

_Non, c'est juste quelqu'un qui fait son intéressant ! lui assura Mr Takayama ! Regardez mieux sa blessure ! C'est impossible que quelqu'un de normal puisse se relever sans grimacer avec ça ! Ça doit être du maquillage ou quelque chose qui y ressemble !

Professeur de sport, il m'avait pourtant toujours fait penser à Homer Simpson avec des cheveux. Il faut dire que sa phénoménale bedaine le faisait beaucoup ressembler au personnage jaune. En plus, les vêtements qu'il mettait toujours ne cachait en rien son surpoids.

_Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Mr Teshima ! Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer !

Lui aussi professeur d'éducation civique, l'homme avait, au contraire de son collègue, un véritable corps d'athlète, avec des bras ayant la taille de mes mollets. Autant dire que personne ne tenait vraiment à lui servir de partenaire, durant un cours de sport. En plus

de cela, j'avais entendu une certaine rumeur concernant une certaine relation qu'il aurait avec Mme Kyoko. À croire qu'il était plus doué que moi, en matière de drague.

Loin d'être émotif à l'égard de l'état de l'homme, il retroussa soudain l'une des manches de son haut avant de passer son bras entre les barreaux du portail et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

_Écoutes moi bien, mon coco ! Tu vas gentiment partir d'ici sans faire d'histoire, c'est compris ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'étranger, qui resta étrangement stoïque.

_Hé, je suis en train de te parler ! lui apprit le professeur, en le tirant vers lui de façon à ce qui se cogne une nouvelle fois contre les barreaux.

L'impact fut tellement brutal que l'inconnu fit éjecter quelques gouttelettes de sang par la bouche et sa blessure au flanc.

_Il saigne ? s'étonna Mr Fukuru, en voyant quelques gouttes s'écraser à ses pieds ! Mais alors, sa blessure … ce n'est pas du flan !

_Hein ? l'interrogea Mr Teshima, en se tournant vers lui, tout en lâchant le blessé.

Ne le laissant pas agir à sa guise, ce dernier lui saisit soudain le bras. Et, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quelque chose, il le mordit sauvagement à pleines dents. La force qu'il exerça fut telle que Teshima laissa échapper un cri de douleur, en même temps qu'il sentit une veine de son bras se sectionner. Un jet de sang gicla aussitôt sur le visage de l'inconnu, qui semblait s'en moquer complètement.

Loin d'être du même avis, Mr Teshima, remit quelque peu de sa surprise, finit par lui envoyer un coup de poing, sur le sommet du crâne, afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Sûrement à cause de la puissance de l'impact, son agresseur finit par ouvrir suffisamment les mâchoires pour que le professeur puisse retirer son membre.

_Sale enfoiré ! l'insulta-t-il, en se tenant le bras, avant de tomber à genou ! Tu me le payeras !

_Hé, Aaron ! s'exclama Mr Takayama, en le voyant commencer à s'allonger sur le sol ! Ça va ?

Respirant bruyamment, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, en sentant le sang continuer à couler. Puis, il se mit soudain à se tordre de douleur devant les trois professeurs, qui ne savaient que faire, devant cette scène.

_Mr Teshima ! s'exclama Mme Kyoko, en s'agenouillant près de lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, j'étais tout bonnement éberlué par ce que je voyais.

« Comment ? m'étonnai-je ! Comment une personne comme lui peut tomber à terre et se tordre de douleur à une cause d'une simple blessure au bras ? »

Victime de convulsions, Mr Teshima gesticula dans tous les sens, en criant de plus belle. Il se comportait exactement comme la fillette possédé dans '' L'exorcisme''. Son supplice dura une dizaine de seconde et s'arrêta quand le professeur se figea soudain, comme

l'aurait fait quelqu'un victime d'une crise cardiaque.

Tremblant en le voyant ne plus faire le moindre geste, Mr Takayama, fit quelques pas en arrière tout en se mettant à marmonner :

_Il... Il ne bouge … plus ! Mais … pourquoi ? Comment ?

Cherchant un responsable des yeux, Mme Kyoko finit par se tourner vers l'inconnu et s'exclama :

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à lui ?

Aussi muet qu'une carpe, l'intéressé préféra reprendre son activité favorite : c'est-à-dire, se cogner contre le portail.

S'apprêtant à se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière du lycée, Mme Kyoko arrêta son geste en apercevant le bras blessé de Mr Teshima bouger de nouveau. Très vite,le reste du corps en fit de même.

_Mr Teshima ! se réjouit-elle ! Vous allez … ?

L'attrapant par le haut du chemisier, le professeur attira soudain son cou vers sa bouche et la mordit sans aucune retenue. Une nouvelle fois encore, sous le regard effrayé des deux autres professeurs, un nouveau jet de sang gicla et aspergeant les deux corps, tandis que la victime se mit à hurler de douleur.

_Ce n'est … Ce n'est pas possible ! paniqua Mr Fukuru, en regardant son ancien collègue mordre la jeune femme ! Ce type … !

Il se tourna soudain vers l'inconnu avant de crier :

_ … est un zombie ! ( Petite note : comparé au manga, le mot zombie va revenir plusieurs fois )

_Fichons le camp ! s'exclama Mr Tamayama, en prenant la tangente.

Voulant l'imiter, son comparse s'apprêta à prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand il sentit une main attraper sa jambe.

_Ai … Aidez- … moi ! articula Mme Kyoko, qui était toujours en train de se faire mordre au cou par son agresseur.

Ce dernier, en remarquant la présence de son ancien camarade, rampa soudain vers lui, dans l'espoir de mordre une nouvelle proie.

_Lâchez-moi ! ordonna cette dernière, à l'adresse de Mme Kyoko ! Lâchez-moi ! Il va me mordre !

En effet, sautant soudain sur lui, Mr Teshima ouvrit grand les mâchoires avant de les refermer sur son visage.

Le cri que poussa le professeur fut la goutte de trop et m'obligea à détourner le regard de la scène. En fait, en toute honnêteté, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je pensais même être victime de nausées.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Morita, qui avait enfin lâché sa guitare, pour accourir jusqu'à moi ! C'est quoi tous ces cris ? Et pourquoi tous ces profs sont à terre ?

Ignorant ses questions, dont moi-même ne pouvait y répondre, je finis par respirer un grand coup, avant de me précipiter vers la porte permettant de quitter le toit.

_Attends, Takashi ! voulut m'arrêter Morita ! Où vas-tu ?

Ignorant une nouvelle fois, je descendis une série de marches d'escaliers, en quatrième vitesse, avant de me mettre à courir à travers les couloirs. Bien sûr, à cette heure-là, je n'aperçus personne dans ces derniers. Mais, ceci, je m'en fichais, car je savais très bien qui je devais impérativement prévenir.

M'arrêtant soudain devant ce qui devait être ma salle de classe, j'ouvris la porte à toute volée. Surpris, à cause de mon entré, que je ne pouvais qualifié que de fracassante, j'entendis quelques filles pousser des bruits de peur, tandis que des garçons mirent la main à l'emplacement de leurs cœurs, signe qu'ils avaient faillis être victime d'une attaque.

Lui-même étonné par ma venue ici, le professeur de la classe prit peur et lâcha la craie qu'il tenait dans la main. Reconnaissant mon visage, il me sermonna aussitôt :

_Mr Komuro ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Vous vous croyez où, bon sang ? Je parie que vous étiez encore en train de traîner dans les couloirs avec Morita ! Il n'est pas avec vous, par hasard ?

Ne perdant pas de temps à l'écouter, je passai entre les rangs et finis par m'arrêter devant une élève en particulier. Aussi étonné que les autres, par mon entrée, cette dernière me regarda tout en se demandant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_Rei ! Nous devons partir d'ici !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, alors que j'agrippai son bras ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Ce n'est pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Viens avec moi ! Vite !

_Il n'en n'est pas question ! répliqua-t-elle ! Pourquoi je … ?

_Takashi ! m'appela soudain quelqu'un, en marchant vers moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Me retournant, j'aperçus la silhouette d'Hisashi, mon ex-meilleur ami. Un peu plus grand et baraqué que moi, il avait des cheveux de couleur blond argenté qu'il coiffait en raie sur le côté. Avec son uniforme parfaitement boutonné ici et là, il incarnait le portrait de l'élève modèle. Pourtant, il cachait en lui, une énorme boule d'adrénaline, qu'il dépensait sur des tatamis, lors de ses entraînements de karaté.

_Il y a eu un accident devant le portail de l'école ! finis-je par lui apprendre ! Quelqu'un a tué Teshima !

_Quoi ? s'affolèrent plusieurs personnes, en bondissant alors de leurs sièges.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'interrogea Hisashi, avec un visage qui trahit son étonnement ! Teshima ? Tué ? Mais comment s'est arrivé ?

_Plus tard les explications ! m'écriai-je, en forçant Rei, à quitter sa place ! Partons d'abord d'ici ! Dans peu de temps, cet endroit risque d'être dangereux pour nous tous !

_Arrêtes tes bêtises, Takashi ! m'ordonna soudain la jeune fille, en se libérant de mon emprise ! Je te connais par cœur ! Tu inventes encore quelque chose juste pour te rendre intéressant !

_Pourquoi je mentirais sur une histoire pareille ? m'exclamai-je ! Je te jure que ça sent le roussi ! Alors suis moi si tu ne veux pas mourir !

La voyant écarquiller les yeux, en entendant le dernier mot de ma phrase, j'en profitais

pour lui saisir la main, avant de la forcer à me suivre.

_Hé, une minute ! voulut m'arrêter une lycéenne, en se mettant devant moi ! Tu peux me dire ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Apercevant ses longs cheveux qui tombait en cascades et son croc dépasser de sa bouche, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Saya, la fille dont Morita avait été amoureux.

_Fuyez tous ! conseillai-je, alors ! Fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et, avant qu'elle ou quelque d'autre ne fit de nouveau mine de m'arrêter, je sortis de la salle, en emmenant Rei avec moi.

_Attends Takashi ! s'écria Hisashi, en nous suivant ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Sous l'effet de la panique, notre professeur nous laissa passer devant lui, sans réagir, avant de finalement tourner la tête dans notre direction, à l'instant même où Hisashi passa l'encadrement de la porte.

_Hé, une minute ! ordonna-t-il ! Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?

Se lançant alors à notre poursuite, il laissa les autres élèves paniquer :

_Hé, vous croyez ce qu'il dit ?

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible voyons !

_Pourtant, ce n'est pas le genre de Takashi d'arriver comme ça en plein cours pour dire qu'il a vu quelqu'un mourir !

_En plus, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux !

Restant à l'écart de toute discussion, un élève en surpoids finit par quitter sa chaise avant

de sortir de la pièce, sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se demanda-t-il, en se saisissant de son téléphone portable. »

Regardant ses mails, il finit par retrouver celui qu'un ami lui avait envoyé, il y a peu de temps. Ayant cours dans un autre lycée, il lui avait écrit un message des plus étranges :

'' _Hé, Kohta ! Tu vas jamais croire ce qui se passe !_

 _Il y a type louche qui est entré dans la cour de notre lycée et qui a agressé un groupe d'élèves en_

 _train de faire sport à l'extérieur ! Il en a mordu plusieurs avant que le prof ne décide de se battre contre lui !_

 _Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau !_ ''

Ce mail, il l'avait reçu juste avant la fin de la pause déjeuner et, malgré les trois mails qu'il avait envoyé, en plein cours, Kohta n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ami.

« J'espère paniquer pour rien mais, en tout cas, j'ai un mauvais sentiment concernant le reste de la journée ! »

Continuant à courir, même après avoir semé notre professeur, le trio que je composais avec Rei et Hisashi se dirigeait vers le rez-de chaussé. Expliquant la situation en quelques phrases, je vis le visage de mes amis en train de pâlir tout en me lançant, de temps à autre, des regards étonnés.

_Un zombie s'est planté devant le portail et à mordu Mr Teshima ? répéta Hisashi.

_Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ? m'interrogea Rei.

_Eh ben, vas voir ça toi même ! répliquai-je ! Mais, en tout cas, ça sera sans moi ! Pas question que je revois de nouveau la scène qui hantera mes rêves durant les prochaines nuits ! Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu ça ! Il y a aussi Morita qui était avec moi !

_Et où est-il est passé ?

_Aucune idée ! avouai-je ! Quand j'ai compris la gravité de la situation, je me précipité jusque dans notre classe, en le laissant sur le toit ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu la mauvaise idée de se rendre au portail pour apporter son aide aux professeurs !

S'arrêtant soudain de me suivre, Hisashi se précipita tout à coup vers un escalier menant à l'étage d'au-dessus.

_Hé, où tu vas ? l'interrogeai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

_Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il nous faut des armes, au cas où ! Suivez-moi ! Je sais où en trouver !

Nous regardant mutuellement, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, Rei et moi finîmes par poser le pied sur la première marche avant de commencer à le suivre. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, nous le vîmes se diriger vers une porte bien précise et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

Accourant jusqu'à lui, je me mis à examiner le contenu de la petite pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, assez curieux de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Néanmoins, de la déception se lit sur mon visage, au moment même où j'aperçus le garçon se saisir d'un des balais qui se trouvait dans la pièce, en compagnie de seaux et de serpillières.

_Tu appelles ça des armes, toi ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Ici, nous ne pourrons sûrement pas trouvé mieux ! rétorqua-t-il, en posant un pied sur la base du balai, avant de tordre le manche dans tous les sens.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le manche se sépara de la base et il réussit même à ce que l'embout se termine en une espèce de pointe.

_Tiens, prends ça Rei ! lui conseilla-t-il, en lui donnant l'arme improvisée ! Takashi, dépêches-toi de te trouver quelque chose !

Pénétrant dans la petite pièce, je passai en revue tous les objets et produits nettoyant sans que l'un d'entre eux n'attire vraiment mon attention. Finalement, posé contre le mur et isolée du reste des balais, j'aperçus l'arme qui m'était appropriée.

_Une batte de base-ball ? m'étonnai-je, en la saisissant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

_Quelqu'un as-tu la confisquer avant de la mettre dans ce placard ! déclara Hisashi, en haussant les épaules ! Tu la prends ?

_Bien sûr ! acquiesçai-je, en faisant quelques mouvements avec ! Et toi ? Avec quoi vas-tu t'armer ?

_Je te rappelle que je suis un karatéka ! Mes mains suffisent amplement pour mettre une dizaine d'adversaires à terre !

Nous voyant sur le point de nous en aller, Rei s'exclama :

_Attendez un peu ! J'ai une meilleure idée, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée ! Appelons plutôt mon père, puisqu'il travaille dans la police ! Quelqu'un a-t-il son portable sur lui ?

_C'est interdit par le règlement ! lui remarqua Hisashi, en faisant mine de tâter ses poches ! Je n'ai pas le mien sur moi !

Se tournant dans ma direction, mes deux amis me firent soudain comprendre qu'il comptait sur moi pour arranger la situation. Soupirant, je fouillais aussitôt dans la poche de mon pantalon et en extirpa mon portable.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me voyez comme le mauvais élève ?

_Parce que tu es un mauvais élève ! affirma Rei, en prenant mon bien.

« Tu es pourtant bien contente que j'ai mon téléphone sur moi ! avais-je envie de rétorquer.»

Composant aussitôt le numéro de la police municipale, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et entendit les détonations. Finalement, à la troisième, elle pût entendre une messagerie lui annoncer :

'' Suite à un trop grand nombre d'appels, le service de police est saturé pour le moment ! Nous vous demandons donc de rappeler ou … ! ''

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle ! Pourquoi ça ne répond pas ? Ils disent que la police est submergé par les appels !

_Se pourrait-il alors que ce genre d'accidents ne soit pas arriver qu'ici ? remarqua Hisashi.

_Mais dans ce cas, il y a … ! commençai-je.

À cet instant, je fus coupé par une voix, provenant du haut parleur de l'école.

_ _Ce message s'adresse à tous les élèves de l'établissement_ !

_Enfin ! m'exclamai-je, en devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ _Un accident s'est produit devant le portail d'entrée ! Tous les élèves sont donc prié de quitter l'établissement, guidé par leurs professeurs, en passant par l'arrière du bâtiment !_

_Un accident ? répéta Hisashi ! Mais alors … !

_Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, Takashi ! comprit Rei.

_Parce que vous en doutiez toujours ? m'étonnai-je.

_ _Je répète suite à un accident, tous les élèves doivent … ! Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?_

Ce qui se passa ensuite restera inscrit dans ma mémoire, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il y a eut d'abord un grand silence, comme si l'homme avait tout bonnement quitté son poste. Puis, comme des bruits d'une bagarre. Je perçus une chaise se renverser ; quelqu'un donner un coup à une autre personne et, enfin, des cris de terreur qui se firent entendre à travers tout le lycée :

_ _Non, lâchez-moi ! Non, non ! ARGH !_

Il y eut un cri de douleur, comme s'il venait de se faire mordre à la gorge et puis, plus rien. Un énorme silence était retombé dans le couloir.

Là où ils étaient, chaque élève resta figé sur place. Certains essayait de calmer la peur qui commençait à les envahir ; d'autres de comprendre la situation et enfin, il y avait ceux qui était déjà positionné pour quitter leur salle, en quatrième vitesse.

Murmurant soudain un compte à rebours, j'entendis Hisashi dire :

_Trois ! Deux ! Un !


	2. hotd ( sans Shido ) 2

Des cris de panique se firent alors entendre dans toutes les salles de classe et des centaines d'élèves se précipitèrent vers les couloirs afin de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Devant cette panique, quelques professeurs tentèrent de les calmer, en vain. Contrairement à eux, d'autres ne se firent pas prier pour jouer de l'épaule, afin de se frayer un chemin parmi les lycéens.

Passant devant nous, alors que nous nous plaquons contre le mur, afin de les éviter, nous les vîmes en train de se bousculer les uns contre les autres, afin de prendre la place de la personne qui était devant eux. Coups d'épaules ; tirage de cheveux ; croche pieds … je vis des élèves en faire tomber d'autres et ces derniers s'écrasèrent sur le sol, avant de se faire piétiner par d'autres élèves, qui ne firent aucun effort pour les enjamber. Je pus même entendre des :

_Pousses-toi !

_Bouges ! Tu es sur mon chemin !

_Dégages ou je t'en fiches une !

En clair, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chacun pour sa peau général. Il n'y avait plus qu'une loi, celle du plus fort.

Attrapant soudain la main de Rei, Hisashi nous fit signe de le suivre :

_Oublions les escaliers ! Allons plutôt prendre l'issue de secours qui se trouve au fond du couloir ! Vu la panique qui règne ici, personne n'a dû avoir l'idée de l'emprunter !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Rei le suivit sans aucune hésitation, tandis que je continuai à fixer les élèves qui couraient dans le sens opposé.

« Plusieurs d'entre eux doivent se connaître depuis la primaire ! pensai-je ! Et pourtant,

dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a plus amitié ou respect qui coûte ! Il n'y a que sauver sa poire, au dépend des autres ! Est-ce comme ça que l'homme procède vraiment pour survivre ? »

_Takashi ! m'appela soudain Hisashi ! Dépêches-toi, imbécile !

_Euh, oui ! affirmai-je, en retrouvant mes esprits ! J'arrive !

Profitant que le plus gros de la foule était déjà passé, je me faufilai entre les élèves, avant de rejoindre mes deux amis, qui m'attendait plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? m'interrogea Rei ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rêvasser ?

_Désolé, mais la situation est encore dure à digérer, pour moi ! lui affirmai-je ! Tous ces types qui se cognent dessus alors qu'ils pourraient juste sortir dans le calme ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

_Dans une autre situation, j'aurais dit que tu as raison ! m'apprit Hisashi ! Mais dans celle-ci, je pense que s'enfuir au plus vite est la meilleure solution !

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_À cause d'un mauvais pressentiment !

Finalement, quand les derniers élèves passèrent, nous nous remîmes à foncer, droit vers

le fond du couloir, vers la porte de secours.

_Il y a des escaliers qui nous permettent d'atteindre directement la cour ! nous informa Hisashi ! Une fois que ça sera fait, nous passerons par le parking de l'école afin de quitter cet endroit ! S'il y a vraiment des personnes qui veulent tuer tout ce qui leurs passent sous la main, alors tous les autres seront sûrement leurs prochaines cibles !

_Tu veux que nous profitons des autres pour nous enfuir ! constata Rei ! Mais que … ?

_Tu as une autre idée ? rétorquai-je.

_Euh, non !

_Alors, suivons son plan !

Mais tandis que nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la sortie tant convoité, une silhouette apparut du couloir de gauche et se positionna devant nous, comme si elle voulait arrêter notre progression.

_Hé, dégagez ! ordonna Hisashi, en le voyant nous barrer la route.

J'allai, à mon tour dire quelque chose, quand je reconnus l'homme. Wakisaka, le CPE, n'était d'autre que la personne que nous venions d'entendre dans le haut-parleur, à croire qu'il avait réussi à semer son agresseur.

Jusqu'ici, tout aurait pu parfaitement se dérouler. Néanmoins, il ne me fallut peu de temps pour voir les blessures qu'il avait au torse, les filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche et de son nez ; sa peau grisâtre, comme celle d'un cadavre et, enfin, le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'iris.

« Oh, oh ! Les ennuis commencent ! remarquai-je, en resserrant le manche de ma batte de baseball. »

Le reconnaissant à son tour, Rei s'approcha de lui avant de s'exclamer :

_Monsieur Wakisaka, dieu soit loué ! J'ai cru que vous avez été tué pendant que … !

Apercevant soudain l'homme marcher vers elle, en tendant les bras devant lui, Hisashi

s'écria aussitôt:

_Recules, Rei ! Ce n'est pas qui tu crois !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

Profitant qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de lui, le professeur dirigea ses mains vers son cou et s'apprêta à le saisir. Se retournant alors vers lui, mon amie ne dût la vie qu'à un réflexe, qui la propulsa en arrière. Loin d'être aussi réactif qu'elle, Wakisaka referma ses bras dans le vide, et semblait déconcerter de ne brasser que de l'air. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva hors de danger, Rei fit tournoyer son manche à balai au-dessus d'elle, avant de l'envoyer en plein dans les côtes de son adversaire.

Vacillant sur la côté, l'homme manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être terminé pour lui, puisque Rei positionna son arme, pointe en avant, tout en s'exclamant :

_Je t'interdis de me sous-estimer ! Je suis redoutable au combat à la lance !

Voulant aussitôt prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle envoya l'extrémité du manche droit dans son cœur. La peau qui recouvrait la cage thoracique fit transpercé, tout comme l'organe.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme se retrouva avec l'arme coincé dans son torse.

_Tu l'as eue ! me réjouis-je, en la voyant faire.

Pourtant, je cessais soudain de me réjouir, en constatant que l'homme restait toujours debout et continuait à pousser des gémissements.

« Il est toujours en vie ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Aussi surprise que moi, Rei ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en remarquant que les bras de l'homme continuaient de gesticuler devant son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi bouge-t-il toujours ?

N'attentant qu'il nous apporte une réponse, Hisashi et moi foncions aussitôt vers lui. Lui donnant un coup de batte, qui l'atteignit en haut du torse, l'impact le fis reculer suffisamment pour que Rei sente son arme quitter son corps. Dès qu'il aperçut le zombie reculer, Hisashi se positionna dans son dos et lui fit une splendide clé de bras autour de son cou.

_Je te tiens !

Essayant de se débattre, l'homme bougea la tête dans tous les sens sans pour autant réussir à se délivrer. Pourtant, voir ces bras essayer d'agripper mon ami par derrière m'inquiétait assez. Surtout, qu'à cause de sa grande taille, le zombie pouvait aisément tourner sur lui même sans que le garçon puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Le pauvre avait un mal fou à toucher le sol avec la pointe de ses pieds.

_Fais attention, Hisashi !

Loin d'être impressionné par la force de son adversaire, Hisashi posa soudain l'une de ses mains sur la tête de ce dernier, avant de tourner cette dernière de toutes ses forces. Le bruit de cervicales brisé accompagnait le 180° qu'effectua la tête. En voyant du geste du garçon, je sentis comme un haut de cœur faire remonter tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, tandis que lui, semblait à peine apeuré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il osa même jusqu'à narguer le cadavre, en le lâchant enfin :

_Eh ben alors ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Allez, partons … !

Mais à peine baissa-t-il sa garde que les mains de Wakisaka l'attrapa au niveau du bras et, malgré sa tête retournée, il se mit à le mordre de la même façon que son congénère avait mordu Mr Seshima. Comme ce dernier, Hisashi ne put retenir un cri de douleur, en sentant les dents de l'homme traverser son uniforme. Levant la jambe, il lui asséna soudain un coup de genou dans son entre-jambe. Cependant, l'homme cilla à peine, comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur.

_Mais tu vas me lâcher ? lui ordonna Hisashi, en tentant de le repousser, en lui portant des coups au visage.

Constatant que cela était complètement inutile, Rei arriva à sa rescousse et planta une nouvelle fois son arme dans le corps de l'ancien CPE. Bougeant à peine, il porta toujours son attention sur le bras d'Isashi, plutôt que sur la lance qui lui perforait le dos.

_Pour … quoi il ne veut pas le lâcher ? s'apeura Rei, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

De mon côté, je sentis mes jambes flageoler, en regardant cette scène digne d'une film d'horreur.

« Oui, c'est comme à la télé ! Se sont des morts revenus à la vie ! Et puisque ce ne sont que des cadavres, ils ne ressentent pas la douleur ! »

Finalement, terminant enfin de transpercer le haut du garçon, les dents du zombies entrèrent en contact avec sa peau et traversa cette dernière sans retenue.

_Aiiie ! cria-t-il, en même temps qu'un jet de sang aspergea les deux adversaires.

_Lâches le ! lui ordonna Rei, en enfonçant davantage son manche dans le corps de Wakisaka.

Mais constatant que ses efforts étaient de nouveaux inutiles, elle se tourna vers moi et se mit à beugler, en constatant que je restais immobile :

_Takashi, viens nous aider au lieu de rester en plan ! Vite !

« Oui, mais comment ? voulus-je savoir. »

Tout à coup, une illumination me frappa et je resserrai le manche de ma batte.

« Dans les films, quand il faut tuer un mort vivant, il faut … ! »

Poussant un cri de guerre, je sprintai vers Wakisaka en levant mon arme au-dessus de moi. Puis, tel un véritable sabreur, je rabaissai ma batte qui fracassa le crâne de l'ennemi.

« … viser sa tête et pulvériser sa cervelle ! »  
Un énorme cratère se forma à l'endroit exact où je le frappai et l'un de ses yeux sortit de son orbite, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper de l'intérieur. L'homme lâcha aussitôt, Hisashi, avant de pousser un gémissement. Puis, il s'écroula par terre, de tout son long.

Le voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler, en regardant ma batte, puis le cadavre qui gisait à mes pieds.

« J'ai tué … quelqu'un ? »

C'est fou de savoir qu'il n'y a même pas une demie-heure, j'étais en train de ressasser les sentiments que j'avais pour Rei et que maintenant, je venais de fracasser le crâne de quelqu'un. À croire que personne ne sait vraiment ce que la vie peut nous réserver.

Respirant bruyamment, en grimaçant, Hisashi ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à l'homme :

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il avait une force phénoménale ! Et puis, il continuait à bouger malgré le fait que je lui avais brisé la nuque ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Loin de pouvoir répondre à ses questions, Rei prit soudain son bras blessé et s'apprêta à l'examiner quand le garçon déclina :

_C'est rien ! Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure ! Ça ne va pas me tuer !

« Ou peut-être que si ! avais-je envie de répliquer, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Teshima. »

Mais, préférant garder ma langue dans la poche, je passai devant le couple et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de secours, quand je sentis mes jambes flancher.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda Hisashi, en me voyant tomber à genoux par terre.

_J'ai tué quelqu'un ! dis-je, le regard vide ! J'ai tué quelqu'un !

_Tu n'as tué personne ! répliqua Hisashi, en pointant le cadavre du doigt ! Désolé de te l'apprendre mais nous ne pouvons plus considérer ce genre de personnes comme des humains ! Ce sont des mutants ou quelques chose dans le genre, qui n'ont qu'un seul objectif : nous tuer !

_Hisashi a raison ! approuva Rei ! Sans toi, nous ne pouvons pas savoir pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui ! Tu as été très courageux !

Malgré leur belles paroles, je m'apprêtai à répéter une nouvelle fois ma phrase, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de secours.

_Hein ? s'étonna Rei, en ouvrant cette dernière.

Tentant de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à nous, nous aperçûmes une lycéenne, blessée à la jambe, en train de monter les marches presque à quatre pattes. Nous apercevant, elle se mit à tendre la main vers dans notre direction tout en nous suppliant :

_Aidez-moi ! Ils ont tué Gin !

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une seconde silhouette apparut dans son dos. Se retournant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant la personne qui venait de tuer son ami.

_Non ! Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approches pas !

Loin de vouloir l'épargner, il lui agrippa soudain la jambe, avant de la tirer vers lui. Sa force fut si puissance que la lycéenne n'eut aucune chance de résister. Bientôt, son agresseur la souleva et commença à ouvrir ses mâchoires.

_Non ! s'apeura le jeune fille, en continuant de tendre une main vers nous ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

Rei ferma soudain la porte, à l'instant même où nous entendîmes un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour mon amie, qui ne put se retenir davantage. Vidant ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, une odeur de vomi se sentit dans le couloir, tandis que celle du sang commençait à se propager de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Mais … Mais qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'apitoya-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre à cette question ! lui apprit Hisashi, en commençant à l'aider à se relever ! Il faut partir d'ici !

_Mais comment ? l'interrogeai-je ! Ces monstres sont en train de prendre le contrôle de

toute la cour et ils nous ait maintenant impossible de passer par cette porte de secours sans en rencontrer quelques-uns !

Pour s'ajouter à tous nos malheurs, nous perçûmes des bruits de pas provenant de l'autre côté du couloir, accompagné de petits grognements.

_Ils arrivent par ici ! compris-je.

_Il faut aller jusqu'au toit et barricader l'entrée ! décida Hisashi, en entraînant aussitôt Rei avec lui ! Une fois là-haut, nous ferons un topo de la situation !

Ne pouvant trouver mieux comme plan, je me mis à le suivre une nouvelle fois, à

l'instant où j'aperçus les contours des premiers zombies en train de se diriger vers nous. Courant dans les couloirs, avant d'emprunter une série d'escaliers, nous fîmes le chemin que j'avais effectué pour aller les prévenir. Et, au bout d'une minute, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit du lycée, à l'endroit exact où j'étais avec Morita.

Apercevant la guitare de ce dernier giser par terre, je me mis à crier :

_Morita, es-tu là ?

Aucune réponse.

_Et mince ! rageai-je ! Où est-il allé, cet idiot ?

_Euh, je crois qu'il y a plus important ! m'apprit Rei, en se dirigeant vers le bord du toit.

Elle nous pointa alors l'une des nombreuses colonnes de fumées qui surmontaient la ville, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient organisé, un barbecue géant, en même temps.

« Quelle est cette blague ? Voulus-je savoir ! Tout à l'heure, je n'ai aperçu qu'une simple colonne de fumée ! Et là, il y a en à carrément une vingtaine ! »

Arrivant jusqu'à la rempart, je regardai de nouveau le paysage que j'observai, en broyant du noir. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il était complètement méconnaissable. Nous pouvions voir, ici et là, des habitations en train de prendre feu ; tout comme une usine d'hydrocarbure ; des énormes bouchons s'étaient formés sur les routes, tandis que des carcasses de voitures retournés bloquaient ces dernières … Mais, le pire fut sûrement d'apercevoir, aux abords de l'école, tout un groupe de morts-vivants qui se déplaçaient dans notre direction, comme appâté par la nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

_Ils n'ont pas pris que le contrôle de la cour ! corrigeai-je, le regard vide ! Ils ont pris le contrôle de toute la ville !

_Et le carnage ne fait que commencer ! approuva Hisashi.

Nous entendant dire cela, Rei s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand une puissante rafale, provoquer par un objet volant l'interrompit. Nous protégeant le visage, nous perçûmes un puissant bruit, provenant des moteurs des cinq hélicoptères qui nous survolaient. Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que c'était de véritables hélicoptères de guerre de couleur brun et vert.

_Ce sont des black alls ! les reconnut Hisashi ! Ce serait l'armée américaine ?

_Non, cela doit être les troupes d'auto-défense ! rétorquai-je ! Il n'y a pourtant pas de base dans le coin !

Levant soudain les bras en l'air, Rei tenta d'attirer leur attention en leur faisant signe :

_Oh hé ! Aidez nous ! Nous sommes toujours vivants !

_Laisses tomber ! lui conseilla Hisashi, en regardant les engins partir au loin, avant de jeter un œil dans la cour ! Si n'y a vraiment aucune base dans le coin, alors quelqu'un a dû les appeler ici pour une mission capitale ! La vie de trois lycéens comme nous doit vraiment être bien insignifiante comparé à ce qu'ils vont effectuer pour tenter de sauver la ville ! La preuve, ils n'ont rien fait en survolant ça !

Il pointa soudain une jeune fille dans la cour, en train de tenter de semer quatre zombies qui étaient en train de l'entourer. Courant vers les cages d'un but, elle sauta sur le filet de

ce dernier afin de se mettre en hauteur. Néanmoins, l'un de ses agresseurs réussit à attraper l'une de ses jambes et la fit tomber au sol. La pauvre lycéenne eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quand les zombies se mirent à la mordre.

Non loin d'elle, un garçon était, quant à lui, adossé contre un mur tandis que d'autres morts-vivants l'empêchaient de s'en aller.

_Dégagez ! ordonna-t-il, en balançant son portable dans le visage de l'un d'entre eux ! Dégagez ou je vous tue !

Se dirigeant vers lui, celui qui avait reçu son portable au visage, s'apprêtait à lui faire regretter son affront. Pourtant, il finit par sentir le garçon le saisir par ses vêtements avant de l'abattre le plus fort possible contre le mur. S'aplatissant, la tête la première, contre la paroi, le zombie finit par s'écrouler par terre, sous les regards du lycéen qui se mit à afficher un sourire niais :

_Alors, vous avez vu ? Approchez si vous l'osez !

Les autres morts-vivants ne se firent pas prier et, en quelques secondes, le lycéen finit par disparaître sous un énorme tas de corps. Je ne pus même pas l'entendre crier.

_Dans tout le lycée, cela doit être partout la même scène ! continua mon ami.

Fumant une cigarette, en étant tranquillement assis au milieu d'un couloir, un lycéen de troisième année était tout bonnement en train de passer le temps comme si rien de tout ce qui était en train de passer autour de lui ne l'infectait vraiment.

_Je suis trop bête d'avoir paniqué ! remarqua-t-il ! Si il y a vraiment un meurtrier fou dans le lycée, il va sûrement tuer en visant le plus de monde possible ! Maintenant qu'il a déclenché une panique pas possible, il doit sûrement attendre que toute la foule se rende dans la cour pour canarder tout ce qui bouge ! Mieux vaut que je reste dans le lycée, en attendant la police ! Mais je ferais peut-être mieux de me cacher autre part !

Se relevant alors, il s'apprêtait à partir, en inspirant une dernière bouffée de fumée, comme il sentit la présence d'une autre personne.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en tournant la tête vers sa gauche.

Marchant vers lui, il vit la silhouette d'un autre lycéen de troisième année dont la tête lui était familière.

_Tiens, Kenta ? s'étonna-t-il ! Tu es resté ici, aussi ?

Son ami garda le silence et préféra continuer sa marche jusqu'à lui. Ne comprenant pas vraiment son geste, le lycéen finit par sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et le lui tendit :

_Tu en veux une, mec ?

Ouvrant grand la bouche, le dénommé Kenta, mordit soudain la boîte et la broya littéralement en deux. Retirant juste à temps ses doigts, avant qu'il ne les morde, le fumeur s'exclama aussitôt :

_Non mais tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Continuant de garder le silence, Kenta recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant

d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois cette dernière, vers la gorge de son ancien ami. Ce dernier, redoutant ce qui allait se passer, lui balançant un uppercut dans le ventre, qui cessa immédiatement sa progression.

_Pauvre idiot ! marmonna-t-il ! Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis le vice-président du club de boxe !

Cependant, Kenta releva la tête vers lui, comme si son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui et le saisit au niveau des épaules.

_Quoi ? s'étonna son adversaire, en apercevant ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent devant ses yeux.

Caché dans les toilettes de l'école, lorsque la vague de lycéens avait engloutit tous les couloirs, Kohta finit par sortir de sa cachette, dès qu'il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus rien. À cause de son large gabarit et de sa petite taille, il était vrai que le garçon n'aurait pas pu s'imposer face aux autres lors de cette course de la mort. Assez influençable, il a trouvé préférable de laisser les plus forts passer en premier avant de passer à son tour.

_Ouf ! soupira-t-il, en constatant qu'il était tout seul ! Encore un peu et je me faisais littéralement emporter par ce raz-de-marée ! J'ai eu de la chance de me trouver près des toilettes ! Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ?

_À ton avis, idiot ? l'interrogea soudain quelqu'un.

Se retournant, tout en sursautant, Kohta aperçut soudain le visage d'une lycéenne de sa classe :

_Saya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

_La même chose que toi ! lui apprit-elle ! J'attendais que le plus gros du danger passe ! Néanmoins, je crois qu'un deuxième va nous tomber dessus !

_Comment ça ? voulut savoir le garçon, en scrutant le couloir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Elle veut dire que nous devons partir d'ici en vitesse ! lui répondit soudain un autre lycéen, en courant vers eux.

_Hum ? Morita ? le reconnut Saya, en le voyant s'arrêter devant eux.

_Il faut partir en vitesse en vitesse ! leur conseilla le garçon ! Allons jusqu'au toit, je suis certain que Takashi y est retourné ! Je vous expliquerais la situation en chemin !

( Normalement, à cette heure-là, Morita devrait déjà être mort ! Mais, j'ai prévu quelques petites choses pour lui, avant qu'il ne rende l'âme ! )

_Dégages ! ordonna un lycéen, en frappant un zombie au niveau du crâne.

Néanmoins, se fut le manche du balai du lycéen qui se brisa à moitié, en entrant en contact avec la boîte crânienne du mort vivant. Le lycéen ne put alors que reculer, tandis

que la lycéenne qui l'accompagnait était déjà en train de gravir les premières marches d'un escalier. Cependant, les trois zombies qui se dressaient devant eux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les retenir.

« Ce n'est pas bon ! pensa le lycéen ! S'ils continuent à nous retarder, d'autres vont rappliquer en masse ! Il faut trouver un moyen de les distraire quelques instants ! »

Lui prenant soudain le bras, la lycéenne qui était proche de lui l'implora :

_Partons vite, Kenji ! Si tu persistes à vouloir les retarder, tu vas y passer !

Se rappelant d'elle, le garçon lui saisit soudain le bras avant de lui dire :

_Aucun problème ! Je ne compte pas mourir !

Et, avec un geste plein d'empathie , plein d'affection et, surtout, plein d'amour, il la jeta droit vers les morts-vivants, en s'exclamant :

_Tu feras un parfait sacrifice, Nami !

Voyant les zombies se jeter sur elle, la jeune fille poussa des cris d'horreur, tandis que Kenji en profitant pour filer.

« Parfait ! pensa-t-il ! Maintenant qu'ils sont occupés avec elle, je vais pouvoir me casser d'ici ! Oui ! Atteindre le toit et attendre que la police arrive serait une bonne idée ! »

Grimpant alors quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, il s'apprêta à rejoindre l'étage d'au-dessus, quand un nouveau zombie lui barra la route.

_Toi … ! commença le garçon, en positionnant son arme devant lui.

Il le frappa soudain aux côtes de toutes ses forces.

_... tu dégages !

Se faisant éjecter sur le côté, le zombie tomba au loin tandis que le garçon réussit à passer sans aucun problème.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à me planquer ! »

Le regardant fuir, une lycéenne sortit soudain de sa cachette et regarda le zombie qu'il venait de frapper. Ce dernier était en train de se relever sans aucun problème et se dirigea vers ce qui restait du corps de Nami.

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule façon de les tuer ! remarqua-t-elle ! C'est de les frapper au niveau de la tête ! »

Sentant sa présence, l'un des zombies se dirigea alors vers elle. Gardant son sang froid, la lycéenne sortit soudain un sabre en bois de son fourreau :

_Moi, Saeko Busujima ! Je vous promets de tous vous anéantir !


	3. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 3

_Vous comprenez maintenant ? nous interrogea Hisashi ! C'est comme une maladie qui se propage ! Quelqu'un est classé comme contaminé quand il se fait mordre !

_Mais pourtant, tu sembles toujours aller bien, malgré le fait que tu t'es fait mordre ! remarqua Rei.

_Mais pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il ! Et puis, comment tout ceci a-t-il commencé ? Il y a bien eu un premier cas qui s'est produit , non ? Mais dans quelles circonstances ?

Préférant ne pas devoir répondre à cette question, je me précipitais devant la porte

menant au toit et refermais cette dernière afin d'empêcher le moindre zombie de se rendre jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, je constatai très vite que le loquet était inutilisable.

« Et mince ! C'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir défoncé avec Morita, pour pouvoir nous rendre ici quand nous le voulions ! »

_Impossible de verrouiller la porte ! appris-je ! Si nous voulons être en sécurité, il faut aller se barricader quelque part !

_Allons dans la salle dédié au club d'astronomie ! nous conseilla Hisashi, en pointant cette dernière du doigt.

La salle en question était plutôt petite et avait un toit en forme de dôme. Néanmoins, elle surplombait légèrement le toit et, pour y accéder, il fallait emprunter un escalier assez étroit.

« Si nous parvenons à bloquer cet accès, nous serons en sécurité ! constatai-je. »

_Ok ! Allons-y !

Mais alors que Rei et moi foncions vers la salle, Hisashi, un peu à la traîne, passa soudain une main sous sa bouche et sentit un liquide couler en dessous de cette dernière.

« Et mince ! avait-il envie de s'apitoyer, en regardant le sang qu'il avait entre les doigts ! Il semble que je vais bientôt mourir aussi ! »

Ouvrant la porte à pleine volée, je me mis à inspecter la salle d'astronomie en vitesse. Rapidement, j'y vis plusieurs chaises ainsi que quelques tables et une étagère que nous pouvions déplacer.

_Rei ! Nous allons monter une barricade en haut des escaliers avec tout ce que nous trouverons ici ! lui appris-je, en me saisissant d'une table ! Occupes toi des chaises !

_D'accord !

Ressortant dehors, nous posâmes le mobilier au pied d'Hisashi qui se mit à tout superviser :

_Il faut renverser la table sur le côté et mettre les chaises derrière de façon à ce qu'elles la tiennent en équilibre même si quelqu'un se cogne dedans !

_Mais si elles ne sont pas attachés entre elles, elles n'ont plus ne tiendront pas ! rétorquai-je .

_Dans ce cas, il faut utiliser du ruban adhésif !

_J'en ais vu dans la salle ! nous apprit Rei, en courant aller le chercher ! Je reviens tout de suite !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire avec ? l'interrogeai-je ! Ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus solide comme fixations !

_Au contraire ! rétorqua Hisashi ! Le ruban adhésif n'est pas un simple morceau de scotch ! Plusieurs couches de ce dernier comme fixation arrêtera à coup sûr les zombies, soit s'en certain !

Revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec son bien, Rei le donna à Hisashi, qui se mit aussitôt au travail :

_Ok ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Rei, amènes moi la chaise qui est à côté de toi et

bloques la contre la table ! Takashi, il me faut deux autres chaises ! Et ramènes moi une

autre table si tu peux en trouver une !

_Oui, chef ! dis-je, en allant chercher ce qu'il voulait.

« Décidément, il sait vraiment se comporter comme un véritable meneur ! remarquai-je, en pénétrant dans la salle. »

M'arrêtant soudain de courir, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser :

« Je ne sais même plus si je dois le détester ; le considérer toujours comme un ami ou même l'admirer ! »

Quand la barricade commençait à prendre véritablement forme, je m'accordais une petite pause et pris quelques-unes des petites bouteilles d'eau que j'avais trouvé dans l'observatoire.

_Tenez ! proposai-je, aux deux autres, en leur tendant une bouteille à chacun.

_Merci ! s'écria Rei, en ouvrant aussitôt la sienne ! Je mourrais de soif !

_Et moi, je commence à avoir faim ! avoua Hisashi ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à manger dans la pièce ou pas ?

_Pas grand chose, en fait ! Quelques paquets de sucreries laissés par des élèves mais rien de plus ! Nous aurons vite fait de finir de tout consommer !

_Alors rester ici, ne nous sera pas du tout un avantage ! comprit Hisashi ! Nous pouvons même dire que nous sommes assiégés et destinés à sortir d'ici en l'espace de deux jours, en grand maximum ! D'ici là, je doute que l'ordre se soit rétablie dans toute la ville !

Portant soudain un regard vers la cour, Rei ne put s'empêcher de demander, en voyant les cadavres de nos anciens camarades de transformés en monstres :

_Vous croyez vraiment que ce la vaut vraiment la peine de se donner autant de mal pour rester en vie ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça serait mieux si nous abandonnions tout maintenant !

_Mais tu es folle ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt ! Tu préfères mourir plutôt que de voir si la situation ne peut pas s'améliorer ? C'est idiot !

_Il a raison ! approuva Hisashi ! Beaucoup d'élèves qui viennent de se faire tuer auraient tout donner pour être à notre place, à l'heure actuelle ! Alors je t'interdis de prononcer de telles paroles ! Et puis, que penseront tes parents à ton avis, si nous leur apprenons que tu as décidé d'arrêter de vivre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront attristés par ta mort ? Et se ne seront pas les seuls ! Takashi et moi ne pourront jamais supporté de ne plus d'avoir à nos côtés !

« Dis le mec qui sort avec elle après me l'avoir piqué ! avais-je envie de préciser. »

_Je sais ! assura Rei ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée de … !

Un énorme bruit de fracas nous fit alors sursauter. Courant jusqu'au toit, une personne avait ouvert la porte à toute volée, sans faire le moins du monde attention au bruit qu'elle avait fait.

_Bon sang ! s'écria le nouveau venu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ?

_Ce n'est pas Mr Takayama ? demanda Hisashi, en reconnaissant sa bedaine à la Homer

Simpson.

_Si c'est lui ! approuvai-je, en me rappelant qu'il avait aussi assisté à la transformation de Mr Teshima.

« Il a survécu jusqu'à maintenant ? m'étonnai-je ! Assez étonnant venant de sa part ! »

_Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? se demanda l'homme, en se prenant la tête ! Je me suis dirigé dans le lycée, pour aller chercher de l'aide ! Mais quand j'ai vu que la situation dégénérait je me suis rendu jusqu'au parking pour m'enfuir d'ici en voiture ! Mais ils étaient déjà là-bas ! Ils m'ont obligé à me rendre jusqu'ici !

Tournant soudain la tête de droite à gauche, il aperçut tout à coup ce qui restait de la ville : chaos et confusion.

_C'est quoi encore ça ? On se croirait en plein cauchemar !

Se mettant soudain à rire bêtement, il affirma :

_Oui ! Un cauchemar !

Il se mit soudain à marcher vers le rebord du toit, au même moment que des zombies apparurent à leur tour, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Mince, il les a attiré jusqu'ici ! constatai-je. »

Les observant à leur tour, le professeur se mit soudain à rire, tout en affirmant :

_Ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar ! Oui, rien de plus qu'un simple cauchemar ! Il faut juste que je me réveille !

_Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? demanda Rei, en l'apercevant se diriger vers le rebord du toit.

Se positionnant devant ce dernier, l'homme finit par enjamber la rempart qui surplombait le vide. Comprenant ses intentions, je me mis aussitôt à crier :

_Non, ne faites pas ça !

Surpris d'entendre quelqu'un, le professeur tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de nous apercevoir en train de lui faire des signes :

_Ne faites pas ça ! répétai-je ! Rien de tout ceci n'est un rêve ! C'est la pure réalité !

_Vous allez juste vous tuer ! approuva Rei.

_Venez plutôt vous réfugier ici ! proposa Hisashi.

_Pas … un … rêve ! répéta l'homme, qui avait toujours une jambe qui était dans le vide.

_Oui ! Ne sautez pas ! insistai-je ! Venez, vite !

Sentant une goutte de sueur lui couler sur le front, le professeur s'apprêtait à retirer sa jambe du vide, quand un grognement poussé par un zombie, dans son dos finit par le faire rechanger d'avis :

_Non ! Ces choses ne peuvent pas être vrai ! Rien de tout ce qui nous arrive peut-être vrai ! Vous allez voir, je vais bientôt me réveiller dans mon lit !

Il passa alors sa seconde jambe dans le vide et déclara :

_On se voit tous à l'heure, en cours de sport, les enfants !

_Non ! criâmes-t-on.

Trop tard. Le corps du professeur avait basculer en avant et nous le vîmes disparaître du

toit. Plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles, j'eus tout juste le temps de les boucher avant de percevoir le bruit d'impact de son corps contre le sol.

N'ayant pas eu ce réflexe, j'aperçus le teint de Rei blêmir d'un seul coup, preuve qu'elle avait entendu un énorme plash. De son côté, Hisashi ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, en apercevant quelques zombies marcher vers le grillage et se cogner contre ce dernier, avant de sentir l'avant de leur corps basculer en avant. Tels des moutons, une partie d'entre d'eux se mirent à tomber un à un, à peu près au même endroit que le professeur est tombé.

_Mais … ils sont débiles ! remarquai-je, bouche bée ! Ils se jettent dans le vide, même en voyant leurs camarades tomber avant eux !

_Que voulais-tu de la part de simples cadavres ? m'interrogea Hisashi ! Ils sont complètement dépourvus … !

Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux, en se prenant le bras.

_Hisashi ! s'exclama Rei, en s'agenouillant devant lui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Le … processus de … transformation … à commencer ! comprit-il.

_Le processus ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Tout à coup, le garçon fut victime d'une violente gaine de toux et, en toussant de plus en plus fort, il se mit à cracher du sang, sous les yeux impuissant de sa petite amie.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Takashi, viens m'aider !

J'allais, à mon tour, me mettre devant le garçon, quand je perçus les bruits de pas des zombies restant marcher dans notre direction. Les cris de douleur que poussait Hisashi avaient trahis notre présence et maintenant, ils étaient tous près à abandonner le cadavre du professeur, pour nous attaquer.

_Et mince ! jurai-je, en courant dans la salle d'astronomie.

Ressortant avec plusieurs gros livres dans les mains, je les disposais dans la barrière avant de faire mine d'aller chercher autre chose.

_Takashi ! m'appela une seconde fois Rei, en m'attrapa le bras ! Viens vite ! Il n'arrête pas de perdre du sang !

En effet, une flaque de sang s'était formé devant le garçon, qui n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Cloué au sol, il constatait que sa peau devenait de plus en plus grisâtre, tandis que des filets de sang s'échappaient encore de sa bouche et de son nez. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, tandis qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir le bas de son corps. Le voir dans cet état me fit dire ce que je pensais depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre :

_C'est trop tard ! Il est déjà condamné !

_Hein ? m'interrogea Rei, en tombant dénue ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ! Hisashi ne pourra jamais mourir à cause d'une simple morsure !

_Et pourtant, … c'est comme dans … les films ! assura tout à coup Hisashi, en se mettant à sourire faiblement ! Je vais bientôt … mourir ! Mais … !

Il se mordit soudain la lèvre avant de crier :

_Il n'est pas question que je devienne comme eux !

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de sang lui monter dans l'œsophage et qu'il dût évacuer en crachant par terre. Voir ce spectacle, me fit détourner la tête. Pourtant, malgré son état, et avant que la mort ne puisse venir le chercher, le garçon m'appela soudain :

_Takashi !

_Oui ?

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami ! m'apprit-il ! Et je t'avoue que je m'en voulais un peu d'être sorti avec Rei, dans ton dos ! Mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait par méchanceté, mais par amour !

_Arrêtes de parler ! lui ordonna Rei, en le voyant en train de s'affaiblir ! Tu gaspilles tes forces !

_Takashi ! m'appela-t-il, une seconde fois ! Tu veux bien me rendre un dernier service ?

_Lequel ?

_À ma mort, jettes moi du toit, et fait en sorte que ma tête percute le sol de la cour ! À cette hauteur, il est certain que ma tête explosera, et il n'y aura aucun moyen pour que je me transforme !

Je l'entendis soudain glousser légèrement :

_Oui, même mort, ils ne m'auront pas ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un prenne le contrôle de mon corps pour pouvoir tuer des gens ! Il n'est pas question que je morde Rei pour la transformer à son tour !

Il posa alors la main sur son cœur et fut victime de sursauts incontrôlés qui firent apparaître d'horribles grimaces sur son visage. Puis, il se laissa retomber par terre et nous pûmes entendre un faible :

_Protèges … Rei !

Ce fut les derniers mots que prononça le garçon, avant que son âme ne quitte son corps. Voyant le cadavre du garçon rester complètement immobile. Ne pouvant pas se retenir davantage, Rei sentit une cascade de larmes lui couler sur les joues.

_Hisashi ! hurla -t-elle, en commençant à secouer le corps sans vie de son ancien petit ami ! Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Moi même, j'avais la larme à l' œil. À croire que la mort de la personne qui m'avait piqué Rei m'infectait grandement. Pourtant, il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose d'ignoble, même s'il était mort.

_Rei ! Écartes-toi ! lui ordonnai-je, en avançant vers elle, tout en redressant ma batte.

Comprenant ce que je comptais faire, Rei fit soudain barrage entre moi et le cadavre, en affirma :

_Alors là, dans tes rêves ! Il n'est pas question que tu lui exploses le crâne !

Se saisissant alors de son manche à balai, elle pointa l'extrémité dans ma direction avant de ricaner :

_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Takashi ! Si nous laissons son corps comme ça, Hisashi

reviendra ! Mais pas sous forme de monstre ! Non, il sera comme il était avant ! Et il

réussira à trouver un plan pour que nous puissions nous s'enfuir ! Je sais pertinemment que nous pourrons lui faire confiance !

_Moi aussi, j'ai envie de penser la même chose que toi ! affirmai-je, en continuant d'avancer vers elle ! Pourtant, … !

Je me saisis soudain de l'extrémité de son arme, sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour m'arrêter, et rétorqua :

_Je sais très bien que même toi, tu as du mal à croire en tes paroles !

_Co … Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-elle ! Hisashi n'est pas comme ces idiots qui se sont fait contrôler bêtement ! Non, lui il va … !

Un faible grognement l'interrompit soudain. Nous retournant alors, nous aperçûmes le corps d'Hisashi se redresser lentement, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Le voir bouger eut comme effet de faire apparaître un large sourire de soulagement sur le visage de Rei, qui se précipita aussitôt vers lui :

_Hisashi ! Tu … !

La rattrapant par l'arrière de son haut, je la tirai en arrière sans ménagement. La jeune fille tomba en arrière, derrière moi.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? m'interrogea-t-elle, en se relevant ! Tu ne vois pas qu'Hisashi … ?

_Arrêtes d'appeler ce monstre Hisashi ! lui ordonnai-je soudain, en voyant ce dernier se mettre debout ! Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est plus celui que nous avons connu ?

En effet, avec sa peau grisâtre, ses cheveux en pétard ; son uniforme tâchés de sang ; les bras pendant et le visage sans la moindre trace d'émotion, il aurait été difficile de se rendre compte que l'ancien corps de mon ami était devant nous.

_Appeler ce zombie par son prénom serait la pire insulte que tu puisses dire envers Hisashi ! assurai-je, en serrant mon arme ! Oui ! Ce gars était vraiment un mec bien ! Tandis que ce monstre est son parfait contraire ! Il ne mérite pas de prendre possession de son corps !

_Ta … kashi ? s'étonna Rei, en m'entendant parler ainsi d'une personne que je ne portais plus vraiment dans mon cœur.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mis à dire :

_Ne t'en fais pas Hisashi, je ferais en sorte de revoir tes parents et je leur dirais de quelle manière tu es mort pour sauver Rei ! Jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi brave que toi ! C'est pour ça que je t'abandonnerais pas sous cette forme !

Le zombie balança soudain ses bras dans ma direction, prêt à m'agripper dès que je serais à sa portée.

_Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses reposer en paix ! lui jurai-je ! Et puis, … !

Courant soudain, j'effectuai un magnifique saut, avant de m'exclamer :

_Je protégerai Rei au péril de ma vie et je te promets que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra la toucher !

Ouvrant les mâchoires, le zombie passa à l'offensive, en même temps que je rabaissai

mon arme vers son crâne. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'arme fracassa et les mâchoires se refermèrent. Si bien, qu'à la seconde suivante, un corps s'écroula par terre, en même temps que ma batte.

Tombant à la renverse, tout en lâchant son arme, Rei ne put s'empêcher de trembler, en voyant le carnage qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

_Pourquoi ? pleura-t-elle ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, il t'aurait tout simplement tuer ! lui assurai-je, en posant une petite couverture, sur la tête écrasée d'Hisashi, afin de cacher cette dernière.

_Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle ! Alors pourquoi l'as-tu empêché ? Qui t'as dit que je n'aurais pas plutôt préféré qu'il le fasse ?

Un affreux sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle finit par affirmer :

_Oui, j'aurais largement préféré mourir que le voir dans cet état !

Sentant comme une lame de colère s'emparer de moi, je me contrôlai du mieux que je pus, en assurant :

_Je doute qu'Hisashi aurait aimé apprendre qu'il est l'auteur de ta mort !

J'entendis soudain Rei ricaner bêtement avant d'assurer :

_Mais tu perds les pétales, mon pauvre ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler des sentiments des autres alors que tu en es totalement dépourvu ? La preuve, tu viens de tuer Hisashi non pas pour me protéger, mais parce que tu le détestais, n'est-ce pas ?

Attrapant soudain ma batte, je fis une parfaite rotation avant de l'expédier droit sur un des murs de la salle d'astronomie. Résultat de mon attaque, je sentis une énorme douleur au niveau de mes bras, tandis qu'un craquement du côté de mon arme se fit entendre. Mais, au moins, j'avais pu évacuer une bonne partie de ma colère et fait taire Rei, par la même occasion.

_C'est toi … qui ne comprends rien ! articulai-je ! En fin de compte, Hisashi était le meilleur type que j'ai connu ! Je l'ai compris quand il s'est sacrifié pour nous protéger ! Le tuer alors qu'il était sous cette forme était le meilleur remerciement que j'aurais pu lui faire ! Et puis, arrêtes de dire que tu veux te tuer alors qu'il s'est sacrifié pour toi !

_Je dis et je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua-t-elle ! Je te pardonnerais jamais, Takashi !

Sifflant comme un serpent, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la barrière, qui empêchait, pour l'instant, les autres zombies, de nous rejoindre.

_Hé, où est-ce que tu crois aller ? me demanda Rei.

_Je me casse d'ici ! lui appris-je, en commençant à escalader les tables.

_Attends ! Qu'est-ce que je deviens, moi ?

_Bah quoi ? dis-je, en haussant les épaules ! Je croyais que tu voulais mourir ! Je te laisse donc mettre fin à des jour ! Juste un conseil : jettes-toi du toit, ça ne feras pas mal !

Je la sentis soudain s'agripper à ma jambe, et me supplier :

_Non, ne me laisses pas toute seule ! Je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit ! J'avais tort ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir, Takashi !

_Ah oui ?

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer avant de répéter :

_Je ne veux pas mourir !

_En es-tu certaine ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Oui ! Je ne veux pas que la mort d'Hisashi soit inutile ! Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Posant alors ma batte sur une table, je redescendis de cette dernier et allait me mettre face à Rei, qui sanglotait de plus belle :

_Restes … je t'en supplies !

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, je finis par la prendre dans mes bras et la serra contre moi.

_C'est d'accord ! finis-je par lui murmurer ! De toute façon, je l'ai promis à Hisashi ! Espérons juste qu'il puisse reposer en paix !

Terminant de parler, je laissais soudain couler mes larmes.

« Bon sang, j'ai tué mon meilleur pote ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'avons fait dieu pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »


	4. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 4

_Bouges de mon chemin ou je te tue ! cria quelqu'un.

_Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approches pas ! paniqua une personne.

Ces phrases, prononcés par les élèves qui passaient devant eux, en courant, Saya n'arrêtait pas de les entendre. Pourtant, les cris de panique commençait à se raréfier, au fur et à mesure que les zombies prenaient le contrôle du lycée, en tuant tout ceux qu'ils rencontraient.

« Des morts qui mangent les gens ? s'étonna-t-elle, en voyant quelques-uns d'entre eux en train de manger le cadavre d'une lycéenne ! C'est une mauvaise blague, ma parole ! »

_Bon sang ! s'énerva Morita, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens ! Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part sans rencontrer un seul de ces monstres ! Impossible de se rendre sur le toit ou dans la cour !

Se mettant à courir, tout en réfléchissant, Saya finit par lui apprendre :

_De toutes manières, même en se rendant sur le toit ou dans la cour, nous nous ferons piégé par ceux qui s'y trouve déjà ! Le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de quitter le lycée !

_Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?

_Si je le savais, je ne serais pas encore ici ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Les poursuivant de son mieux, Kohta s'exclama soudain :

_Pourquoi vouloir mettre autant nos vies en jeu ? Si nous voulons trouver un endroit sûr, autant trouver refuge dans la salle des professeurs, non ?

_Mais tu es idiot, ou quoi ? l'interrogea Morita, en se tournant vers lui ! Ça ne changera rien !

_Il a raison ! approuva Saya ! Les professeurs sont comme nous ! Ils ne savent pas du tout comment lutter contre cette invasion !

_Quoi ? s'apeura Kohta ! Mais c'est impossible !

Saya s'arrêta soudain, et son front manqua de rencontrer le nez de Morita, qui freina à temps.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? voulut-il savoir.

_Regardez là-bas ? leur conseilla-t-elle, en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Regard braqué vers l'une des fenêtre du couloir où ils se trouvaient, les deux garçons virent la partie du lycée, qui leur faisait face, de l'autre côté de la cour. Pile poil en face

d'eux, un étage plus bas, ils aperçurent un groupe de lycéens, composé de cinq garçons et de deux filles, en train de frapper contre une porte.

_Ils sont devant la salle des professeurs ! remarqua Kohta.

_Exact ! Ils ont eu la même mauvaise idée que toi !

Comme pour le prouver, l'un des lycéens qui fracassait la porte à coups de poing fit cette dernière se pulvériser, comme si quelqu'un venait de la détruire, de l'intérieur. Sortant de la pièce, des professeurs, aux allures de zombies avancèrent vers les élèves restants et se saisirent de celui qui était le plus proche d'eux.

_Non, non ! supplia-t-il, en sentant leur dents le mordre de toutes parts.

Comprenant que leurs deux amis étaient déjà condamnés, les cinq autres prirent alors la

tangente, en les abandonnant à leur triste sort.

_Ceux qu'ils veulent mourir pense comme toi, Kohta ! lui assura la jeune fille ! Mais ceux qu'ils veulent vivre, comme moi, utilises leurs cerveaux pour pouvoir se sortir intelligemment de ce pétrin ! C'est ça la plus grande différence entre toi et moi !

« Ça c'est du Saya tout craché ! remarqua Morita, en la voyant devenir un tantinet agressive ainsi que narcissique. »

_Alors que veux-tu faire ? insista Saya ! Veux-tu mourir ou vivre ?

_Bah … vivre ! bégaya Kohta ! Évidemment !

_Alors, utilises ta tête, idiot !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se remit à sprinter, sous les regards ébahis des deux garçons.

_Pas besoin de demander qui est le chef du trio ! remarqua Morita.

_Je te crois sur parole ! assura Kohta, en se mettant à suivre Saya.

'' _Takashi ! Je veux que tu me tues ! me supplia Hisashi, en me prenant par le col de mon haut ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux !

Ouvrant soudain les mâchoires, le garçon les rapprochèrent de mon visage tout en déclarant :

_Je ne veux pas vous tuer ! ''

Ses dents touchèrent ma peau, en même que j'ouvris les yeux. Vu ce que je venais de rêver, il était évident que j'étais assoupi, sans m'en rendre compte. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours sur le toit du lycée, avec Rei. Nous n'avions alors pour seul compagnie que celle des zombies qui tentaient vainement d'abattre la palissade, en se cognant contre elle. Et , devant moi, se trouvait le corps sans âme d'Hisashi. J'avais beau jeté un œil à ce dernier des dizaine de fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détourner les yeux presque aussitôt.

« Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face sans me dire que je suis celui qui l'a tué ! »

De son côté, assise à côté de moi, Rei était aussi silencieuse que moi et regardait avec tristesse, la batte de base-ball avec laquelle j'avais fracassé le crâne de son ancien petit ami.

Voulant lui remonter le moral, j'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais, au moment de parler, je me ravisai, en me demandant si ce que j'allai lui dire n'allait pas lui paraître ridicule, voir blessant.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pense ! Est-elle en colère contre moi pour avoir tué Hisashi ? Soulagé qu'il puisse reposer en paix ? Ou bien rassurée que je sois resté avec d'elle ? »

Réfléchissant jusqu'à faire griller l'un de mes neurones, Rei aperçut soudain le tracas qui se lisait sur mon visage et finit par me demander :

_Qu'y a-t-il ? À quoi penses-tu ?

_À ce qu'aurait fait Hisashi, à ma place ! lui mentis-je, en tentant une nouvelle fois de regarder le corps ! Mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, rien ne fonctionne !

_Pas très optimiste !

_Cela reflète juste notre situation ! rétorquai-je ! Parmi les survivants, s'il y en reste d'autres dans ce lycée, je doute que quelqu'un ait trouvé un bon plan pour partir d'ici ! Le nombre de zombies augmentent trop rapidement pour que nous puissions avoir une chance riposter ! La seule option qui nous reste est la fuite ! Mais, si nous procédons ainsi, je ne t'apprendrai rien en disant que nos propres chances de voir le soleil se lever, demain, seront très minces !

M'entendant soupirer, à la fin de ma phrase, Rei décida alors de se mettre debout et me demanda :

_Passes moi ton portable ! Je vais tenter de recontacter mon père une nouvelle fois !

_Les lignes de police sont toutes saturées ! lui rappelai-je, en fixant ce qui devait être notre bonne vieille ville ! Et vu la situation, les forces de polices ne sont pas prêtes de venir nous chercher !

_Peut-être ! Mais je connais un numéro qui permet de joindre directement mon père ! m'apprit la jeune fille ! Il m'a dit de l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Fouillant alors dans ma poche, j'en extrayais mon portable avant de le tendre :

_Je crois que nous sommes assez en danger pour que tu puisse utiliser ce numéro ! Espérons juste que ça marche !

Sans perdre un instant, je vis la jaune fille tapoter sur les touches avant de placer le portable devant son oreille.

_Réponds ! Réponds ! supplia-t-elle, en entendant les premières intonations.

Finalement, une voix finit par se faire entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone :

_Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Papa ! se réjouit Rei ! Tu … ?

_Au secours ! cria tout-à-coup l'homme ! Ils sont partout !

Le sang de Rei se glaça alors, à l'instant où je pus entendre un coup de feu provenant de l'appareil.

_Ils ont eu Kito et Erika ! Venez m'aidez, je vous en supplie !

Deux nouvelles détonations se firent entendre, tandis que l'homme continua de supplier :

_Ils sont là ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

La ligne coupa alors, nous empêchant de savoir ce qui était advenu de lui. Mais, en tout cas, ce coup de téléphone nous aurait bel et bien confirmé une chose.

« Toute la ville est belle et bien attaquée par ces choses ! Et même la police ne peut rien

faire contre eux ! »

Je vis soudain Rei mettre sa main devant sa bouche et commencer à sangloter de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Comprenant qu'elle avait peur pour la vie de son père, j'essayai de la rassurer en disant :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je connais assez bien ton père pour savoir que … !

_Ce n'était pas lui ! m'interrompit-elle ! J'en suis sûre ! Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec

celle de mon père !

_Quoi ? Mais alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait son téléphone avec lui ?

Tombant à genoux, les mains sur le visage, la jeune fille sanglota :

_Je n'en sais rien ! Je … Je n'en sais vraiment rien ! Oh, papa, viens me chercher ! S'il te plaît !

« En fin de compte, ce coup de téléphone ne l'a pas du tout rassurée, c'est même le contraire ! »

_Allez ! supplia Morita, en essayant d'allumer son portable ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon téléphone soit à plat à un moment pareil ?

_Même si la batterie aurait été pleine, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait avec ? l'interrogea Saya.

_Appelez Takashi pour savoir où il se trouve ! lui apprit mon ami ! Puisqu'il a emmené Rei et Hisashi avec lui, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie !

_Plutôt que vouloir les appeler, nous ne ferions pas mieux de contacter la police ? voulut savoir Kohta.

Se frappant soudain le front, Saya lui assura :

_En ce qui concerne dire des bêtises, tu es vraiment un champion toute catégorie, toi ! Tu le fais exprès ?

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrogea le garçon ! Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent encore nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

_En théorie, oui ! approuva Morita ! Mais, en passant dans les couloirs, j'ai aperçu quelque colonnes de fumée provenant du centre-ville ! À croire que c'est toute la ville qui est touchée par cette vague de morts-vivants !

_Et si c'était plus que la ville ? les interrogea Saya ! Et si cette maladie avait touché beaucoup plus de personnes que ça ?

Se tournant vers elle avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux garçons s'exclamèrent :

_Tu veux dire qu'il y a une chance pour que tout le pays soit touché ?

_Oh que oui ! approuva Saya ! Et dans ce cas, que peut faire l'armée, à votre avis ? D'accord, elle comporte beaucoup de soldats, mais ce n'est qu'un petit chiffre comparé aux 200 millions de personnes qui vivent au Japon ! Si tout le pays est touché et qu'une grosse partie de la population s'est déjà transformée, alors ni eux, ni personne d'autre ne peut freiner cette propagation !

Les deux garçons se mirent à déglutir avant d'approuver ce qu'elle disait.

_Nous sommes livrés à nous même ! comprit Kohta ! Pour quitter cet enfer, nous sommes obligés de quitter le Japon !

_Et nous ne savons même pas si le reste du monde n'est pas déjà condamné ! renchérit Morita ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'un tel carnage puisse se dérouler aussi rapidement, alors que ce matin encore, tout me paraissait normal ! Comment ces zombies ont-ils bien pu apparaître ?

_Eh bien … ! commença Saya.

À cet instant, des zombies, apparurent derrière les trois lycéens, et tentèrent de les encerclés sans leur laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir.

_L'escalier, vite ! hurla Morita, en poussant Kohta devant lui.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le lycéen passa devant les deux autres et se mit à monter les marches à vitesse grand V. Si Usain Bold avait été là, j'aurais parié qu'il serait arrivé deuxième, en haut des escaliers. Tentant de l'imiter, ses deux camarades commencèrent à le suivre, quand Saya sentit une paire de bras l'attraper autour de sa taille.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se sentant immobilisé.

Derrière elle, le zombie qui venait de la capturer commença à ouvrir les mâchoires en grand, tandis que la jeune fille se débattait de son mieux.

_Au secours ! hurla-t-elle.

_Saya ! paniqua Kohta, en la voyant sur le point de se faire mordre.

Pivotant alors, Morita redescendit les marches avant d'effectuer un saut en l'air, coude replié en avant. Levant son visage vers lui, le mort-vivant eut juste le temps de voir le garçon lui donner un coup qui percuta ses mâchoires, sans retenu. Néanmoins, à la grande frayeur du garçon, il sentit, malgré le haut de son uniforme, les dents du zombie entrer en contact avec la peau de son bras, quand il pulvérisa ses dernières.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

En tout cas, le coup, additionné à son élan, provoqua un déséquilibre du zombie, qui chuta en arrière, en entraînant les deux lycéens, avec lui. Loin d'être réactif, ou d'avoir simplement l'idée de s'écarter, les autres zombies, qui commencèrent à gravir les marches virent leur semblable leur tomber dessus et provoqua un véritable carambolage. La scène ressemblait fort à une boule de bowling qui venait d'effectuer un strike.

_Saya ! Morita ! paniqua Kohta, en les voyant tomber, en même temps que leurs agresseurs.

Se relevant en s'accrochant à la rampe de l'escalier, Morita parvint à se remettre debout, comparé aux zombies, qui effectuaient tout un tas de gestes désorganisés pour s'extraire les uns des autres. Attrapant Saya avant que l'un d'eux n'ait l'idée de l'agripper de nouveau, il la balançait presque devant lui, avant de se remettre à monter les marches, en la poussant devant lui.

_On se dépêche ! On se dépêche ! hurla-t-il.

_Oh, tais-toi ! lui ordonna Saya ! Qui est-ce qui t'as demandé de m'aider, d'abord ?

_Bah … ! s'étonna le garçon ! Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser entre les griffes de … !

_J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule ! affirma-t-elle, en doublant soudain

Kohta, qui les attendait en haut de l'escalier.

_Hé, ça va ton coude ? voulut savoir ce dernier, en regardant Morita.

_Je crois ! affirma le garçon, en relevant la manche de son uniforme ! À un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il avait réussit à me blesser, mais en fait, je … !

Il se tût soudain, en voyant du sang à l'endroit même où il avait sentit les dents du

zombie le toucher . En même temps que son visage se décomposa, il tomba à genoux devant les deux autres avant de murmurer :

_Je vais mourir !

_Qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Saya, en se tournant vers lui.

_Tu as été mordu ! comprit Kohta, en voyant le sang.

Des larmes apparurent soudain dans les yeux de Morita et il se mit à crier :

_Pourquoi ?

_Cours, Tamaki ! Cours!

_Je fais ce que je peux !

La situation avait dégénéré que depuis un quart d'heure au grand maximum et, pourtant, courant de gauche à droite deux filles se rendirent bien compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun survivant là où elles passaient. Il n'y avait que des corps qui traînaient au sol ainsi que des zombies qui se mirent à leur poursuite.

_Il y en a partout, Natsumi ! s'apeura Tamaki, en se cramponnant à son amie.

Grande ; bronzée et protectrice, Natsumi avait un corps taillé tout en muscle, des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau.

_Nous allons passer par la porte de secours du rez-de-chaussée ! décida-t-elle, en tirant l'autre fille par le bras ! Partons d'ici et tentons de trouver de l'aide en ville !

_D'ac … D'accord ! approuva Tamaki, en se mettant à la suivre.

Tout le contraire de son amie, Tamaki était une fille calme et réservée. Plutôt petite ainsi que frêle, elle ressemblait à une vraie poupée. Elle était souvent la cible de moqueries de certaines filles, qui ne pouvaient lui pardonner le fait d'attirer l'attention des garçons, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, à chaque fois, ces dernières étaient certaines de voir Natsumi se mettre en elles et son amie, afin de la protéger.

Mais dans cette situation, même la lycéenne ne savait pas comment procéder pour être certaines de les tirer de là. En tout cas, ce n'était pas ses talents au karaté ou la perche que tenait Tamaki dans les mains qui allaient changer quelque chose.

« Sortir d'ici, c'est bien ! Mais que ferions-nous ensuite ? se demanda Natsumi. »

Tournant tout à coup, pour emprunter l'escalier, menant au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille percuta soudain une personne qui se dressait devant elle, et tomba à la renverse. Poussant un gémissement, quand ses fesses touchèrent le sol, elle finit par lever les yeux, et aperçut un lycéen présentant d'énormes blessures, au niveau du torse. Vu l'aspect qu'il avait, il était évident qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

_Oh non ! s'apeura-t-elle, en tentant de reculer.

Ne voulant pas la laisser s'enfuir, le zombie s'apprêta à la saisir, quand Tamaki lui envoya sa perche dans le visage. Le coup manquant de puissance, ne suffit pas à abattre le cadavre ambulant. Mais le voir vaciller quelques instants permit à Natsumi d'avoir le

temps de se redresser et de lui envoyer sa jambe, à l'arrière de son tibia. La balayette qu'elle effectua fit perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire, qui s'écroula pesamment. Malgré ce magnifique geste, qui avait toujours éberlué ses adversaires, le cadavre commençait à se relever sans mal.

_Partons ! ordonna la jeune fille, en agrippant son amie.

Voulant d'abord contourner leur adversaire pour emprunter les escaliers, les deux amies aperçurent tout à coup plusieurs zombies qui avaient déjà pris le contrôle de la cage d'escalier. Ne pouvant que battre en retraite, elles retournèrent dans le couloir. Malheureusement, d'autres zombies, alertés par leurs bruits, étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers elles, en empruntant les deux côtés du couloir.

_Nous sommes piégés ! s'apeura Tamaki, en se serrant dos à dos contre Natsumi.

Constatant que la situation lui échappait de seconde en seconde, la jeune fille serra soudain les dents de rage.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? »

Elle aperçut soudain Tamaki, courir vers une porte et tenter d'ouvrir cette dernière. Peine perdue, elle était verrouillée.

_Nous ne pouvons même nous y réfugier ! s'apitoya-t-elle.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, Natsumi courut vers elle avant de lui ordonner :

_Pousses-toi !

_Hein ?

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Natsumi leva sa jambe en l'air, avant d'écraser son talon sur la base de la poignée de la porte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette dernière saute, sous l'impact, emportant le verrou avec elle. Souriant, la lycéenne vit la porte s'ouvrir de quelques centimètres, preuve que son attaque avec fonctionner.

_Je n'ai pas fait six ans de karaté pour rien ! assura-t-elle, en pénétrant dans la salle ! Dépêches toi, nous devons nous barricader à l'intérieur !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son amie ne l'imite. Mais à l'instant, où elle pénétra, à son tour, dans la pièce, Tamaki sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, avant que des dents la mordirent sauvagement au cou. Elle fut tellement surprise, ainsi que paniqué, qu'elle ne put que murmurer :

_Natsumi ! Aides-moi !

Cette dernière, en se retournant, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en constatant que son amie était en train de se faire mordre à l'épaule.

_Tamaki ! hurla-t-elle, en sprintant aussitôt vers elle.

Fermant le poing, elle donna un coup, qui frappa l'agresseur, dans le nez. Écrasé comme l'aurait fait une pomme de terre, le nez du zombie se retrouva complètement aplati. Néanmoins, l'impact ne fut pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il en lâche Tamaki.

_Enfoiré ! l'insulta Natsumi, en tentant de le repousser ! Lâches-là ! Lâches-là !

Sûrement exaspéré par ses cris et ses coups, le zombie finit par ouvrir ses mâchoires et laisser tomber Tamaki, à ses pieds. Mais à peine ouvrit-il ses mâchoires, qu'il se tourna

vers Natsumi tout en commençant à l'attraper au niveau des poignets.

_Recules ! lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui donnant un coup de genoux, qui l'atteignit au

niveau de son diaphragme.

Son agresseur poussa un drôle de bruit. Comme celui que faisait quelqu'un, qui était en train de s'étouffer. Pourtant, les mains du zombie exerçaient toujours la même pression sur les poignets de la jeune fille, qu'il refusait de lâcher.

« Rien de ce que je fais ne fonctionne contre eux ! constata-t-elle, en cessant alors de se débattre. »

Elle laissa tout à coup sa tête tomber sur le côté, afin que son agresseur puisse avoir une belle vue sur sa nuque.

« Ça ne serre à rien de lutter ! Autant en finir maintenant ! Au moins, je pourrais revoir Tamaki ! »

Un jet de sang aspergea soudain les deux personnes tandis que Natsumi préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le zombie la mordre. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle reçut plusieurs gouttelettes rouge sur le visage, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. S'était comme si le zombie ne l'avait toujours pas mordu, voir toucher. Par contre, ce dernier poussa un autre grognement.

« Hum ? fit Natsumi, en ouvrant les yeux. »

Passant près de son visage, elle aperçut le corps du mort-vivant, basculer en avant, pour s'écrouler par terre, sous ses yeux étonnés. À voir l'arrière de son crâne, il semblait s'être prit un puissant coup, qui venait de lui détruire la cervelle.

_Quoi ? Mais comment … ?

Une confrontation répondit à sa question, tandis qu'un autre zombie tomba à terre. Utilisant son sabre en bois, une lycéenne était apparut dans la scène et se battait contre les zombies, les uns après les autres. Tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà combattu, étaient déjà au sol, avec la boîte crânienne ouverte.

« Mais qui est cette fille ? se demanda Natsumi, en la voyant combattre le dernier zombie qui restait dans la salle. »

Elle lui donna un coup latéral, au niveau du ventre et le propulsa contre un mur. Sous l'impact, le mort-vivant s'apprêtait à tomber par terre, quand son adversaire le frappa en haut de la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui porter le coup de grâce et qu'il s'écroule, raide mort.

Le regardant ne donner plus aucun signe de vie, la lycéenne expira un grand coup afin de se calmer. Reconnaissant sa silhouette grande et mince, et ses longs cheveux noirs, Natsumi murmura :

_Saeko … Busujima ?

La lycéenne se tourna alors vers elle avant de lui demander :

_Es-tu blessée ?

_Euh … non !

_Tu ne t'es pas fait mordre ?

_Oui !

Saeko lui prit alors la main avant de la tirer hors de la pièce :

_Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Partons avant que d'autres ne viennent ici !

_Attends ! l'arrêta Natsumi ! Et Tamaki ?

_Qui est-elle ? l'interrogea Saeko.

Se débattant alors pour qu'elle la lâche, Natsumi finit par courir vers le corps de son amie, qui gisait toujours au sol, inerte.

_Tamaki ! l'appela-t-elle, en se mettant à la secouer ! Est-ce que ça va ?

S'approchant, Saeko remarqua bien vite la marque de morsure que le cadavre avait au cou et ordonna alors :

_Recules ! Il se peut qu'elle … !

Les yeux de Tamaki s'ouvrirent alors et les deux filles purent entendre un faible :

_Nat … sumi !

Un long sourire illumina le visage de son amie, qui se mit à lui assurer :

_Oui, c'est moi, Tamaki ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne compte pas t'abandonner !

_J'ai … mal ! lui apprit-elle, en se mettant à grimacer.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons partir d'ici et je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital ! lui jura Natsumi, en commençant à mettre ses bras sous son corps.

_Pour quoi … faire ? l'interrogea Tamaki ! Je vais … mourir, non ?

_Ne dis pas ça ! lui ordonna Natsumi ! Il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un pourra te soigner !

_Personne ne peut plus rien faire pour l'aider ! lui apprit soudain Saeko, en posant une main sur son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Natsumi, en se retournant vers elle.

L'ignorant, Saeko s'agenouilla près de la mourante et lui demanda :

_Comment te sens-tu ?

_Je n'ai même plus la force de me lever ! l'informa-t-elle.

Elle se mit soudain à tousser, tout en crachant du sang.

_J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra me faire plus souffrir ! se plaignit Tamaki ! Pourtant, je n'arrive même plus à sentir mon corps !

_Dans ce cas, veux-tu que j'abrège tes souffrances ? l'interrogea Saeko.

_Abréger … mes souffrances ? répéta Tamaki.

La prenant par le devant de son uniforme, Natsumi souleva soudain Saeko avant de se mettre à la menacer :

_Redis lui ça encore une fois et je te jure que je tuerais ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse la … !

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire , Natsumi ! l'arrêta soudain Tamaki.

Se tournant vers elle, Natsumi s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son amie lui assura :

_C'est trop tard pour moi ! Je veux juste mourir sans redouter de renaître en un monstre ! Alors, s'il te plaît, laisses la faire !

_Mais … Mais … ! commença Natsumi, en sentant des larmes lui couler sur les joues, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

_Je t'oublierais jamais ! lui assura-t-elle, en tendant la main vers elle.

La saisissant, Natsumi finit par l'implorer :

_Non ! Je … Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Tu es plus que ma meilleure amie Tamaki ! Tu m'as toujours soutenu, alors que les autres pensaient le contraire ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

_Et moi, je ne veux pas te tuer en te mordant ! rétorqua son amie.

Serrant sa main sur le manche de son sabre Saeko finit par demander à l'adresse :

_Alors que décides-tu ?

Essayant alors de retenir ses larmes, Natsumi se mit à se mordre la lèvre avant de finir par dire :

_Fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne souffre plus !

Comprenant qu'elle allait profiter du repos éternel, Tamaki sourit faiblement avant de lui demander :

_Dis juste à ma mère que je l'aime, s'il te plaît ! Et dis lui aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi ! Le paradis, c'est peut-être bien ! La preuve … !

Crachant une nouvelle fois du sang, elle expira longuement avant de fermer les yeux.

_... personne n'a jamais voulut en repartir ! murmura-t-elle, avant d'expirer une toute dernière fois fois.

La voyant cesser de grimacer et de parler, Natsumi serra la main de son amie si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la briser. Pourtant, son amie ne poussa aucune plainte, signe qu'elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait plus ressentir la moindre sensation.

_Ta … maki ! articula-t-elle ! Moi aussi, je ne t'oublierais jamais !

Se levant alors, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et, après s'être retourné et plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles, elle permit à Saeko :

_Vas-y ! Tues le monstre qui essaye de la contrôler !

Sortant son arme de son fourreau, il ne fallut pas qu'elle en dise plus pour que la lycéenne n'explose le crâne de celle qui s'apprêtait à renaître pour se nourrir de leurs chairs.

Durant quelques secondes, il régna un lourd silence dans la salle et on n'entendit qu'ici et là, les sanglots que Natsumi essayait de maîtriser.

Ayant peur que d'autres zombies n'arrivent, Saeko finit par demander :

_Que comptes-tu faire ? Veux-tu te battre ou bien préfères-tu abandonner ?

_Je … Je … ! commença Natsumi.

Serrant le poing, elle finit par dire :

_Il faut que j'apprenne la mort de Tamaki, à sa mère et lui transmettre le message qu'elle m'a demandé ! C'est le peu que je puisse encore faire pour elle !

Passant son bras devant ses yeux, elle l'interrogea :

_Es-tu bien Sakeo Busujima , la capitaine du club de kendo ?

_Oui ! En effet, c'est bien moi !

_Je m'appelle Natsumi ! Je fais partie du club de karaté ! Alors, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien me laisser venir avec toi ! Je te promets de faire mon possible pour me rendre utile ! Laisses moi une chance de réaliser ce que Tamaki m'a demandé comme dernière requête ! Je t'en supplies !

Accrochant son arme à la ceinture de sa jupe, Saeko finit par lui avouer :

_Je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour le travail en équipe !

Quittant la pièce, elle lui fit néanmoins signe de la suivre :

_Mais on peut néanmoins faire des exceptions, non ? Allez, viens !

Constatant qu'elle approuva sa demande, Natsumi afficha de son mieux, un sourire plein de reconnaissance avant de la suivre.

( Désolé pour son fan-club mais l'infirmière n'apparaîtra pas dans ce livre. En effet, j'ai eu beau lire et relire le manga, à part être chauffeur, elle ne sert à rien et me sort par les yeux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la remplacer par une lycéenne plus utile et plus intelligente ! )


	5. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 5

_Je vais me transformer ! s'apeura Morita, en voyant le sang qui lui recouvrait le coude ! Cet idiot a réussit à me blesser !

Alors que les trois amis avaient réussi à échapper aux zombies et étaient parvenus à s' engouffrer dans la salle des travaux manuels, le garçon était toujours en panique par le fait de bientôt se transformer en une créature assoiffé de sang.

_Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! répéta-t-il.

_Saya, que devons nous faire ? l'interrogea Kohta ! Il va devenir l'un d'eux s'il nous ne faisons rien !

Examinant la blessure du garçon, la jeune fille finit par dire :

_S'il est infecté, il est évident que nous ne pouvons rien faire !

Tombant à genoux, Morita ne put s'empêcher de sangloter en disant :

_Non, pas ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

_Ne pouvons-nous pas désinfecter la plaie ? voulut savoir Kohta ! Je vois souvent ce genre de choses à la télé ! Les gens utilisent leur briquet pour détruire les bactéries pathogènes que peut contenir une blessure ! Alors, peut-être que … !

Sifflant, la jeune fille finit par sortir un mouchoir de la poche de sa jupe, avant de commencer à éponger le sang qu'il recouvrait le bras de son camarade.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? voulut savoir ce dernier.

_Si tu avais été mordu, je n'aurais rien pu faire ! l'informa la jeune fille ! Nous pouvons dire que tu es chanceux, car tu n'as pas été blessé !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

Quand la jeune fille termina de nettoyer tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui, elle se saisit de son bras avant de commencer à le presser entre ses doigts :

_Si tu avais été blessé, la blessure n'aurait pas eut le temps de se refermer ! lui apprit-

elle ! Donc, nous devrions voir du sang en échapper à coup sûr ! Hors là … !

Malaxant encore et encore la chair du garçon, Saya fit rapidement comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_Je n'ai pas la moindre blessure ! constata Morita.

_Le sang qu'il avait tout à l'heure appartenait au zombie que tu avait frappé ! comprit Kohta ! Il a dût traverser son uniforme et se coller à la peau de ton bras !

Écarquillant les yeux, Morita se mit à respirer rapidement, tout en déglutissant, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, finalement, il se mit à rire avant de déclarer :

_Oh, le flip de malade ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer !

Kohta se mit alors à féliciter la jeune fille :

_Bien joué Saya ! Tu es vraiment une bonne observatrice !

_Et vous deux, deux pauvres fardeaux inutiles ! les insulta alors la jeune fille.

_Hein ?

_Vous ne faites que me ralentir ! leur apprit-elle ! Toi parce que tu es incompétent et bête comme il y a pas et le deuxième parce que c'est une vraie chochotte de première !

Le regard de Kohta se durcit alors et il s'exclama :

_Hé, tu y vas fort là ! D'accord, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très utile dans ce genre de situation ! Mais tu oublies quand même que si Morita ne t'avait pas sauvé, tout à l'heure, tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps !

_Hein ? s'étonna Saya, en lui lançant un regard noir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?

_ Qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que … !

_Non, laisses tomber Kohta ! l'arrêta soudain Morita ! Elle a parfaitement raison ! Même si je l'ai protégée, mourir en vous abandonnant aurait rendu mon geste inutile !

_Mais … Mais … ! bégaya Kohta.

_Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois ! l'arrêta Saya, en se mettant à fouiller la pièce ! Allez plutôt me trouver tout ce qui pourrait nous servir d'armes !

_Armes ! répéta le garçon, en examinant la pièce où ils se trouvaient ! Tu penses vraiment que nous pourrons en trouver dans cette salle ?

_Si je nous ais emmené jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas par hasard ! C'est sûrement dans la salle des travaux pratiques que nous pourrons trouver de quoi nous défendre !

_Restes plus qu'à savoir quoi ! remarqua Morita, en se mettant en quête d'un objet qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire.

Se saisissant soudain d'un petit marteau, il demanda :

_Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire ?

_Contre un zombie, oui ! lui apprit Saya ! Mais contre une horde, pas du tout !

Examinant le matériel, à son tour, Kohta finit par dénicher un pistolet à clous sans fil.

_Un pistolet à clous ? s'étonna-t-il, en le prenant ! Vous avez vu, il fonctionne au gaz !

_Bien sûr qu'il fonctionne au gaz, idiot ! s'énerva Saya ! Sinon, on n'appellerait pas ça un pistolet à clou sans fil ! Tu es sûr d'avoir un cerveau, toi ?

_Saya, moins fort ! l'implora Morita ! Sinon, ils … !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un choc se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte suivit par des grognements.

_Et mince ! jura le garçon ! Les voilà !

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient être plusieurs, aucun d'eux ne réussit à ouvrir la porte, qui n'était pas barricadé mais juste verrouillée.

_Une chance qu'ils ne peuvent pas détruire cette porte ! remarqua Saya.

Comme s'ils venaient de l'entendre, les zombies redoublèrent soudain d'efforts, et les coups puissants se mirent à pleuvoir sur la porte.

_Bah, niveau puissance, ils sont quand même bon ! remarqua Morita, en se mettant à reculer ! Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est toi l'homme, après tout ! Sers-toi de ton arme !

_Mais tu viens juste de dire que … !

Ignorant la discussion de ses deux amis, Kohta semblait absorbé par '' l'arme de tir '' qu'il

venait de dégoter et se mit à compter le nombre de recharges et de clous que comptait la réserve :

_Il n'y a qu'une seule recharge ! remarqua-t-il, en la sortant d'un petit carton ! Par contre, pour les clous, on a de quoi tuer un bonne partie des zombies de cet endroit, si j'arrive à bien me débrouiller avec !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ? l'interrogea Saya, tandis qu'elle poussait une table contre la porte, avec l'aide de Morita ! Viens plutôt nous aider à barricader cet endroit !

Faisant mine d'être sourd, le garçon remplit les réservoirs de son arme en gaz et en munitions, avant de le soupeser de manière à savoir s'il avait une bonne maniabilité.

_La recharge est de vingt-cinq clous ! C'est plutôt bien ! Par contre, il pèse au moins quatre kilos ! Ce qui équivaut à un fusil d'assaut !

Il se tourna soudain vers les deux autres et leur ordonna :

_Il me faut quelque chose pour stabiliser ma visée ! Trouvez moi un manche à balai ; un crayon ; du scotch ou ruban adhésif ; et une gomme !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres, en se regardant mutuellement.

_Dépêchez-vous, si vous voulez survivre ! ordonna le garçon, qui s'était déjà mis à la recherche du matériel dont il avait besoin.

Constatant que la barricade ne tiendra pas plus d'une minute, Morita décida finalement de lui faire confiance. Au contraire, butée comme elle était, Saya s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras venir à bout de tous ces monstres avec un simple pistolet à clous ? Tu rêves mon gars ! Aides moi plutôt à consolider cet endroit !

_Ta barricade ne pourra tenir le coup que contre cinq zombies, au grand maximum ! assura le garçon, en se saisissant soudain d'une grosse règle en bois jaune ! Par contre, s'ils deviennent plus nombreux, elle n'aura aucune chance ! Au lieu de nous occuper de notre défense, je préfère tout miser sur l'attaque !

_Celle qui a des idées ici, c'est moi ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Toi, tu n'es là que pour exécuter ce que je te dis te faire !

L'ignorant une nouvelle fois, le garçon prêta attention à son arme, auquel il incorpora une misée, avec une gomme coupée en deux et un crayon. Il avait ensuite accroché les deux règles sur les côtés du pistolet afin de le maintenir plus facilement ( bon j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris à quoi ça lui a servi de confectionner ça ).

_Tu crois que ça va marcher ? l'interrogea Morita, en le voyant faire.

_Ça va être du cinquante-cinquante ! J'espère juste que la puissance de cette arme me permettra de transpercer les crânes des zombies !

Sentant un danger proche arriver, ces derniers réussirent enfin à faire voler la porte, avant de repousser la barricade de fortune qu'avait pu construire Saya.

_Nous … Nous sommes fichus ! remarqua la jeune fille, en apercevant la dizaine de zombies, qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

_Et c'est parti ! annonça Kohta, en se mettant en position, arme en main, avant d'appuyer

sur la cagette.

Le premier clou qui sortit fit une incroyable course, à toute allure, entre le réservoir de l'arme et le crâne du zombie en tête de groupe. S'y plantant avec une étrange facilité, le projectile figea tout à coup le zombie, qui s'écroula par terre, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

_Parfait ! s'exclama Kohta, en affichant un visage cruel ! Pour une arme improvisée, je crois qu'elle nous suffira amplement pour partir d'ici !

Pour le prouver, il visa le front des autres zombies, et se mit à leur faire mordre la poussière un à un. Morita ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en constatant qu'un adversaire tombait, à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur la cagette.

_Trop fort !

Pour sa part, Saya bouillait intérieurement de rage :

« Pour qui ils se prennent à la fin ! Déjà que Morita me sauve en pensant que j'ai besoin de son aide et, maintenant, voilà que ce gros plein de soupe, décide d'en faire longtemps ! Je suis pourtant le génie de l'équipe alors pourquoi je me sens aussi faible ? »

_Tu veux utiliser la lance à incendie ? m'étonnai-je, tandis que Rei était en train de dérouler cette dernière.

Incorporé à l'un des murs extérieur de la salle d'astronomie, cette dernière avait été installé ici, en cas d'incendie sur le toit. Cependant, Rei voulait l'utiliser d'une tout autre manière.

_Absolument ! approuva la jeune fille ! Quand la vanne est ouverte, au maximum, le jet dégagé est tellement puissant qu'il pourra repousser sans problèmes ces créatures !

Tournant la tête vers notre barrière, je en pus m'empêcher de dire qu'une offensive serait la bienvenue, puisque les zombies avaient finalement eut la brillante idée de commencer à la surmonter.

_Bon, ben, de toute façon, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! approuvai-je, en pointant l'extrémité du tuyau vers les zombies ! Mets le jet à fond !

Il ne fallut pas que je le répète une seconde fois, pour qu'elle se mette à tourner la vanne, afin d'actionner l'arrivée d'eau. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'aperçus le tuyau se remplit à toute vitesse d'eau et le jet fit si puissant que ce dernier m'échappa presque des mains.

_La vache ! m'exclamai-je, en l'orientant vers le haut.

Transperçant le cerveau d'un des derniers zombies qui restaient dans la salle, Kohta commençait à faire mine de sortir de cette dernière tout en ordonnant aux autres :

_Prenez toutes les armes que vous avez trouvé ! Et récupérez aussi toutes les recharges en clou !

Loin de vouloir lui obéir aussi bien que Morita, Saya s'écria :

_Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres ?

Se retournant vers elle, Kohta lui adressa un regard de psychopathe tout en lui disant :

_Si tu veux survivre, fais-le !

Le voir ainsi, tout en tuant le dernier zombie qui restait, Saya ne put que sentir sa colère s'évanouir pour être remplacé par une peur qui venait de naître à l'égard du garçon.

« Mais qui c'est à la fin ? »

S'apprêtant à prendre le sac de munitions, elle vit soudain Morita le saisir, en même temps que son marteau et une perceuse.

_Laisses-moi faire ! lui proposa-t-il, en suivant Kohta.

_Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle ! Toi aussi tu penses que je ne suis même pas digne de porter un simple sac !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je veux servir à quelque chose, pour ne pas devenir le boulet du groupe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Kohta est peut-être le sniper, mais toi tu es le cerveau ! Laisses moi juste de seconder dans ta tâche, s'il te plaît !

Malgré le compliment qui lui été adressé, Saya préféra siffler de mécontentement, avant de passer devant lui. Pourtant, le garçon put entendre un vague '' merci'' de sa part, quand elle fut proche de lui.

« Ce type ! pensa-t-elle ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait être plus serviable et utile que je ne le pensais ! »

Mettant un pied en arrière, j'orientai mes bras en avant avant de crier :

_Prenez vous ça dans la tronche !

Réussissant enfin à atterrir de l'autre côté de la barricade, l'un des morts vivants vit à peine arriver sur lui le jet d'eau, avant qu'il ne se retrouve propulsé contre la barrière. Cette dernière ne tenue qu'un instant, avant de se faire balayer à son tour, emportant avec elle les zombies qui se trouvaient derrière. Ces derniers furent propulsés en arrière, avant

de s'écraser violemment contre le sol. Certains eurent la malchance d'atterrir la tête la première contre le béton. J'en aperçus même un passer par-dessus la rempart de sécurité, qui entourait le toit, pour chuter plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Pour faire court, le plan de Rei avait vraiment mieux fonctionner que je ne l'aurais prévu.

_La vache ! m'exclamai-je, quand mon amie se décida d'éteindre l'arrivée d'eau ! Ils sont tous été complètement balayés ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on nous interdisait de nous amuser avec !

_Je me suis souvenue de sa puissance, en tombant dessus ! m'apprit-elle, en me rejoignant ! Tu te souviens quand les pompiers sont venus et que tu as voulus faire l'âne avec ? Toi et Hisashi, vous avez été … !

Elle se tut soudain, en remarquant qu'elle venait de prononcer le prénom de notre ancien ami, par mégarde.

_Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle, aussitôt ! Ma langue a fourchée !

_C'est bon ! assurai-je ! Ce n'est rien ! En tout cas, je crois pas que j'oublierais de sitôt la

puissance de ces tuyaux !

_Que fait-on maintenant ? m'interrogea la jeune fille, en voyant les survivants du côté ennemi en train de se relever.

_Quoi que nous fassions, cela sera risqué pour nous ! lui appris-je ! Si nous décidons de quitter le lycée, on foncera directement dans la gueule du loup ! Mais si nous restons ici, c'est ces choses qui nous attaquerons ! Que décides-tu ?

Ramassant alors ma batte, mon amie me la tendit avant de me dire :

_Mourir, en voulant rester ici, n'aura aucun sens à mes yeux ! Je préfère de loin me battre pour voir où cela pourra nous mener !

Je posai soudain ma main dans ses cheveux, comme l'aurait fait fait un grand frère avec sa petite sœur, avant de dire :

_Quelque fois, tu me surprends ! Dire qu'il y a peu, tu voulais mourir en abandonnant tout !

_J'ai été idiote ! m'avoua-t-elle ! En voulant abréger ma vie pour éviter de me battre, je n'ai penser qu'à moi-même ! Pourtant, outre qu'Hisashi, je sais pertinemment que des personnes, comme ma famille feront tous pour me retrouver ! Mourir en les abandonnant serait vraiment ingrat de ma part !

_Et se ne sont pas les seuls qui auront pleuré ta mort ! assurai-je.

_Hein ?

Ignorant sa question, je fonçais soudain vers le mort-vivant le plus proche, et le frappa de toute mes forces au sommet du crâne. Sa tête fut aplati au point de rentrer dans la base de son coup, qui cédait petit à petit, en fonction que ses cervicales furent réduite en morceaux.

Voyant son acolyte se faire battre, un autre zombie prit la relève face à moi. Décidant de s'intégrer dans le combat, Rei lui envoya l'extrémité de son manche, au milieu du ventre, afin de le faire reculer.

_Tant que j'y croirais, je ne perdrais pas face à vous ! assurai-je, en lui envoyant ma batte, au niveau de la joue.

Le haut de la tête de mon adversaire se disloqua en même temps que son corps tomba sur le côté.

_Quand on connaît l'astuce, on peut les battre assez facilement ! remarquai-je.

_Les choses à savoir sur eux sont le manque d'intelligence dont ils font preuve ainsi que leur extrême lenteur ! C'est en exploitant ces deux choses que nous pourrons nous en débarrasser !

_Tu as raison ! approuvai-je, en courant vers la porte qui nous permettait d'atteindre l'étage d'en-dessus ! Maintenant on fonce !

_Hé, attends ! voulut m'arrêter Rei ! Tu m'as toujours pas dit où nous irons une fois que nous aurons quitté cet endroit !

M'arrêtant alors, je lui appris :

_Rejoindre nos familles, bien sûr ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais revoir ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais comment faire pour lutter contre tous ces zombies ? Sans compter que ce n'est

qu'un tout petit nombre comparé à ceux qui doivent nous attendre dehors !

_Il faut trouver et rassembler tous les survivants ! lui appris-je ! Je suis persuadé que Morita en fait partie ! Si nous parvenons à former un groupe uni, nos chances de nous en sortir augmenterons !

Je m'apprêtais alors à partir, quand Rei me demanda :

_En fait, tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta famille, toi aussi ? Je suis parvenue à contacter le téléphone de mon père ! Donc tu pourrais réussir à faire la même chose avec celui de tes parents, non ?

_Pas la peine ! assurai-je ! Mon père est en voyage pour le travail donc, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourra pas venir me sortir de ce pétrin ! Quand à ma mère, elle est institutrice en primaire ! Elle doit sûrement avoir assez de travail à gérer tous ces enfants en panique, en plus de s'occuper de moi ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne vais quand même pas l'appeler pour lui dire '' Allô maman, je suis en train de tuer des zombies ! Si tu as le temps, tu peux venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ? ''

Malgré le fait que je pensais que ma blague était d'assez mauvais goût, j'entendis mon amie glousser dans mon dos :

_Oh, Takashi ! Tu ne devrais pas rire avec ça !

« Je n'ai pourtant pas envie de rire ! pensai-je ! Vu ce qui nous arrive , il y a de grandes chances pour que l'école de ma mère ait connu le même sort ! La grande question que je me pose est donc, s'en est-elle tirée ? »

Arrivant à cet instant, dans un couloir, nous nous apprêtions à emprunter un escalier, quand une voix s'éleva au loin :

_Aidez-nous !

Tournant la tête, je vis quelques lycéens, en train de nous faire des signes, alors qu'ils

étaient entourés de plusieurs zombies.

_Venez nous aider ! supplia une fille ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide !

Aussitôt, Rei fit un pas vers eux, mais je finis par la retenir et lui affirma :

_Nous ne pouvons rien fait pour les aider !

En effet, il y avait, en tout, six zombies qui entouraient les trois lycéens que je voyais. Autant dire qu'ils étaient largement plus nombreux que nous.

_Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir les aider, si c'est pour se sacrifier inutilement ! assurai-je, en commençant à m'en aller.

Hésitant quelques instants, mon amie finit par me suivre, en voyant les zombies commencer à se jeter sur les lycéens.


	6. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 6

_Saya, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les clous ? l'interrogea Morita.

Tandis que lui et les deux autres lycéens étaient cachés, dans un couloir, derrière une rangée de casiers, Saya avait discrètement sortit quelques munitions qu'ils avaient emportés pour l'arme de Kohta.

_Tu vas bientôt comprendre ! lui assura-t-elle.

_Ne prends pas tout ! lui conseilla néanmoins Kohta ! Sinon, je vais manquer de … !

_Laisses moi faire ! rétorqua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Pourquoi elle semble plus dure avec moi, qu'elle ne l'est avec Morita ? se demanda le garçon. »

Se saisissant d'un des objet métallique, Saya finit par le lancer sur l'un des zombies qui se déplaçait dans le couloir. Ce dernier, même en se le recevant à l'arrière du crâne, continua sa progression, comme s'il n'avait rien sentit. Pourtant, se fut seulement quand l'objet tomba par terre, qu'il se retourna avant de baisser le regard vers lui.

_Vous avez vu ? chuchota Saya.

_Oui ! approuva Kohta ! On dirait qu'il ne sent rien quand quelque chose le touche !

_Par contre, ils semblent avoir une bonne ouïe ! renchérit Morita.

_C'est exact ! acquiesça Saya, en regardant le zombie, en train de mordre dans le clou ! À leur mort, il semble que leur toucher se soit volatilisé, tout comme leur vue ! Sinon, il ne mordrait pas bêtement dans ce clou ! Par contre, son écoute s'est conservé ! Il est aveugle mais loin d'être sourd ! Il faudra faire attention à ça !

_C'est grâce à ce sens qu'ils nous repère ! comprit Morita ! Et qu'ils peuvent aussi différencier les autres zombies de nous ! Les cris qu'ils poussent ne doivent être produit que par eux et leurs congénères !

_Vous pensez qu'ils détectent aussi la chaleur ? les interrogea Kohta.

_Peu probable ! rétorqua l'autre garçon ! Sinon, ils nous auraient repéré depuis longtemps !

_Tu as raison ! approuva Saya, en faisant demi-tour avant de faire mine de partir ! Pour survivre, tout ce que nous devrons faire est de nous faire très discret ! Même si un zombie passe devant vous, restez complètement immobile ! Ensuite, nous nous rendrons au

centre-ville pour voir si nous pourrons pas trouver d'autres survivants !

_On y va à pied ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Tu veux t'y rendre comment, sinon ?

_Ben, en voiture ! lui apprit Kohta, en se tournant vers Morita.

Ce dernier lui affirma aussitôt :

_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le permis !

_Pareil ! renchérit Saya.

_Mais, c'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup marcher ! insista le garçon.

Ce coup-ci, la lycéenne ne put retenir une seconde de plus la colère qu'elle manifestait contre le garçon et cria :

_Espèce de boulet inutile ! Au lieu de toujours pleurnicher, occupes-toi plutôt d'assurer nos arrières ! Tu auras au moins le mérite de servir à quelque chose !

Voir les deux garçons lui lancer des regards apeurés lui fit aussitôt comprendre la boulette qu'elle venait de commettre. Plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche ne changea à rien puisque, dans le couloir, tous les zombies qui s'y trouvait tournèrent la tête vers eux, avant de se mettre à marcher.

_Plus discrète, tu meurs ! commenta Kohta.

_Tais-toi et butes les ! lui ordonnèrent les deux autres.

Percuté par le pied de Natsumi, en plein milieu du torse, un mort-vivant se sentit propulsé contre un mur. Se cognant contre ce dernier, il s'apprêtait à lancer une contre-attaque, quand l'extrémité d'un sabre en bois, le frappa au niveau de l'arrière de sa nuque. Le coup fit tel que le zombie s'écroula sans demander son reste.

_Tu ne l'as pourtant pas frappé à la tête ! remarqua Natsumi, en voyant leur adversaire tenter de se relever sans succès.

_Il a beau ne pas mourir quand on lui transperce le cœur, il ne peut néanmoins pas se relever si les principaux nerfs qui actionnent ses mouvements ne fonctionnent plus ! Ne pas ressentir la douleur, ne le rend pas invincible ! Si on fait en sorte de les frapper au bon endroit, outre que la tête son corps cessera de bouger ! De la même façon que si tu lui cassais les os !

« Elle est trop cool ! pensa sa protégée, en la suivant, sans ressentir la moindre peur envers les zombies que les deux filles rencontrèrent. »

_Hé, Natsumi ! l'appela Saeko ! Que crois-tu que nous devrions faire maintenant ?

_Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la salle des profs ? l'interrogea son amie.

_Tu crois que nous y serons en sécurité ?

_Pas vraiment ! lui apprit Natsumi ! Néanmoins, je crois que nous aurons de grande chances de dégoter les clés d'un véhicule ! Les profs les mettent toutes là-bas ! Foncer à pied, dans le centre-ville, me semble plutôt dangereux ! Y aller en voiture serait beaucoup moins risqué, non ?

_Tu n'as pas tort ! approuva l'autre fille ! La force de ces choses est, tout de même, supérieure à la moyenne ! Mais sais-tu au moins conduire ?

_J'ai pris assez de cours pour savoir me débrouiller dans une voiture ! lui assura son amie ! Du moins, sans faire d'accident, quoi ! Et toi ?

_C'est à peine si je sais différencier le volant des pédales ! lui avoua Saeko, sans la moindre gêne ! Je crois donc que nous devrons compter sur toi !

_D'accord ! Mais … !

Elle se tut soudain, en entendant de drôles de détonations, non loin d'elles, suivis par les bruits de corps en train de tomber au sol. Parmi le chaos qui régnait, elle perçut même un cri féminin ainsi que des bouts de phrases comme '' restes en arrière '' ou '' on va se les faire ''

_C'était quoi ça ?

_Ça venait non loin de nous ! remarqua Saeko, en faisant devant elle ! Si c'est d'autres survivants, nous devons faire vite pour leur venir en aide !

_Hé, attends-moi !

Écrasant son marteau, contre le crâne d'un zombie, Morita fit ce dernier vaciller légèrement, avant de tendre faiblement les bras vers lui. Sifflant, tout en reculant légèrement, le garçon remarqua :

_L'arme de Kohta est la seule qui soit vraiment efficace face à ces monstres !

_Peut-être mais mes munitions ne sont pas illimités ! remarqua son ami, en tirant sur un autre mort-vivant.

Comptant justement le nombre de projectiles qui lui restait à peu près dans son chargeur, il ordonna soudain :

_Saya, prépares moi d'autres recharges, vite !

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres ! remarqua-t-elle, en fouillant néanmoins dans son sac, afin d'en extraire de nouveaux clous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir quoi faire !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner ce qui lui demanda, le garçon tourna soudain le canon de son arme droit vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un headshoot.

_Hé, mais ? s'apeura la jeune fille, en lâchant alors ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

_Il y en a un derrière toi ! lui apprit le garçon.

Entendre un faible grognement dans son dos mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui fléchit aussitôt les jambes, afin que Kohta puisse aisément mettre en joue le zombie qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Néanmoins, en appuyant sur la cagette, le sniper remarqua soudain qu'il s'était quelque peu compter dans ses calculs, concernant le nombres de clous qui lui restait :

_Je n'ai plus de munitions !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de Saya se décompose. Derrière elle, n'ayant aucune idée de la chance qu'il venait d'avoir, le zombie tendit les bras pour l'agripper au niveau des épaules.

_Saya ! s'exclama Morita, en tentant de venir à son secours.

Néanmoins, les deux adversaires qu'il combattait se dressèrent devant lui, empêchant le garçon de pouvoir aller plus loin.

_Dégagez, vous deux !

Reculant contre un mur, la jeune fille sentit ses jambes flageoler et se laissa tomber par terre.

_Va-t-en ! ordonna-t-elle à son ennemi.

Fouillant dans le sac à munitions, elle se mit à balancer toutes les réserves de clous qui lui tombait sous la main.

_Va-t-en ! répéta-t-elle ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Mais elle eut beau lui jeter des choses, le zombie continua d'avancer et se pencha vers elle.

_Saya ! cria Kohta, en courant vers eux.

L'attaquant par derrière, il se servit de son arme comme massue et la fracassa contre l'arrière du crâne du mort-vivant. Cependant, le coup, n'ayant pas été assez puissant, ne fit que propulser la tête du zombie vers celle de Saya.

« Et merde ! »

Continuant de fouiller dans le sac, la jeune fille, tétanisé par son adversaire, finit par se

saisir d'une nouvelle arme et la brandit droit vers le crâne de ce dernier. Ne pouvant pas se redresser à temps, le mort-vivant sentit l'extrémité d'une perceuse lui perforer la boîte crânienne et commencer à se diriger vers son cerveau.

Tremblant de tout son corps, et commençant à être recouverte de sang, la lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Par pitié, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! »

_Les cris venaient de plus bas ! constatai-je, en dévalant les marches d'un escalier.

_Il faut faire vite si il y a bien d'autres survivants ! approuva Rei.

Mais alors que je sortis de la cage d'escalier pour me retrouver dans le couloir du rez-de chaussé, je manquai de peu de percuter une lycéenne qui sprintai vers le fond de ce dernier.

Surprise de mon arrivée, et croyant que j'étais un ennemi, la jeune fille m'envoya alors l'extrémité de son arme vers le visage. Je ne dû la vie qu'à un réflexe, qui me fit effectuer un saut en arrière. Percutant Rei, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, nous nous retrouvâmes par terre, sou l'étonnement de celle qui avait voulut me tuer.

_Vous êtes vivant ?

_Bien sûr que nous sommes vivants ! ripostai-je, en me relevant ! Mais t'as bien faillit nous tuer avec ton arme !

Arrivant à son tour, Natsumi ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en voyant que Saeko était en notre compagnie.

_Des survivants ? C'est vous que nous venons d'entendre crier ?

_Non ! lui apprit Rei, en se relevant ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qu'on … !

Un énorme cri de peur, suivit par le bruit qui ressemblait à celle d'une perceuse se fit soudain entendre.

_Il y en a d'autres ! compris-je.

Et, avant que je n'eus le temps de faire le moindre geste, je vis la silhouette de Saeko nous doubler avant de courir dans la direction d'où venait le cri.

« Trop rapide ! »

Tentant de l'imiter, je resserrai la pression que j'exerçai sur le manche de ma batte, prêt à m'en servir face aux créatures que nous allions affronté.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, après m'être engouffré dans un tournant, j'aperçus devant moi, Morita tenter de se débarrasser d'un zombie qui s'en prenait à lui ; Kohta en train de se dépêcher de ramasser des clous au sol afin de remplir ce qui ressemblait à un pistolet à clou et, ce qui me stupéfiait sûrement le plus, fut d'apercevoir Saya, recroquevillé contre un mur, en train de transpercer son adversaire avec une perceuse.

« Morita ? Saya ? Kohta ? »

Bien sûr, je me sentis heureux de voir trois de mes connaissances toujours en vie, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer de les retrouver en train de survivre dans une lutte acharnée.

_Il faut les sauver ! s'exclama Rei, en arrivant à son tour, avec Natsumi.

Aussitôt, Saeko, elle et moi foncions vers les zombies qui commençaient à entourer Kohta et Saya. De son côté, Natsumi se mit à foncer vers le zombie que Morita combattait. Profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle entoura son bras autour de son cou afin de l'immobiliser.

_Hein ? s'étonna Morita, surpris de voir une fille qui n'était pas Saya ! Mais qui … ?

_Grouilles-toi, andouille ! lui ordonna Natsumi, en sentant le zombie en train de se débattre.

Levant le marteau qui tenait, Morita ne se fit pas prier pour l'écraser en plein milieu du crâne de ce dernier. Pouvant le viser en toute liberté, il réussit à transpercer la partie osseuse, avant de toucher sa cervelle.

_Je l'ai eu ! se réjouit-il.

_Vite ! Vite ! se pressa Kohta, en se saisissant de trois clous qui tentait de mettre dans le réservoir de son arme.

« Il faut que je me dépêche pour sauver Saya ! »

Néanmoins, l'attrapant, un zombie le fit soudain basculer en arrière, avant de placer sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Voir sa mâchoire grande ouverte fit apparaître des frissons au garçon, qui plaça aussitôt son arme devant lui, afin de faire reculer le monstre. Ayant plus de force que lui, ce dernier se saisit de son arme, avant de le jeter au loin.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir ! s'horrifia le garçon, en fermant les yeux. »

Frappé sur le côté gauche du visage, le monstre se sentit propulsé sur le côté, tandis que Saeko continuait de le frapper au visage.

_Vas en enfer ! rugit-elle, en levant son arme verticalement, au-dessus de sa tête.

Tentant de l'attaquer dans son dos, un autre zombie tendit les bras vers elle. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas qu'une lance lui traversa de part et d'autre les joues et l'immobilisa de cette façon.

_Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Rei.

_Retournes plutôt d'où tu viens ! lui conseillai-je, avant de le frapper au visage.

Le coup lui fracassa le nez avant d'expédier sa tête en arrière tellement fort qu'une partie de sa nuque se tordit en arrière.

« Mais que … ? s'étonna Kohta, en apercevant mon adversaire et celui de Saeko s'effondrer par terre ! Tout est-ce qu'ils sortent ? »

Se retournant dans une synchronisation parfaite, Saeko et moi balançâmes l'embout de nos armes dans le visage du dernier zombie, qui se sentit envoyé contre un casier. Comme ses congénères, il poussa un dernier grognement, avant que son corps ne bascule en avant.

_Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! remarquai-je, en me tournant vers celui que combattait Saya ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que … !

Je me tus alors, en constatant que l'adversaire de la jeune fille avait le crâne complètement transpercer et que son corps devait être démuni de toute âme depuis longtemps. Pourtant, la peur empêchait Saya d'arrêter d'appuyer sur le bouton marche de

son arme.

_Meurs ! Meurs ! Meurs ! cria-t-elle, tout en pleurant.

_Saya ! l'appelai-je ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne vois pas que … !

Une nouvelle fois encore, j'aperçus Saeko marcher devant moi, avant de s'agenouiller près de la jeune lycéenne. Puis, doucement, elle lui retira les doigts de lea perceuse pour que cette dernière cesse de fonctionner. Puisque la jeune fille ne lui opposa aucune résistance, Saeko prit vite possession de l'objet et donna un coup de pied, au corps du zombie, pour dégager la pointe de son crâne. Ce ne fut seulement quand se fut fait que j'osais pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Nous les avons tous battus ! En plus de ça, nous venons finalement de trouver d'autres survivants ! Maintenant, nous sommes … ! »

_Takashi ? s'étonna une voix dans mon dos.

Me retournant, j'aperçus Morita marcher prudemment vers moi, tout en jetant des regards prudent vers ce qui restait des zombies. Il était tout bonnement méconnaissable. Des mèches dépassaient ici et là de sa coiffure, tandis que son gilet en cuir comportait des plusieurs déchirures. En ce qui concernait son pantalon, il était couvert du sang de ceux qu'il avait combattu.

_Morita ! m'exclamai-je, en marchant vers lui, les bras grand ouverts ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Je croyais que tu resterais sur le toit !

_Tu peux parler ! rétorqua-t-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi ! C'est toi qui est parti d'un seul coup, en me laissant tout seul ! J'ai bien cru … !

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il tomba soudain en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Hé, ça va ? m'inquiétai-je.

_J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort ! m'avoua-t-il, en m'adressant un sourire ! Je suis si content de te revoir en vie, mon vieux !

_Moi de même ! lui appris-je, en l'aidant à se relever.

Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût quand ma main toucha la sienne alors qu'elle était recouverte de sang.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? demandai-je ! Tu en a démembré un à mains nus ou quoi ?

_Écrases leur la boite crânienne avec un marteau et nous en reparlerons ! déclara-t-il, en désignant son arme d'un mouvement de tête ! Après la guitare, je suis passé maître dans l'art de me servir de ça !

_Mais jusqu'où iras-tu donc ? ricanai-je.

_Euh, les gars ! nous appela Rei ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger vos retrouvailles mais … !

Elle se tut, en voyant Morita avancer vers elle tout en s'exclamant :

_Notre petite Rei est là aussi ! Dans mes bras !

_Ne t'approches même pas, Morita ! lui prévient la jeune fille, en mettant une main devant elle ! Tu as les vêtements couvert de sang !

_Mais je veux juste te remercier de nous avoir sauvé ! rétorqua le garçon, avant de tourner le regard vers Natsumi ! Et je te remercies aussi ! Moi, c'est Morita !

_Natsumi ! se présenta la jeune fille ! C'est tout naturel de t'avoir sauvé ! Une autre personne l'a bien fait pour moi !

D'un mouvement de tête, elle montra Saeko, qui rétorqua aussitôt :

_N'importe qui aurait fait pareil ! La preuve, ces deux-là nous ont bien aidé alors que nous les connaissions pas !

_Tu es Saeko Busujima, non ? la reconnut Rei ! Moi, je me nomme Rei !

_Moi, c'est Takashi ! renchéris-je.

_Et moi, Kohta ! se présenta à son tour le garçon, pour ne pas trop se faire oublier ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvé ! Je pensais vraiment que nous allions tous y passer !

L'entendant, Saya rugit alors :

_Tu parles ! Nous n'avions besoin de l'aide de personne pour s'en sortir !

Elle posa soudain la main sur son torse avant de déclarer :

_Vous oubliez qui je suis ! Je suis un génie ! Je n'ai de personne pour m'aider ! Je peux facilement me débrouillez toute seule ! Je … !

Son regard tomba soudain sur le corps du zombie qu'elle venait de tuer avec la perceuse, et regarda ensuite ses mains recouverte de sang.

_Je … suis toute … sale ! s'apeura-t-elle, en se sentant tomber en avant.

_Saya ! s'affola Morita, en courant jusqu'à elle.

L'attrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe, il lui murmura :

_On le sait ! On le sait tous que tu es un génie et que tu es forte ! La preuve, tu viens de tuer l'un d'eux sans l'aide de personne ! Tu as aussi découvert facilement et rapidement leurs points faibles et points forts sans que personne ne te le souffle ! Moi, tout ce que tu

m'a dis, ça ne m'avais jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Mais, s'il te plaît, calmes-toi Saya ! Tout est fini, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur ! Nous sommes maintenant en sécurité, grâce à toi !

_Mo … Mo … rita ! bégaya-t-elle, en se mettant soudain à pleurer ! Je … J'en ais assez ! J'ai peur de ces types ! Je ne veux plus les revoir !

_Ils ne te feront plus de mal ! lui promit le garçon ! Ne t'en fais pas !

La voyant pleurer, Kohta ne put s'empêcher de ramasser son arme tout en grinçant des dents. Il n'était pas en colère que Morita ait eu le beau rôle, auprès de Saya. Non, il avait en fait honte de ne pas avoir pu protéger correctement son amie.

« Il n'avait qu'un marteau, et moi une arme de tir ! Et pourtant, il s'est débrouillé aussi bien que moi ! Pourquoi ? Suis-je aussi inutile que tout le monde prétend ? »


	7. Chapter 7

_Ouf ! Fini ! m'exclamai-je.

Après que Morita ait réussi à calmer Saya, nos trois équipes aient décidé de se rallier avant de se rendre dans la salle des profs pour y trouver des clés de voiture. En arrivant dans la pièce, nous avions dû tuer quelques zombies qui s'y trouvait, avant de barricader l'entrée afin que d'autres ne fasse pas éruption. Ce fut ainsi que je dus construire une barrière avec l'aide de Saeko et Morita.

Ce dernier, à la fin de notre corvée se laissa alors tomber en arrière, tout en s'écriant :

_Je dirais pas non pour me reposer, moi !

_Nous avons tous besoin de souffler un peu ! approuva Natsumi, qui était en train de fouiller les affaires personnels de nos anciens professeurs.

Entendant un bruit de métal familier, elle afficha un long sourire tout en sortant des clés d'un sac à main.

_Tadam ! J'ai les clés !

_Restes plus qu'à savoir si ces clés sont celles d'une coccinelle ou d'une voiture pouvant tous nous accueillir ! remarqua Saeko, en nous regardant un à un ! Nous ne sommes plus deux mais sept, maintenant ! N'importe quelle voiture ne pourra peut-être donc pas pouvoir tous nous embarquer !

Préférant aborder ce sujet plus tard, Kohta demanda à Rei :

_Sais-tu où se trouve Saya ?

_Elle est partie se débarbouiller ! lui apprit mon amie, en pointant une porte qui permettait de se rendre dans une petite pièce comportant un lavabo.

Penchant sa tête au-dessus de ce dernier, Saya était en train de retirer tout le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Pourtant, elle eut beau frotter pour faire tout disparaître, quelque chose semblait persister à rester coller à elle :

« L'odeur ne veut pas partir ! Se désola-t-elle, en continuant à s'asperger d'eau ! Je dois sentir l'odeur du sang à des kilomètres ! »

_Euh … Saya ! entendit-elle soudain.

_Hum ? fit la jeune fille, en apercevant la silhouette de Kohta apparaître dans

l'encadrement de la porte ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_En fait, … ! commença le garçon ! Je … Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger comme il … !

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, en constatant qu'une paire de lunettes chevauchaient le nez de Saya.

_Des lunettes ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Et alors ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, en passant devant lui ! J'ai perdu l'une de mes lentilles de contact, à force de courir dans tous les sens ! Et qui a-t-il de honteux de porter des lunettes ? Tu en as bien toi, non ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ça te donne un petit côté mignonne ! lui avoua le garçon.

À sa place, j'aurai gardé cette remarque pour moi-même vu la crise que repiqua l'intéressée :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que je suis laide sans lunettes, c'est ça ? Tu peux parler toi, avec sa bedaine proéminente !

_Non, je voulais pas dire que tu étais moche ! Juste que … !

Les écoutant, Morita ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'affirmer :

_C'est comme ça entre eux depuis que je les ai croisés ! C'est vraiment un couple où nous pouvons voir facilement qui est le dominant et le dominé !

_Et toi ? l'interrogeai-je, en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil ! Tu te trouves où dans cette relation ?

_Ça veut dire quoi cette question et ce geste ? voulut-il savoir.

_Oh rien ! Juste que j'ai trouvé ta petite scène avec Saya très attendrissante, alors que tu avais prétendu d'avoir tourné la page avec elle ! Encore un peu et je t'aurais surnommé '' l'homme qui sait parler à l'oreille des filles '' !

_Elle avait besoin de réconfort après tout ce qu'elle vu ! rétorqua-t-il ! Et puis, tu peux parler toi ! Depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, je parie que tu es resté constamment avec Rei ! Et puis, il n'était pas censé être avec vous, Hisashi ?

J'arrêtai aussitôt de sourire, dès que j'entendis le prénom du garçon. Rien que ce geste permit de faire comprendre à mon ami ce qu'il avait raté depuis que nous nous étions séparés.

_Pas besoin de me le dire ! assura-t-il ! Nous avons chacun eu notre lot d'horreur, pour en remettre une couche ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que nous allons faire !

_Tu as raison ! approuva soudain Rei, en arrivant vers nous.

Elle me tendit soudain une petite bouteille d'eau avant de dire :

_Buvez ! Vous devez avoir soif, n'est-ce pas ?

_À vrai dire, maintenant que nous avons cessé de courir dans tous les sens, c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que je mourais de faim, de soif ainsi que de fatigue ! déclara Morita, en me faisant signe de me dépêcher d'ouvrir la bouteille ! J'ai l'impression que rien n'est d'entré dans ma bouche depuis des lustres ! Dés que nous partirons d'ici, il faudra

impérativement trouver un endroit où nous pourrons manger un morceau !

_Il faudrait surtout trouver un engin pour tous nous emmener là-bas ! rétorqua Natsumi ! Nous pourrions prendre le mini-bus, non ?

Regardant par la fenêtre, Saeko ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en apercevant le moyen de transport, dans le parking de l'école.

_Je l'aperçois, mais il est entouré d'une dizaine de zombies ! Vous pensez que nous avons une chance de pouvoir passer sans être repéré ?

_D'après Saya, ces zombies sont comme qui dirait aveugles ! l'informa Morita ! Néanmoins, leur ouïe est très sensible !

_Faire le moins de bruit possible serait donc la meilleure parade contre ces zombies ! compris-je ! Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose contre leurs morsures ?

_À part le fait qu'elles te tuent et te transforment en mort-vivant, nous n'en savons pas plus ! rétorqua le garçon ! Pour être honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas comment une telle chose peut être possible !

_Cela doit être une sorte de parasitisme virale ! lui apprit Saya, en se dressant devant lui.

_Virale ? répéta Natsumi ! Tu veux dire que c'est un virus qui est la cause de tout cela ?

_Il y a de grandes chances, en effet ! approuva la lycéenne ! Pour faire court, je dirais que ce virus se multiplie dans un corps et qu'une partie de cette population se retrouve dans un autre individu dès que l'hôte le mord ! Le mode de diffusion est donc comme celui d'un

venin ! Ensuite, après l'avoir tué, le virus doit prendre le contrôle de l'hôte afin de pouvoir mordre à nouveau !

_Ça donne froid dans le dos ! remarqua Kohta, en se mettant à déglutir.

J'allais à mon tour émettre mon opinion, quand le bruit d'une télé se fit entendre.

_Venez voir ! s'exclama alors Rei qui, devant la télévision de la salle était en train de suivre un reportage qui devrait nous apporter quelques réponses.

Nous levant aussitôt, nous rejoignîmes mon ami et nous mîmes à écouter la télé-spectatrice qui animait ce reportage :

'' Face à ces émeutes exceptionnelles, le gouvernement à annoncer qu'il prendrait, à son tour, des mesures exceptionnelles afin de les maîtriser ! ''

_Des émeutes ? s'étonna Morita.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? m'exclamai-je ! C'est loin d'être des émeutes ! Il s'agit quand même de morts-vivants, là !

_Chut ! m'ordonna Saeko.

À cet instant, nous pûmes apercevoir une reportrice en train de tourner devant ce qui ressemblait à un carambolage. J'aurais dit que les voitures s'étaient foncées dessus sans retenu avant de former un énorme tas de ferrailles. Autour d'elles, des pompiers, ainsi que des policiers armés, se dépêchaient de placer les corps des blessés et des morts sur des brancards.

'' Pour une raison qui nous échappe actuellement, nous sommes en train d'assister

à une vague de suicide qui pousse des gens à se jeter sur les routes de la région de Saitama ! Le bilan des victimes est d'environ dix mille morts ! Mais ce chiffre ne fait que … ! ''

Un coup de feu se fit soudain entendre, derrière la femme, qui ne put sursauter de surprise.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Elle remarqua bien vite, les policiers en train de braquer leurs armes vers les brancards, tandis que les pompiers se mirent à s'écarter de ces derniers. Se redressant, les hommes qui étaient dessus étaient en train de reprendre vie, alors que leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre depuis belle lurette.

_Tirez ! ordonna quelqu'un, en commençant à vider son chargeur sur l'un des corps.

Néanmoins, ces tirs eurent beau frapper le thorax de l'homme à plusieurs reprises, ce dernier continua de se redresser, comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les balles n'ont aucun effet ou quoi ?

_Continues de tirer au lieu de parler ! Nous allons bien finir par les abattre !

_Mais ces hommes sont déjà morts, alors comment peuvent-ils encore bouger ?

Effrayés par ce qui se passait, la journaliste tomba à genoux, devant la caméra, tandis que le cameraman prit la fuite, en voyant les corps quitter les brancards. Non loin d'eux, des silhouettes apparurent au fond de la route et marchaient dans la direction des policiers, qui paniquèrent de seconde en seconde.

_Il y en d'autres qui arrive !

_Tirez leur dessus !

_Pour quoi faire ? Fuyons !

Aussitôt, quelques-uns des policiers prirent la tangente tandis que les pompiers qui entouraient les brancards commençaient à se faire mordre par leurs anciens occupants. Voyant la situation devenir hors de contrôle, le reste des secouristes prit la fuite, en même temps que les autres zombies atteignirent la première voiture de police.

Se retrouvant bien vite seule, ainsi qu'encerclée, la journaliste se mit à crier :

_Non, ne m'approchez-pas ! Ne m'approchez … !

Un zombie fit soudain basculer la caméra en avant, en se cognant contre elle, et l'objectif de l'appareil rentra en contact avec le bitume de la route. Nous ne pûmes donc pas voir la fin de la scène. Pourtant, vu les cris que poussa la journaliste, mieux valait remercier le mort-vivant qui venait de bousculer la caméra, par mégarde.

« S'ils prétendent encore que ce sont des suicidés ou de simples émeutes, alors c'est que nous venons d'atteindre le sommet de la bêtise humaine ! »

_C'était horrible ! s'apeura Natsumi ! C'est donc bien tout le Japon qui est touché par ce fléau !

Le visage de la télé-spectatrice réapparut soudain à l'écran et vu son visage, elle semblait avoir blêmit, en voyant la journaliste se faire tuer.

_Il … Il semblerait que … que … qu'un incident soit survenu ! Nous … nous reprenons

donc cette émission en vous conseillant de rester cloîtrer, à l'abri, chez vous, tant que les émeutes ne se seront pas calmées ! Bien qu'elle sera bientôt sous contrôle, la situation pourrait quand même être très dangereuse ! En attendant d'autres informations, … !

À la surprise générale, je fracassai mon poing contre une table et fit sursauter la plupart de mes amis.

_Hé ! s'écria Saya ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_Comment peuvent-ils dire des âneries pareilles ? voulus-je savoir ! C'est justement en étouffant la vérité que les gens ne font pas se méfier du danger ! La situation est telle qu'i peine une chance sur je ne sais pas combien pour que nous arrivons à survivre pendant à peine trois jours ! Il faut que tous soit au courant pour avoir une chance de s'en tirer !

_Ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée, Takashi ! m'apprit Saeko, qui semblait avoir conservé tout son sang froid ! Si nous commençons à dire la vérité au monde entier, il est sûr que ça aboutirait à une anarchie totale ! Il est préférable d'éviter cela, quand on sait quels genres de monstres sont en train de se promener dehors, en quête de nourriture ! Les autorités sont obligés de conserver l'ordre pour pouvoir se battre efficacement contre l'ennemi !

_Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a une chance pour que l'armée puisse vaincre ces créatures ? voulut savoir Kohta.

_Je te l'ais déjà dit ! rétorqua Saya ! Si Cela avait été seulement notre ville qui avait été touché, là, l'armée aurait pu faire quelque chose ! Néanmoins, puisque tout le pays est touché, ils n'auront aucune chance ! Encore, un autre pays peut faire usage de l'arme nucléaire, mais nous ne savons même pas si les radiations auront le moindre effet sur ces trompes la mort !

'' D'après nos informations … ! continua la télé-spectatrice ! Ce phénomène aurait aussi touché les États-Unis ! Le président américain aurait abandonné la maison blanche et s'est réfugié à bord d'un porte-avion dont la destination est resté secrète ! ''

_Même les États-Unis ont peur ? s'étonna Morita ! C'est pourtant eux qui ont la plus puissante force militaire du monde !

_Apparemment, ça ne suffit pas ! comprit Natsumi.

'' Nous avons aussi perdu tout contact avec Rome et Paris ! Nous savons aussi que Pékin est entièrement en flammes ! Le Royaume-uni semble avoir réussi à maintenir l'ordre, au contraire de Tokyo, qui a enregistré de nombreux pillages et accidents ! De plus, nous avons … ! ''

Rei choisit cet instant pour appuyer sur la télécommande, afin d'éteindre la télé.

_Pas besoin d'écouter le reste ! marmonna-t-elle.

_En fin de compte, qu'est-ce que nous venons d'apprendre ? voulut savoir Saeko.

_Que l'invasion est mondiale ; que personne ne viendra nous chercher et que le gouvernement essaye de nous prendre pour des dindes ! déclarai-je, en levant mes doigts un à un.

_De plus, vu le nombre de morts, il ne semble y avoir aucun remède ! renchérit Morita ! Sinon, le nombre des victimes ne serait pas aussi élevé !

_Peu importe où ça se passe, nous mourrons quand nous nous faisons mordre ! approuva Saya ! Nous avons donc affaire à une pandémie !

_Tu veux dire à une maladie virulente ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Ça s'est plus pour une maladie telle que la grippe ! rétorqua Natsumi ! Non, là c'est une maladie mortelle à propagation en quatrième vitesse ! Comme la peste, qui a touché l'Europe, au Moyen-Âge !

_En effet ! approuva Saya ! À l'époque, un tiers des européens trouvèrent la mort à cause de cette maladie ! Mais il y en a eu d'autres, comme la grippe espagnole, qui a tué cinquante millions de personnes ! La question que je me pose est plutôt de savoir comment cette maladie est apparue !

_Peut-être comme dans les jeux vidéos ! dis-je, en haussant les épaules ! Un groupe de scientifiques essayent de mettre au point une nouvelle bactérie, qui se transforme bien vite en virus mortelle ! Ce dernier réussit à s'échapper du laboratoire, après avoir tout contaminé et commence à faire de même avec le reste de la planète !

_Le pire, c'est que tu peux avoir raison ! m'apprit la jeune fille ! Tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes à prendre !

_Mais il y a -t-il un moyen que cette pandémie disparaisse, outre qu'utiliser un remède ou un vaccin ? l'interrogea Morita ! Au Moyen-Âge, contre la peste, il n'y avait aucun médecin qualifié pour la soigner, non ? Alors comment ont-ils fait pour s'en tirer ?

_Il paraît que c'est grâce à notre organisme ! l'informa Saya ! Lorsqu'il y a trop de morts, il serait capable de sécréter des anticorps qui nous permettent de nous défendre contre la maladie ! Pour d'autres personnes, c'est la maladie elle-même, qui s'affaiblit, au fur et à

mesure, qu'elle fait des victimes !

_Peut-être, mais là, les zombies qui sont dehors ne semblent pas être vraiment faible ! remarqua Kohta, en les regardant par la fenêtre ! S'il y avait un palmarès du virus le plus dangereux de l'histoire, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui décrocherait la palme d'or !

_L'épidémie ne pourra pas s'arrêter d'elle même ! comprit Saeko ! Du moins, tant que ces cadavres pourront encore bouger !

_Mais ils ne pourront pas rester en vie éternellement ! constata Natsumi ! Vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, il est certain qu'ils vont bientôt passer en face de décomposition ! Il faut à peu près trois semaines à un corps pour que la chair disparaître ! Si nous arrivons à survivre durant ce temps, alors nous aurons une chance de nous en sortir, non ?

_Un mort n'est pas capable de se relever et marcher tout seul ! lui rappela Saya ! Alors qui ne nous dit pas qu'ils sont aussi immunisé contre la décomposition ?

Cette question jeta un froid dans toute la salle. Ce matin encore, chacun d'entre nous divaguait à ses occupations personnelles, comme chaque jour avant. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose. La mort était omniprésente, et le moindre faux pas suffisait pour que nous nous fassions tuer.

_Il est clair que nous ne pourrons pas survivre dans cet endroit, sans eau, ni nourriture ! remarqua Saeko ! Donc, nous sommes obligés de prendre le mini-bus afin de rejoindre nos familles ! Pour la suite, il faudra … !

Une voix masculine se fit soudain entendre, derrière la porte.

_Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouvrez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Ils vont bientôt venir ici !

_Un autre survivant ? s'étonna Rei.

_Vite, il faut lui ouvrir ! s'exclama Morita, en commençant à déblayer tout ce que nous avons entre posé devant la porte.

_Attends ! voulus-je l'arrêter ! Nous ne savons même pas si … !

_Pas le temps de se poser la question ! rétorqua-t-il ! Si j'étais dans la même situation que lui, moi aussi, j'apprécierais qu'on m'ouvre !

_Vite ! Vite ! supplia la voix ! Ils sont là !

« Cette voix ! pensa Saeko ! Elle m'est familière ! ''

Enfin, Morita réussit à atteindre la poignée et tourna cette dernière. Aussitôt, une silhouette se jeta sur lui avant de le faire tomber à terre.

_Hein ? m'étonnai-je, en voyant les deux corps au sol.

_Fermez ! Fermez ! ordonna un garçon, en se relevant ! Vite !

À peine eut-il le temps de nous ordonner ça, que la tête d'un zombie dépassa l'ouverture de la porte. S'apprêtant à faire passer le reste de son corps, il fut accueillit par le sabre de Saeko, qui le renvoya droit dans le couloir. Sans perdre une seconde, je refermais la porte, tandis que les autres se pressèrent de tout remettre devant elle.

De son côté, Morita se releva, tant bien que mal, tandis que le nouvel arrivé expira longuement afin de se calmer.

_Bon … sang ! J'ai bien cru que j'allai y passer ! Merci infiniment !

Avec ses cheveux noirs en hérisson et son visage pâle, il avait le profil idéal pour jouer le rôle d'un vampire. Le pauvre tremblait de toute part et fit tomber le grand couteau qu'il avait en main.

« Où est-ce qu'il a décodé cette arme ? me demandai-je, en voyant sa lame couverte de sang ! En tout cas, il semble qu'elle lui ait beaucoup servi ! »

_Est-ce que ça va ? voulut savoir Natsumi, en s'agenouillant devant lui.

_Euh, oui ! affirma le garçon ! Je n'ai pas été mordu, c'est déjà ça !

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Je me nomme Kenji !

( Je me suis dit qu'un nouveau personnage pourrait apporter un peu plus de surprise dans ce livre ! Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais l'exploiter ! )

« Kenji ! répéta Saeko, en fronçant les sourcils ! Oui, ça me revient ! C'est lui qui s'est servi de sa petite amie comme bouclier, afin de s'en sortir ! Alors comme ça, il est en vie ! Mais la question qui se pose est : doit-on se débarrasser de lui maintenant ? »

_Où as-tu trouvé ce couteau ? voulut savoir Morita, en ramassant ce dernier.

_Dans les cuisines ! lui répondit l'autre, en en sortant un deuxième qui avait coincé au

niveau de sa ceinture ! C'est le seul endroit où vous pourrez en trouver !

« Pas bête ! »

_Et depuis tout ce temps, tu t'es débrouillez tout seul ? l'interrogea Rei.

_Non ! rétorqua le garçon ! Au départ, j'étais avec une amie, mais elle a finit par se faire mordre par un zombie ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle !

« Dis plutôt que tu es la cause de sa mort ! avait envie de rétorquer Saeko. »

_En tout cas, tu tombes bien ! affirma Kohta ! Nous nous apprêtions justement à partir d'ici ! Ça te dit de nous donner un coup de main ?

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon ! Comment vous voulez faire pour partir d'ici ? J'ai couru absolument partout avant de vous rencontrer ! Tout le lycée est infecté ! Nous ne pouvons nous s'enfuir nulle part !

_Nous comptons nous servir du mini-bus ! l'informai-je ! Mais pour cela, nous aurons besoin du plus de personnes possible afin de se débarrasser de ceux qui nous tiendront tête ! En clair, c'est quitte ou double ! Tu es des nôtres ?

Se mettant soudain à glousser légèrement, le garçon nous apprit :

_Franchement, il faudrait être un vrai inconscient pour vouloir faire un truc pareil ! Néanmoins, je reconnais que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Si nous restons ici, il est certain que les zombies vont tous finir par s'amasser ici, avant de nous transformer, à notre tour ! Donc oui ! Je suis partant pour essayer de vivre un peu plus longtemps !

Lui rendant son arme, Morita lui déclara :

_Dans ce cas, bienvenu parmi nous ! Espérons juste que nous ne soyons pas obligé de dissoudre le groupe à peine quitteront cette salle !

« Ça serait pourtant le cas ! remarqua Saeko, en continuant à fixer le nouveau venu ! S'il est capable de se débarrasser de son amie, sans le moindre remord, alors il n'hésitera pas à faire pareil pour nous ! »

_Hé, Saeko ! l'appelai-je tout à coup ! Comment va-t-on procéder alors pour atteindre le

bus ?

Cessant de s'occuper de Kenji, elle m'apprit :

_Nous allons passer par les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée ! Une fois ce dernier atteint, nous irons dans la cour avant de nous rendre jusqu'au parking !

_Ne serait-ce pas mieux de passer directement par la fenêtre? voulut savoir Natsumi.

_Non ! Il y a autant de zombies dehors qu'à l'intérieur du lycée ! Nous serons moins en sécurité dans la cour parce qu'ils pourront nous attaquer dans tous les sens ! Dans un couloir, ils ne peuvent venir que de devant ou derrière ! Nous pourrons donc pouvoir les faire reculer en attaquant tous sur un front ! Néanmoins, afin d'en attirer le moins possible, nous devrons impérativement éviter le combat, si ceci est possible ! Compris ?

_Oui ! acquiesçâmes-t-on.

_Donc préparez vos armes ! On y va !

Mais alors que tout le monde prit ce qui pourrait nous servir, la jeune fille s'approcha discrètement de Kenji, avant de lui chuchoter, à l'oreille :

_Je sais ce que tu as fait à Nami !

Un sourire mauvais s'affichait aussitôt sur le visage du garçon, qui assurait alors :

_Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, saches que je n'ai aucun regret ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas faire pareil avec vous !

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers les autres, en laissant Saeko perdue dans ses pensées :

« Décidément, je sens que je vais devoir le surveiller de très près, celui-là ! L'idée de le laisser tomber me plaît assez ! Mais nous sommes néanmoins obligés de se serrer les coudes et de former un groupe soudé pour s'en tirer ! Nous n'aurons qu'à nous en débarrasser une fois parti du lycée ! »

_Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Rei.

_Oui ! affirmai-je, en me mettant devant la porte ! Allons-y !

Se trouvant derrière cette dernière, les zombies commencèrent à s'agiter en nous entendant en train de retirer la barrière qui les empêchait d'entrer. Finalement, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, ils eurent à peine le temps de se réjouir qu'une rafale de clous fonça sur eux. La moitié succombèrent en l'espace de deux secondes, quand aux autres, ils firent les victimes des coups répétés avec nos armes improvisées.

_Je passe devant avec Kenji ! annonça Saeko ! Kohta, couvres-nous ! Natsumi et Morita vous restez au centre de la formation, à côté de Saya ! Rei et Takashi, vous fermez la marche !

_Ok !

« Décidément, elle est une bonne meneuse ! remarquai-je, en ralentissant afin de laisser les autres passer devant moi ! Elle garde son sang-froid, peu importe la situation ! Je suis trop content d'être tombé sur elle ! »


	8. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 8

Courant dans les couloirs, nous dépassâmes la plupart des morts-vivants, avant que ces derniers n'eurent le temps de se retourner vers nous. Quand aux plus rapides, Saeko et Kohta s'en chargèrent sans aucun souci. Malgré qu'il soit aussi en première ligne, Kenji n'eut même pas l'opportunité de montrer ses talents avec ses couteaux. Mais, à mon avis, cela devait pas mal l'arranger. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi Saeko avait eu l'idée de le placer ainsi, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas son niveau au combat rapproché. Quand à Rei et moi, notre principal travail fut d'assurer qu'aucun zombie ne nous suivait de trop près. Ce fut tout.

En un rien de temps, nous étions parvenus à effectué plus de la moitié du chemin, qui nous séparait du hall sans aucun problème.

« C'est beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! La chance nous sourit enfin ! »

Cependant, alors que nous passions devant un escalier, menant à l'étage d'au-dessus, j'entendis une sorte de voix.

« Hum ? »

Laissant les autres continuer à avancer, je m'arrêtai devant les marches, et tendis l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Pourtant, à part des grognements de zombies, je

n'entendis rien.

« J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? »

_Takashi ! m'appela Rei ! Tu fais quoi à rester planter là !

_Euh, rien ! dis-je, en tournant le regard vers elle ! J'arrive !

Mais à l'instant où je me remis à courir, j'entendis très clairement :

_Prends ça, enfoiré !

Le bruit d'un énorme choc suivit l'ordre et je perçus le fracas que provoqua un corps en dévalant une partie des marches des escaliers. Bientôt, le corps de l'un des morts-vivants tomba jusqu'en bas des marches, avec le crâne en miettes.

« Là, c'est certain ! Il y a un autre survivant ! »

Me dirigeant, aussitôt, vers le premier étage, je montai les marches quatre à quatre avant d'arriver devant un combat. Dos à un mur et encerclé par plusieurs zombies, un groupe de lycéens constitué de trois garçons et deux filles étaient en train de se battre face aux monstres. Pourtant, il était évident qu'ils étaient en train de perdre le bien maigre terrain qu'ils leur restaient avant de toucher le mur. Se mettant devant les autres, un lycéen avec une batte de base-ball, dans les mains, envoya cette dernière dans les côtes d'un zombie qui se sentit éjecter contre un mur.

_Vas en enfer ! cria-t-il.

Pourtant, n'ayant pas visé sa tête, son adversaire se releva presque aussitôt et se prépara à lui faire regretter son geste. Derrière le lycéen à la batte, les deux autres garçons tentèrent de faire reculer le reste de leurs agresseurs et le frappant avec leurs sacs. Mais ce fut à peine si leurs maigres attaques les faisaient ralentir.

_Ils vont nous mordre, Takuzo ! s'apeura une fille, en commençant à trembler.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria le garçon, en plaçant sa batte devant lui ! Je refuse de me laisser transformer en ces choses !

Cependant, quand son agresseur se remit en marche, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, en l'apercevant en train d'entrouvrir ses mâchoires.

_Re … Recules !

Décidant alors d'agir, je me mis à courir dans leur direction de sauter en l'air, en prenant appuis sur la dernière marche. Profitant de mon élan, je me rapprochai des deux adversaires, en tenant ma batte, comme l'aurait fait un professionnel prêt à taper dans une balle. Cependant, dans cette situation, la balle fut le crâne du zombie, que je frappai en plein dans l'ossature de sa mâchoire. Autant dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de la refermer. En tout cas, sa tête partit sur le côté tellement fort que je cru qu'elle allait s'arracher du reste de son corps.

« Home run ! osai-je penser, en le voyant tomber devant les pieds des lycéens. »

Ces derniers, soi-disant en passant, avaient tous des regards qui trahirent leur surprise. Il faut dire que n'importe qui aurait été étonné de voir quelqu'un mettre à terre l'un de ces monstres avec autant de facilité, et en si peu de temps.

Pourtant, et sans vouloir me vanter, ce geste, je n'arrêtai pas de le répéter depuis que

j'avais quitté le toit. Je commençais même à me demander si ma batte n'allait pas finir par se briser en deux, à force de l'utiliser ainsi.

Loin de penser à cela, un autre zombie se dirigea vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à le frapper, quand un troisième mort-vivant eut la brillante idée de se saisir de ma batte, alors que je la levai au-dessus de moi.

Je peux l'avouer, j'eus la surprise de ma vie en la sentant m'échapper de mes mains. En fin de compte, je me retrouvai en face de mon adversaire, avec, comme seules armes, mes mains qui me semblèrent étrangement vide. Et encore, je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

« Elle est où ma batte ? »

Me voyant penaud, le leader du petit groupe décida d'intervenir et frappa le zombie au niveau des poumons, à croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprit comment se débarrasser de ces types. Son adversaire recula d'un pas, mais finit cependant par l'attraper au niveau de son haut avant de le ramener vers lui.

_Takuzo ! crièrent les autres membres de son groupe.

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! hurla ce dernier, en tentant de ce défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur.

Un clou percuta soudain la tête de ce dernier, et l'immobilisa sur place, avant qu'un coup de sabre ne finisse par le faire tomber par terre.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Takuzo.

Tournant la tête, le cadavre qui avait volé ma batte sentit la lame d'un couteau lui traverser la gorge, tandis qu'un marteau lui broya le crâne. Le dernier zombie qui restait eut droit, quand à lui, te sentir l'extrémité d'un manche à balai coincer sa tête entre elle et le mur. Tentant de se dégager de là, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, avant que Saeko ne le frappe assez fort pour le tuer.

_Les gars ? m'étonnai-je, en les voyant débarquer.

À peine me vit-elle, que Rei m'attrapa par la joue avant de me demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, à toi, de partir comme ça, te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? J'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

_Décholé ! réussis-je à articuler, avant de pointer l'autre groupe du doigt ! Ch'ais chuste voulut les protécher !

Les apercevant alors, mon amie finit par me lâcher tandis que Saeko leur demanda :

_Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été mordu ?

Voyant Takuzo toujours sous le choc d'avoir échappé à la mort d'aussi près, l'une des deux filles prit la parole :

_Non, nous ne sommes pas blessés !

Portant un regard sur leurs anciens agresseurs qui gisaient au sol, elle se tourna vers moi et me remercia :

_Merci infiniment de nous avoir sauvé !

« Je les reconnais ! remarqua Saya, en les dévisageait un à un ! Se sont ceux qui ont tenté

de se réfugier dans la salle des profs avant que des zombies ne les attaque ! S'ils sont encore en vie, c'est que la chance est de leur côté ! »

_De rien ! assurai-je, en reprenant ma batte ! Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai finis par perdre le contrôle de la situation, en voulant jouer les héros !

_Pourtant, tu t'ai vraiment bien débrouillé ! assura Takuzo, en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui lui perlait le front ! Beaucoup mieux que moi, en tout cas !

_Tu es ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Je me nomme Takuzo ! m'apprit-il.

Cheveux noir coupé courts et yeux marron, le garçon me disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Ça ne serait pas lui le jeune prodige de l'équipe de base-ball ? Il paraît qu'il a un fan-club aussi important que celui de Saeko ! À la différence près qu'il est plutôt constitué que de filles ! »

_Moi, c'est Naomi ! s'exclama la porte-parole du groupe.

Ayant des cheveux de la même couleur que Takuzo, elle les gardait néanmoins assez court. Ce qui la caractérisa le plus fut le petit triangle, qu'elle avait sur la joue gauche, composé de trois grains de beauté. D'après ce que je savais sur elle, elle était celle qui avait réussi à devenir la petite amie de Takuzo. Mais pour dire la vérité, je n'avais jamais su si elle s'était approché de lui par amour, ou juste pour rendre les autres filles vertes de jalousie.

_Kawamoto ! se présenta à son tour, la seconde fille de groupe.

Contrairement à ses amis, ses cheveux la différenciait facilement des autres puisqu'ils étaient roux. De plus, elle avait des yeux de couleur or. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'on devine que c'était une fille et que son uniforme le prouvait, elle avait un côté assez garçon manqué. Le peu que je connaissais sur elle résumait sa participation dans le club d'athlétisme du lycée.

_Yamada ! s'écria l'un des deux autres garçons du groupe.

Côté chétif, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Kohta. Frêle et pâle comme il y a pas, il tentait de nous sourire même si son visage et le reste de son corps trahissait sa peur. Les choses que je savais sur lui étaient le fait qu'il avait une bonne relation avec Kawamoto et qu'il était un assez bon peintre et dessinateur.

( Ne sachant pas comment procéder pour remplacer efficacement les deux inconnus du groupe de Takuzo, j'ai décidé de le mettre parmi eux ! )

_Quand à moi, c'est Kaku ! nous apprit le dernier garçon du groupe.

Contrairement au deux autres lycéens, ce dernier était le seul à ne porter qu'un simple tee-shirt sur les épaules, à croire que sa veste n'avait pas survécu aux attaques répétées des

zombies.

_Moi qui pensait, il y a une demie-heure, que j'étais le seul survivant, je me suis bien trompé ! remarqua Kenji ! Actuellement, nous sommes treize encore en vie ! Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir combien d'entre nous le seront encore, quand nous atteindrons le mini-

bus !

_Le mini-bus ? répétèrent Takuzo et ses camarades.

_Nous comptons nous enfuir d'ici grâce à lui ! leur apprit Rei ! Cela peut-être risqué mais ça vous dirais de vous joindre à nous ? Plus nous serons nombreux et plus nos chances de réussite seront importantes !

Portant alors un regard sur nos armes qui étaient plus nombreuses et, surtout, plus efficaces que les leurs, ils se mirent à se regarder simultanément. Au final, Takuzo reprit la parole :

_Nous sommes d'accord pour coopérer et venir avec vous ! En toute honnêteté, nous aurons dix fois plus de chance de survivre en votre compagnie qu'en restant ici tout seul !

Se mettant à sourire, Saeko finit par redescendre les marches avant de dire :

_Dans ce cas, suivez- nous ! Et un conseil, faites le moins de bruits possible ! C'est ce qui les attire !

_D'a … D'accord !

Et ce fut ainsi que le nombre des survivants passa de huit à treize.

_Tu comptes toujours foncer tête baissée, Saeko ? voulut savoir Morita.

Alors que nous étions parvenus à atteindre le hall d'entrée avec nos nouveaux compagnons, nous avons très vite constater que la salle accueillait une bonne trentaine de zombies. À croire qu'ils avaient été prévenu de notre arrivée ici. Ce fut à cause de se rassemblement, que nous nous étions caché derrière plusieurs casiers tout en gardant un œil sur l'ennemi.

_Vu leur nombre, il est impensable que nous puissions tous les battre sans connaître de perte ! rétorqua Saeko ! Et puis, nous ne sommes plus dans un couloir mais dans une large piège ! Ils pourront donc nous attaquer dans tous les sens ! Non, ce qui faudrait c'est de pouvoir passer sans être vu !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Saya ! Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?

_C'est bien toi qui disait qu'ils étaient aveugles, non ?

_Et alors ?

_Puisqu'ils ne peuvent qu'entendre, nous pouvons peut-être tenter de passer en étant le plus discret possible !

_Tu veux que nous foncions dans la gueule du loup de cette manière ? s'affola Kaku ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

_Est-ce que vous être au moins sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ? voulut savoir Kawamoto.

_Pas à cent pour cent, mais il y a de grandes chances ! approuva Kohta ! Par contre, peut-être ont-ils développé un autre moyen pour nous repérer ! Ça ne serait pas impossible !

_Dans ce cas, il est mieux, pour nous tous, que quelqu'un se porte volontaire afin de se

rendre jusqu'au milieu de la salle pour remarquer si ces créatures sont belles et bien aveugles ! remarqua Saeko.

_Et qui va être l'heureux élu ? l'interrogea Takuzo.

Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était vraiment emballé par l'idée de devenir un cobaye, voir une pion de sacrifice. Il n'était pas question, pour nous tous, de vouloir mettre notre vie bêtement en jeu, alors que nous avions dû nous battre durement afin de survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, un suicidaire finit par se manifester :

_Je veux bien le faire ! annonça Kenji, en levant la main en l'air.

_Toi ? s'étonna Saeko.

_Bah oui ! Ça sera une manière pour moi de pouvoir vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure !

« À quoi pense-t-il ? voulut savoir Saeko. »

_Laisses tomber ! déclarai-je soudain, en passant devant le lycéen ! Je m'en occupe !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Takashi ? voulut savoir Rei ! Tu comptes vouloir te faire tuer ou quoi ?

_Pas du tout ! rétorquai-je ! J'ai même confiance en la théorie de Saya ! Elle ne s'est jamais trompé avant, non ?

_Je … Je ne peux pas t'affirmer qu'ils ne vont pas t'attaquer ! précisa-t-elle.

_Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais que dire que mon destin était de mourir ainsi ! remarquai-je, en commençant à m'en aller.

_Attends ! me supplia Rei, en se cramponnant à mon bras ! Pourquoi te portes-tu volontaire pour faire une chose aussi … ?

_Hisashi l'aurait fait ! assurai-je alors.

Trois mots. Trois simple mots avaient eut comme effet de figer Rei, qui me laissa alors mener la quête que je m'étais lancé. Pourtant, malgré toutes mes belles paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de réciter quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à :

« Oh mon père qui êtes au ciel ! »

Me regardant prendre sa place, Saeko se tourna soudain vers Kenji, et le vit alors placer une main devant sa bouche, afin de cacher le sourire qui s'était affiché sur ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire ? »

Marchant droit devant moi, en serrant bien fort ma batte pour être certain qu'elle ne m'échappe pas des mains, je me mis à respirer de plus en plus lentement, au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais du centre du hall. Devant moi se trouvait la porte nous permettant d'accéder à la cour. Mais tout autour de moi, les zombies étaient en train de marcher ici et là, sans véritable objectif. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'un bruit trahisse ma présence.

« Maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait d'être un avatar d'un jeu vidéo, auquel on a donné pour mission de faire ce genre de choses ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, je finis par m'arrêter et fermai les yeux avant de me répéter :

« Il ne te voit pas ! Il ne te voit pas ! Il ne te voit pas ! »

Je me répétais ces mots une dizaine de fois, en boucle, afin de me rassurer un peu. Après un certain temps qu'il m'avait semblé durer une éternité, je finis par prendre le courage d'ouvrir mes yeux. La première chose que je vis, et non pas des moindres, fut le zombie qui marchait droit vers moi, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Rien que voir ça me suffit pour agripper ma batte à deux mains.

« Je me suis fait repérer ? »

Continuant de marcher vers moi, le zombie s'arrêta soudain à un mètre de mon corps. De là où il était, je pus sentir l'odeur du sang à plein nez ainsi ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre en train de ce décomposer. Je dus utiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas plaquer mes mains devant mon nez tellement l'odeur était infecte. Semblant m'observer, le zombie resta debout devant moi, avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre là où il était avant de se déplacer.

Durant tout ce temps, mon visage était resté immobile et n'avait affiché aucune émotion. Au contraire, à l'intérieur de mon cerveau, je peux vous dire que ça bourdonnait de partout.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je fasse encore l'âne et que je décide de prendre la place de Kenji ? Il s'était porté volontaire ! Mais non, il a fallut que j'ouvre encore ma grande bouche pour me remettre en danger ! Je me demande quelque fois si je ne suis pas le derniers des idiots ! »

En attendant, sans le constater à force de penser à ça, je restai planté là une minute entière sans qu'aucun zombie ne fasse le moindre geste hostile dans ma direction.

« Saya avait raison ! constatai-je, en en voyant plusieurs qui avaient le regard tourné vers moi ! Puisqu'ils n'ont plus d'iris, ils ne peuvent plus nous voir ! Mais je me demande si les autres seront assez discret pour pouvoir tous me rejoindre sans se faire prendre ! Je devrais faire quelque chose pour les attirer dans un coin de la pièce ! »

Fouillant alors dans mes poches, je finis par en sortir mon portable. Un Iphone 4 que je m'étais payé, durant les vacances d'été, après avoir passé ces dernières à travailler dans un fast-food.

« Désolé, vieux ! pensai-je ! Toi et moi, ça a été une grande histoire d'amour, mais il va falloir que je te sacrifie ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublierais jamais les longs moments que nous avons passé ensemble ! »

Sur ses dernières pensées, j'envoyai mon précieux droit contre un casier, du côté opposé à celle de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit métallique que provoqua le choc fit tourner la tête de tous les zombies présent dans la salle. Puis, un à un, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le point d'impact, en passant devant moi. Quand le dernier s'en alla, je me dirigeais le plus discrètement possible vers la porte. Quand je l'eus atteins, je fis signe aux autres de me rejoindre. Aussitôt, Saeko et Morita avancèrent vers moi, suivis par Rei et Kenji, puis par le reste du groupe.

_Pas de bruit ! chuchota Sakeo, en commençant à pousser doucement la porte.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut ouverte, nous laissâmes passer les autres un à un en leur répétant de rester silencieux.

« C'est génial ! pensai-je ! Pour l'instant, aucun zombie ne nous a repéré ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons atteindre le bus sans se faire attaquer ! »

Néanmoins, mes espoirs prirent l'eau en un instant. Se dépêchant de nous rejoindre Naomi et Kohta étaient proches de la sortie, quand la jeune fille sentit son pied déraper sur une flaque de sang. Perdant alors l'équilibre, elle eut le réflexe de s'agripper au haut de Kohta afin de ne pas chuter et provoquer du bruit. Malheureusement, surpris par son geste, et doigt constamment garder sur la cagette, le garçon, en se sentant tirer en arrière, appuya par mégarde dessus. Le projectile éjecté fonça alors droit vers … un boîtier d'alarme incendie.

« Dieu, je te hais ! pensai-je, en voyant l'objet transpercer l'alarme, en plein dans son milieu. »

Aussitôt, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre partout autour de nous. Entendant l'alarme, les morts-vivants se mirent aussitôt à grogner ou à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin de mettre la main sur ce qui faisait ce bruit. De notre côté, les zombies les plus proches avaient pu entendre la petite détonation qu'avait provoqué l'arme de Kohta, et s'étaient tournés dans notre direction.

Rien qu'en voir un marcher vers nous suffit à me faire crier :

_Courrez !

Passant aussitôt devant nous, Kohta et Naomi prirent la fuite, tandis que Saya se dressa devant moi avant de me demander :

_Pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça ? Tu as sûrement attiré ceux qui étaient dehors !

Tout à coup, un zombie surgit derrière elle et s'apprêta à la mordre, avant que Morita n'intervienne.

_Maintenant on peut faire autant de bruit qu'on veut ! assura-t-il, en fracassant son crâne avec son marteau ! Ça ne changera rien !

_Il a raison ! approuva Yamada, en voyant les zombies en train de bouger dans tous les sens ! L'alarme incendie à l'air de les rendre dingue !

_Il faut se dépêcher de partir d'ici ! affirma Natsumi, en commençant à se diriger vers le parking.

_Naomi ! Tu restes près de moi ! lui ordonna Takuzo, en agrippant le bras de cette dernière ! Vous deux, protégez Kawamoto !

_Ok ! assurèrent ses deux compagnons, en commençant à entourer la jeune fille.

De son côté, se trouvant en première ligne, Kohta se mit à viser les cadavres ambulant qui avançaient dans notre direction. Mais plus il hésitait à choisir sa cible et plus le nombre de ces dernières augmentaient.

_Il y en a de plus en plus qui rappliquent ! remarqua-t-il, en visait celui qui était le plus proche de lui.

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de tirer, il aperçut Kenji foncer vers sa cible et lui pointa la

lame d'un de ses couteaux entre les deux yeux. Il était clair que cet objet n'était pas la meilleure arme face à ces monstres. La preuve, c'est que la lame se tordit un peu, au contact de l'ossature. Pourtant, le coup fut assez puissant pour que la victime se sente tomber en arrière.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de se poser des questions ! rétorqua Kenji, en se mettant à se lécher les lèvres, tout en récupérant son arme ! Il faut tuer ceux qui nous empêchent de passer ! Tous, s'il le faut !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'interrogea Kohta, en le voyant sourire.

« Il n'était pas du tout comme ça, la première fois que nous l'avons croisé ! »

_Courez, vite ! m'exclamai-je, en assommant à nouvel ennemi, qui me bloquait la route.

Il ne fallut pas que je le répète deux fois pour que treize paires de jambes se mettent à courir en direction du parking. Très vite, on fur et à mesure que nous avancions, une formation se créa.

En première ligne, nous avions Saeko et Kohta, qui tuaient tous ceux qui représentaient une réelle menace. Les suivant, Rei ; Takuzo ; Kenji et moi nous chargeâmes de repousser tous ceux qui avaient échappé à la rafale de clou et à la pluie des coups de sabres. Tous les autres fermèrent la marche et s'occupaient juste de courir afin de rester en vie.

Pourtant, la formation eut quelques gros défauts comme le fait que l'arme de Kohta s'épuisa rapidement et qu'il devenait une proie facile quand il devait recharger son pistolet. Sans compter que son gabarit l'empêchait de garder le rythme très longtemps. Ayant plus d'adversaires à abattre, mon équipe épargnâmes quelques créatures, qui se dirigèrent aussitôt sur les plus faibles. Malgré l'intervention de Natsumi et Morita, les plus lentes du groupes, c'est à dire Saya et Naomi, se retrouvèrent bien vite encerclés par les cadavres ambulant.

_Dé … Dé... Dégagez ! ordonna Saya, en brandissant sa perceuse devant elle ! Sinon je vous troue le visage !

Loin d'être impressionné par ses mots, les zombies commencèrent à s'avancer vers elles quand une voix rugit :

_Vous n'avez pas comprit ce qu'elle a dit ?

Écrasé par sa batte, un zombie succomba aux pieds de Takuzo qui se mit à hurler :

_Allez venez vous battre, si vous êtes des hommes ! Je vous attends !

Comme l'espérait le garçon les zombies furent attirer par les cris qu'il poussait et commencèrent à se rabattre sur lui. Voyant sa diversion fonctionner, il ordonna aux deux filles :

_Dépêchez-vous de partir, je m'occupe d'eux !

_Ta … Takuzo ! s'apeura Naomi, en le voyant se faire entourer.

_Viens ! lui ordonna Saya, en lui prenant la main ! Il a dit qu'il gérait la situation ! Si tu lui fais confiance, alors laisses-le faire !

_Mais … Mais … !

Frappant un zombie comme si c'était une balle, Takuzo l'expédiait vers l'un de ses

congénères et les deux corps tombèrent à terre. Fracassant un autre crâne, le garçon s'apprêta à achever son adversaire, quand ce dernier, dans un dernier sursaut de vie, réussit à agripper sa batte.

_Lâches ça ! lui ordonna le garçon, en lui lançant un uppercut dans le visage.

Bien qu'il n'eut pas mal, la violence du coup fit reculer le zombie, qui lâcha sa batte. Tentant d'agripper de nouveau son arme, Takuzo ne vit que trop tard, la paire de mâchoires qui le mordit au niveau du bras.

Poussant un cri de douleur, il tenta de repousser le zombie, en lui repoussant sa tête avec sa main valide. Refusant de lâcher, son agresseur fut bientôt aidé par d'autres morts-vivants, qui se mirent à mordre le garçon de toutes parts.

Entendant les cris de douleur qu'il poussa, Naomi se retourna aussitôt et, à peine le vit-il en train de disparaître sous un tas de corps, fit mine de courir le rejoindre.

_Hé ! l'arrêta Saya, en lui prenant la main ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est trop tard pour … ?

La lycéenne sentit soudain l'autre fille la gifler afin qu'elle la lâche. Dès que se fut fait, Naomi courut vers la mêlée de zombies et tenta de se faufiler entre eux. Bien sûr, les griffures et les morsures commencèrent à pleuvoir sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Continuant d'avancer, elle finit par apercevoir le corps de Takuzo, qui était maintenant en train de se faire mordre au niveau de la gorge.

_Na … omi ? s'étonna-t-il, en la voyant devant lui.

_Nous mourrons ensemble ! lui assura-t-elle, en lui prenant soudain la main ! Nous serons ensemble, pour l'éternité !

Sur ces derniers mots, Saya, la main sur sa joue endolorie, aperçut les deux lycéens disparaître pour de bon.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça cette idiote ? voulut-elle savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de partir ainsi ?

À côté d'elle Saeko, Yamada, Kawamoto et Kaku ne purent répondre à sa question. À la place, Yamada tomba à genoux, en apercevant ses deux amis mourir.

« Non, les gars pas vous ! »

Tout à coup, un flash apparut dans sa tête, et lui remémora le jour où les chemins des trois personnes s'étaient croisés :

…

Regardant une photo où l'on voyait Kawamoto et une amie à elle en train de prendre la pose devant le lycée, Yamada, assis sur un banc, en plein milieu de la cour, refaisait l'image sur papier. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour ceux qui passaient près de lui mais l'art était la seule matière dans laquelle il était bon. En plus, il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que dessiner afin d'oublier les petits tracas de la vie.

Il en était à trois quart de son œuvres, quand une voix dans son dos s'exclama :

_Waouh, c'est trop bien fait !

Sursautant, Yamada manqua de peu de faire tomber sa toile ainsi que son matériel par terre.

_Tu ne sais pas que les adolescents peuvent aussi victimes d'une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama-t-il, en se retournant vers la fille qui venait de l'effrayer.

_Désolé ! s'excusa Naomi ! C'est juste que j'ai été surprise par ton talent !

Jetant à son tour un regard sur la toile, Takuzo ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Tu arrives à reproduire n'importe quelle photo ?

_Pas toute ! Mais ce genre de paysage, oui ! Pourquoi ?

_Ça te dérangerait de nous rendre un service ? Lui demanda le garçon ! On a une photo qu'on aimerait mettre sur toile, comme tu viens de faire ! On serait prêt à te payer !

_Hein ? s'étonna Yamada, surpris de sa demande.

_Bonne idée ! approuva Naomi ! Ça se voit tout de suite que tu as du talent ! Ce que tu as fait été magnifique ! Alors ça te tente ?

_Eh ben … euh … pourquoi pas ?

…

« Nous allons mourir ! pensa le garçon. »

Marchant soudain près de lui, il aperçut Kaku se diriger vers l'attroupement de zombies.

_Hé, Kaku ! l'appela-t-il ! Où tu vas ?

_Nous n'avons aucune chance de survivre ! marmonna le garçon, en continuant de marcher ! Alors autant tout arrêter maintenant !

_Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas te … ?

Le garçon aperçut soudain quelques zombies foncer vers son ami, qui ne fit même pas le moindre geste de peur en les voyant arriver.

_Kaku ! s'exclama Yamada, en se relevant alors.

Devinant son geste, Kawamoto le saisit à la taille afin de l'empêcher de porter secours à son ami.

_N'y vas pas ! C'est du suicide !

_Lâches moi ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider !

_Laisses tomber ! déclara Saeko ! C'est trop tard !

En effet, ouvrant grands les bras comme s'il voulait étreindre quelqu'un, Kaku finit par se faire mordre au cou par l'un des monstres avide de chair et se sentit basculer en arrière à cause du surplus qui arrivait.

_Ka … Ku ! articula Yamada, en sentant la peur l'envahir de nouveau.

« C'est censé être ça, vivre ? Être confronté à une mort omniprésente ? Non, je ne veux pas vivre une vie comme ça ! »

Cessant soudain de bouger, il finit par dire à son amie :

_En fin de compte, Kaku avait peut-être raison !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Qu'on ne pourra jamais survivre dans ce monde de fous ! assura-t-il ! Autant mourir

maintenant, comme ça on ne souffrira plus !

Une gifle s'abattit sur lui et, l'instant d'après il sentit la main de Saeko le tirer par la manche et l'obligea à la suivre.

_Dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-elle, ensuite à Saya et Kawamoto.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea le garçon ! J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de vivre dans ce monde !

_Et pour quelle raison ? Tu veux mourir juste parce que tu as peur ? N'est-ce pas un comportement de lâche ? Tu veux abandonner les siens pour éviter de te battre ? Tu veux vraiment que ta famille ou le reste de tes amis qui te reste pensent vraiment que tu n'étais le garçon qu'ils croyaient connaître ? Dans ce monde, chaque vie humaine est devenue extrêmement précieuse ! Pour survivre, nous avons besoin de tout le monde, toi y compris ! Alors, fais moi plaisir et ne dis plus jamais que tu veux mourir, tu m'entends ?

L'écoutant sans l'interrompre, le garçon finit par grincer des dents, comme s'il était agacé par ses paroles. Néanmoins, il finit par accélérer la cadence :

_C'est bon, j'ai compris ! De toute façon, je n'aurais même pas le cran de me présenter devant la mort !

Se tournant ensuite vers les deux autres filles, Saeko leur demanda :

_Et vous deux ?

_On veut vivre ! Évidemment !

Pendant ce temps, ouvrant la portière du mini-bus, Natsumi s'y engouffra, suivit de Morita et Kenji. Se dirigeant aussi vers le siège du conducteur,elle se mit à inspecter les pédales une à une.

_Mince, ce n'est pas comme dans une voiture normale ! remarqua-t-elle.

_Tu penses t'en sortir ? l'interrogea Morita, en s'asseyant derrière elle.

_Euh, je pense ! Attends ! Là, c'est le frein ! La boîte de vitesse ! L'embrayage !

De son côté, arme chargée, Kohta se positionna devant une fenêtre ouverte et se mit à couvrir ceux qui arrivaient jusqu'à nous. Quand il aperçut Kawamoto et Saya grimper dans le bus, il se mit à dire :

_Commando 5 à la base ! Nous venons de récupérer le cerveau de l'équipe et la fille aux cheveux de feu ! Je répète, on a le cerveau de l'équipe et la rousse ! Terminé !

_Tu peux arrêter avec tes bêtises ? le réprimanda aussitôt Saya.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un petit gloussement laisser échapper par Kawamoto.

_Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plaît !

_Nous pouvons nous le permettre, non ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en continuant de sourire ! Après tout, nous allons finalement partir d'ici !

_Nous ne pourrons dire ça que lorsque que nous serons dehors ! rétorqua Rei, en arrivant avec Yamada.

Quand Saeko monta à son tour, j'agrippai la portière et me mis à crier à Natsumi :

_Vas-y, démarres !

Insérant aussitôt la clé, la jeune fille mit le contact et le ronronnement du moteur se fit

alors entendre.

_Nous allons voir si je mérite de passer mon permis ! déclara-t-elle, en posant les mains sur le volant.

Constatant qu'elle prenait les choses en main, je m'apprêtais à fermer la portière du moyen de transport, quand des voix nous supplièrent :

_Attendez-nous !

_Par pitié, aidez-nous !

_Ne nous laissez pas ici !

_Hein ? m'étonnai-je, en levant les yeux au loin.

Courant dans notre direction, tout en passant entre les zombies, un autre groupe de lycéens nous fit signe de les attendre. Assez nombreux, j'aperçus quatre lycéens, deux lycéennes ainsi qu'un professeur. Ce dernier était justement en train de dénouer la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou afin de pouvoir respirer plus convenablement.

_Fermes la porte, Takashi ! m'ordonna Morita.

_Attendez ! Il y a un autre groupe qui vient vers nous ! leur appris-je.

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les autres, en se mettant à regarder l'endroit que je montrais du doigt.

Portant un regard sur le professeur, Saeko vit sa monture qu'il avait au bout du nez ainsi que son costume à rayures noires. À l'intérieur du costume, il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire qui était à moitié détaché. Son corps était plutôt mince et faisait penser de lui qu'il était un homme assez fragile.

_C'est Mr Shido ! le reconnut-elle ! C'est le professeur principal des première A !

_Mr … Shido ? répéta Rei, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de jus.

_Natsumi, attends qu'ils arrivent ! ordonnai-je.

_Moi, je veux bien ! assura-t-elle, en se mettant à regarder devant elle ! Mais les zombies

commencent à encercler un peu trop le bus, à mon goût !

_Roules leur dessus ! lui conseilla Kenji, avec un ton qui trahit une certaine excitation.

_Tu es malade ? s'exclama Yamada ! Tu veux que le bus se retourne ou quoi ?

Comprenant que nous devions agir rapidement pour partir d'ici, je me saisis de ma batte et fit mine de sortir du bus. Néanmoins, m'agrippant par l'arrière de mon haut, Rei m'ordonna soudain :

_Restes ici ! Ce type ne mérite pas d'être sauvé !

_Hein ? m'étonnai-je, en me retournant vers elle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Je veux que tu le laisses crever ici ! m'apprit-elle.

_Ouais ! approuva à son tour Kohta, en mettant soudain la silhouette du professeur dans son viseur ! Pas besoin qu'on l'embarque, celui-là !

_Mais … Mais … ? bégayai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

_Nous ne pouvons quand même pas le laisser ici ! rétorqua Kawamoto ! En plus, il y a

d'autres lycéens avec lui ! Les abandonner alors qu'ils ont une chance de s'en tirer serait

cruel, non ?

_Laissons leur quelques secondes, Takashi ! renchérit Morita ! Ils sont presque arrivés !

_Non, allons-y ! rétorqua Rei.

Les regardant les uns après les autres, je me mis à hésiter. Finalement, ce fut mon côté humanitaire qui prit le dessus. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse m'arrêter, je quittai le bus et me dirigeai vers le groupe de Shido.

_Takashi ! s'apeura Rei, en me voyant faire.

Sortant à son tour du bus, Saeko la dépassa avant d'ordonner à Kohta :

_Couvres nous et tues tous les zombies qui approcheront !

_D'accord !

Ayant déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres, je décidai d'ouvrir la voie aux nouveaux arrivants en fracassant le crâne d'un zombie. Répétant ce geste une seconde fois, je constatai bien vite que plusieurs des cadavres s'étaient tournés dans ma direction. Mais à peine l'un d'eux fut un pas qu'il sentit un clou s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Kohta venait faire une nouvelle victime. Quant à Saeko, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour l'entendre fracasser des crânes non loin de moi. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous contrôlions la situation, loin de là. Les zombies arrivaient en masse trop rapidement à mon goût.

_Dépêchez-vous ! ordonnai-je.

Comprenant nos intentions, Shido finit par s'arrêter et laissa passer les étudiants devant lui :

_Allez, vite ! Si vous voulez survivre, courrez droit devant vous !

_D'accord ! approuvèrent deux lycéens, en le dépassant.

Arrivant en tête, Tsunoda était un lycéen aux cheveux bruns, quoi que teint en blond, au sommet de la tête. Plutôt baraqué, il faisait parti de l'équipe de basket, et je pouvais l'avouer, il assurait à mort dans ce sport.

Tout son contraire, l'élève qui le suivit se nommait Kurokami. Loin d'être aussi musclé que le lycéen, il avait plutôt l'allure d'une petite branche de céleri. Sans compter qu'il avait des cheveux noirs lui poussant devant les yeux et cachaient à moitié ces derniers. Pourtant, il n'était jamais dur de discerner ses iris étroites qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux d'un chat.

_On fonce, professeur ! assurèrent les deux filles du groupe, en les talonnant.

Elle aussi joueuse de basket, Yuuki n'était d'autre que la deuxième fille la plus sexy du lycée, selon Morita. Loin d'être timide, cette personne appréciait beaucoup de voir les regards des garçons se tourner vers elle alors qu'elle faisait son apparition dans une salle ou dans un couloir. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement se servir des garçons qu'elle draguait ouvertement avant de les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes.

Courant derrière elle, la fille qui suivait avait plutôt une tête d'intello, avec ses long cheveux coiffés en tresses et sa paire de lunettes. Grande amie de Kawamoto et Yamada, Taniachi était la seconde fille qui posait avec la lycéenne, sur la photo que reproduisait Yamada. En voyant les deux filles ensemble, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Kawamoto était la sportif du duo tandis que Taniachi, la savante. Malgré le fait que nous soyons dans la même classe, je ne savais rien d'autre sur elle.

Préférant se taire pour se concentrer sur sa course, Murai, grand gaillard aux cheveux brun, fut le suivant à passer devant le professeur, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser.

« Au rythme où vont les choses, il est préférable d'avoir une diversion qui puisse attirer ces fichus monstres qui commencent à entourer le bus. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le dernier lycéen avait emmené avec lui quelque livres de cours. À croire qu'il voulait réviser pendant l'apocalypse. En tout cas, c'est pas eux qui l'aidèrent, quand le lycéenne sentit son pied buter contre un caillou, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Tombant de tout son long, il finit par se retrouver aux pieds de son professeur, qui semblait assez surpris de le voir dans cette position.

_Aidez-moi ! supplia-t-il, en le prenant par le pli de son pantalon ! Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville !

« Et merde ! pensai-je, en l'entendant ! Si Shido doit le porter, il faut vite que je les protège ! »

De ce fait, je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre, quand j'entendis Shido s'étonner :

_Ah oui ? Tu ne peux plus marcher ?

Tentant de s'exécuter, le garçon exerça une pression sur sa jambe, qui se solda par une grimace de douleur :

_Non, je ne peux pas me relever !

_C'est bien dommage, vois-tu !

Affichant un drôle de sourire, il leva soudain la jambe avant de piétiner sans retenu le visage du lycéen. Les verres de ses lunettes se brisèrent alors et un débris s'enfonça dans

son œil.

_Quoi ? m'étonnai-je, en le voyant faire.

« Mais c'est quoi le problème de ce type ? »

Maintenant, je comprenais très bien pourquoi Rei et Kohta le détestait. Ce professeur n'était pas humain. Non, c'était un monstre tout comme ceux qu'il était en train de fuir.

_Ahhh ! cria le lycéen, en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux ! Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi ?

_Les faibles ne peuvent survivre dans ce monde ! lui apprit le professeur, en se dirigeant jusqu'au bus.

Néanmoins, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il aperçut l'extrémité de ma batte fondre droit sur son visage.

_Mais que … ?

Il se tut sous l'action de l'impact. À vrai dire, je crus même que mon coup avait été assez puissant pour le tuer. Dans tous les cas, avec ses mâchoires pulvérisé, tout comme sa paire de lunettes, le professeur tomba à terre, inconscient. Surpris par mon geste, Saeko fixait ma batte couverte de sang, tandis que Kohta se focalisa sur le corps du professeur. Me regardant elle aussi, Rei se mit à bafouiller :

_Mais … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qu'il … ?

M'apercevant en train de rester sur place, Morita apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et me cria :

_Grouilles-toi, Takashi ! Magne !

Cessant alors de me focaliser sur l'adulte, je saisis le lycéen blessé par son haut avant de le pousser devant moi.

_Allez, dépêches ! On y va !

Aveuglé, le garçon trébucha au premier mètre. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa jambe et ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui. Par contre, pour ma part, je distinguais parfaitement la douzaine de morts-vivants qui commençait à nous encercler.

_Vite, Takashi ! me conseilla Saeko, en assommant l'un d'eux.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'agrippais le bras du blessé et me mis à courir, tout en le forçant à me suivre. Le pauvre se retrouva à être traînait contre le sol, tandis qu'il s'efforçait à se mettre debout ou à courir à quatre pattes du mieux qu'il put. Cependant, ce fut plutôt en rampant qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'au bus tandis que je m'écriais :

_Bouges ! Bouges ! Marches ! Cours ! Fais n'importe quoi !

Bon, en tant que coach, je doutais fortement de ma méthode d'encouragement. Mais, vu la situation, j'étais persuadé qu'une équipe de chearleaders en bikini n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que moi. Me voyant incapable de me défendre, Kohta tirait sur tous nos ennemis qui commençaient à nous prendre pour suivre tandis que Saeko … je n'ose même pas décrire comment elle s'occupait d'eux.

Finalement, ce fut tant bien que mal que je laissais tomber le lycéen sur les marches du bus, avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Me retournant, je fis un signe à Saeko, qui nous rejoignit aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'engin.

_ Natsumi, plein gaz ! lui ordonnai-je, en refermant la porte devant le nez de l'un des zombies ! Vite !

Aussitôt, la jeune file enclencha une vitesse et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Mais à peine démarra-t-elle, qu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui lui semblaient familières.

« Eux ? »

Présentant des blessures sur tout le corps et avançant vers le bus, en tentant les bras, la lycéenne aperçut ce qui restait des corps de Takuzo et Naomi, maintenant que ces derniers avaient été transformés zombie. Comble de malchance, le portail permettant de quitter le lycée était juste derrière eux. À moi de faire un miracle, il lui était impossible d'avoir assez de place pour pouvoir les contourner avant de foncer droit dans le portail.

_Je … Je ne peux pas ! s'apeura-t-elle, tandis que son pied quitta l'accélérateur.

_Ils ne sont plus vivants !

Apparaissant à côté d'elle, Morita était celui qui venait de murmurer cette phrase.

_Ces monstres les ont tués ! La seule manière de pouvoir leur venir en aide et de les tuer une seconde fois ! Permettons leur de vivre l'amour éternel dans l'au-delà !

Pendant un court instant, la jeune fille allait le traiter de fou, quand le visage de Tamaki s'afficha dans son esprit.

« Jamais je n'aurais aimé la voir ainsi et me dire qu'elle serait en train de souffrir ! C'est grâce à Saeko si elle a pu avoir le repos qu'elle méritait ! »

Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, elle se mit à dire :

_Ils ne sont plus vivant ! Ils ne sont plus vivants !

Un zombie se retrouva aplati contre le capot du moyen de transport. Presque aussitôt, un

autre connut le même sort que lui.

_Ils ne sont plus vivants ! cria Natsumi, quand se fut au tour de nos deux anciens compagnons.

Fermant les yeux, elle sentit une énorme secousse quand le mini-bus les percutèrent de plein fouet et les éjecta sur le côté.

« Soyez ensemble et heureux pour l'éternité ! »

Arrivant jusqu'au portail, elle continua de foncer, même en apercevant l'homme qui était la cause de tout ce carnage. Encore coincé derrière le portail, il était maintenant en compagnie de quelques autres zombies, qui avaient été attiré par tous les cris qu'avaient poussés les anciens élèves avant de se transformer. Loin d'être aussi sentimentale avec eux qu'elle ne l'a aidé avec les deux autres, Natsumi frappa volontiers contre le portail et pulvérisa ce dernier, en même temps que tous les corps qui se trouvèrent derrière lui.

Néanmoins, en voyant le sang gicler sur le pare-brise, la conductrice eut comme un haut le cœur.

_Tu te débrouilles très bien, Natsumi ! lui assura Morita, en la voyant pâlir ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Ravalant avec peine ce qui était en train de monter jusqu'à sa bouche, Natsumi hocha la tête avant de donner un grand coup de volant afin que le bus se retrouve dans une ruelle.

_Natsumi ! l'appelai-je ! À la prochaine intersection, tournes à droite ! Lorsque j'étais sur le toit, j'ai remarqué que toutes les autres routes étaient bloqués !

_D'accord !

Retirant la tête de ses mains, Yamada passa un regard par la fenêtre et se mit à dire :

_On a réussit ? On a quitté le lycée ?

_Je pensais vraiment pas qu'on allait y arriver ! avoua Kenji.

Pourtant, se furent l'une des seules personnes à se réjouir. En effet, depuis que j'étais monté dans le bus, j'avais très vite remarqué que j'étais devenu le centre d'attention. Malgré le fait que je savais parfaitement pourquoi, je demandai :

_Qui a-t-il ?

D'abord silencieux, Kurokami fut le premier à déclarer :

_Tu … Tu as tué … Shido ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Parce qu'il s'en ait pris à lui ! lui appris-je, en pointant le lycéen blessé du doigt.

Ce dernier, affalé sur un siège essayant tant bien que mal à retirer ce qu'il avait dans les yeux. Le voyant faire, Saeko lui demanda :

_Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à lui, le garçon levait le regard avant de déclarer :

_Euh … Eh bien … ! J'étais en train de courir, quand je me suis foulé la cheville ! À ce moment, puisque j'étais tombé devant lui, je pensais que Shido allait me venir en aide ! Mais ce fut le contraire, il m'a piétiné au visage et comptait se servir de moi pour attirer les zombies ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est, mais en tout cas, l'un d'entre vous m'a sauvé après m'avoir vengé !

Tentant de nous distinguer, il montrait son visage meurtri avant de déclarer :

_Si vous ne me croyez pas regardez ma figure ! Je ne me suis pas fait ça en tombant, tout de même !

_Là , n'est pas la question ! rétorqua Yuuki, en me fixant ! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors je reconnais que Shido n'était pas le type de personne fiable que je croyais ! Mais étais-tu obligé de te débarrassez de lui comme ça ?

_Que veux-tu dire ? voulus-je savoir ! Qu'il aurait été mieux de le laisser monter alors qu'il n'a eu aucun scrupule à se servir de l'un d'entre vous pour sauver ses fesses ?

_Il a peut-être fait ça à cause de la peur ! rétorqua soudain Yamada ! Si ça se trouve, il aurait regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire, une fois dans le bus ! Je reconnais que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas digne d'un saint mais il … !

_Il n'aurait jamais regretté ! rétorqua soudain Rei.

Me retournant vers elle, je la vis en train de nous fixer tout en affichant un visage sérieux. Pourtant, la lueur de son regard trahissait une joie sans égale. À l'intérieur d'elle, mon amie était aux anges. Aux anges de savoir que le professeur était maintenant hors course.

_Son père est un politicien scrupuleux souvent adepte des pots de vin et des coups tordus ! nous apprit-elle ! Quand au mien, il n'a pas cesser de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à le faire tomber ! Pour se venger, Shido, qui était déjà dans notre école, a décidé, pour le venger, de me pourrir la vie au lycée ! Il n'avait aucun scrupule pour cela !

_C'est pareil pour moi ! nous apprit Kohta ! À cause de mon surpoids, j'étais souvent harcelé par d'autres personnes ! On n'arrêtait pas de me frapper ou de me racketter parce que j'étais faible et j'avais aucun ami ! Mais le pire, ce fut sûrement quand cette personne me voyait me faire agresser, sans réagir une seule fois ! Je dirais même qu'il les encourageait indirectement de continuer ! Faire souffrir les plus faibles et ce qu'il adorait le plus au lycée !

Serrant alors son arme dans sa main, il s'écria en haussant le ton :

_Alors ne venait pas me dire que ce type allait tout bonnement nous suivre sans rien faire ! Le connaissant, il allait profiter de la situation pour prendre possession de nous et faire en sorte que nous l'écoutions au doigt et à l'œil !

L'écoutant, les membres du groupe de Shido se mirent à se regarder simultanément. À croire qu'ils ne pensaient pas du tout, à un seul instant que cet homme pouvait être aussi machiavélique qu'on le représentait. Finalement, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Miura nous apprit :

_Hé, on voit la ville !

Regardant aussitôt par les fenêtres, nous pûmes apercevoir, aux loin, de nombreux immeubles, tout provenant des dizaines de colonnes de fumées. Maintenant que nous nous étions approchés du centre-ville, il était évident que le chaos allait réellement régner autour de nous.

« Pourtant … ! pensai-je, en regardant par la fenêtre ! Nous sommes obligés de nous y rendre pour retrouver nos familles ! »


	9. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 9

Le casque sur les oreilles et lisant un magazine, un jeune caissier était en train de faire passer le temps de son mieux.

« C'est désert de chez désert, aujourd'hui ! remarqua-t-il, en regardant entre les rayons du super-marché où il travaillait. »

S'étirant alors, il finit par retirer son casque et se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin afin de voir ce qui empêchait les clients de venir jusqu'ici. À peine se retrouva-t-il dehors, qu'il aperçut une silhouette, à peine quelques mètres de lui. Par contre, le reste de la rue était complètement désert.

_Il n'y a pas un chat, aujourd'hui ! remarqua le caissier, à l'adresse de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui, et lui fit montrer une horrible dentition couverte de

sang, alors que des boyaux lui sortaient du ventre.

_Mais que … ! s'apeura l'homme, en reculant alors.

Le zombie marcha alors vers lui et commença à traverser la rue qui les séparait.

_T'a … T'approches pas ! lui ordonna le garçon, en sentant ses jambes trembler.

Tout à coup, une énorme masse fracassa le corps du zombie et le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Éclaboussé au passage, le caissier eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et de voir notre bus s'en aller au loin.

_Pourquoi vouloir continuer à rouler à l'aveuglette ? voulut savoir quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Voilà déjà plus d'une demie-heure que nous nous sommes enfuis du lycée et que nous roulions à travers la ville sans réel but précis. Constatant que nous n'avons toujours pas choisit la moindre destination, Tsunoda avait décidé de prendre la parole et de dire ce qu'il pensait :

_À force de rester en ville, nous allons bien finir par tomber sur un énorme groupe de zombies, comme dans Walking dead ! Nous ne devons pas continuer à rouler ainsi ! Trouvons nous plutôt une cachette sûre !

_Il a raison ! approuva Kurokami ! Dans ce genre de situation, il est primordial de faire des réserves d'eau et de nourriture ainsi que de trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri !

_La supérette n'est pas loin d'ici ! remarqua Yamada ! Si réfugier le temps de trouver un plan ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, non ?

Constatant que Natsumi ne s'arrêtait pas et gardait le silence, Tsunoda s'exclama :

_Hé, t'écoutes quand je te parle, toi ?

_Arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles ! lui ordonna Natsumi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi alors tu seras gentil de te là fermer !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le voyant faire un pas en avant, Morita quitta son siège et se mit devant lui :

_Tu as un problème avec elle ?

Grinçant des dents en apercevant le marteau qu'il avait à la main, le garçon finit par me pointer du doigt et, à ma grande surprise, déclara :

_Pas avec elle, mais avec ce type ! Il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus avec lui !

_Hein ? m'étonnai-je, en arquant un sourcil ! Pourquoi ça ? Me détestes-tu ? Je ne te connais même pas ! Je ne sais même pas si nous nous sommes adressés une seule fois la parole !

_Ah oui ? ragea soudain le garçon ! Pourtant, c'est à cause d'un sale enfoiré comme toi que Reiko est mort ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir abandonné aux mains des zombies !

_Rei … ko ? m'étonnai-je ! C'est qui celui-là ?

_Salopard ! gueula le garçon, avant de tendre le poing dans ma direction.

Tournant soudain sur elle même, Rei prit ma défense en envoya sa perche, qui percuta le garçon au niveau de l'estomac, avant de l'expédier contre le sol, sous les yeux effrayé de

ses camarades.

Tombant à terre, le garçon se mit aussitôt à se tordre de douleur tandis que de la salive sortit de sa bouche.

_Sale … garce ! articula-t-il, en se prenant l'endroit endolorie.

_C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! rétorqua mon amie ! Je ne sais pas qui est Reiko mais, en tout cas, je peux affirmer que Takashi ne lui a rien fait, puisque j'étais constamment avec lui ! Arrêtes d'inventer n'importe quoi !

Voyant son ami au sol, alors qu'il avait utilisé la violence, une autre personne décida de prendre la parole :

_Heu … je pourrais dire quelque chose ?

Voyant que tout les regards s'étaient braqués vers lui, Miura déclara :

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remerciez de nous avoir sauver, les gars ! Au lycée, j'en connais un bon nombre qui nous aurait laissé tomber pour sauver leur peau ! C'est pour ça que je vous dis merci ! Néanmoins, et sans vouloir ramener mon grain de sel, je pense que Tsunoda dit vrai ! Rouler comme ça n'est pas une bonne idée ! Si on tombe à court d'essence, on sera un peu dans la mouise ! C'est pour ça qu'établir un plan ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

_Il a raison ! affirma Kawamoto ! Arrêtons-nous et disons tous où nous voulons nous rendre !

_Comme ça, on aura une chance de retrouver nos familles ! approuva Taniuchi.

Les écoutant, j'entendis soudain Kenji bouffer de rire sous les regards surpris des autres.

_J'ai dit une bêtise ? l'interrogea Miura.

_Franchement, vous êtes à mourir de rire ! annonça le garçon ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'en établissant un itinéraire on pourra s'en sortir et aider nos familles ? Déjà, en toute honnêteté, je dirais qu'il y a autant de chance que vos proches soient en vie, qu'ils en ont d'être morts ! Regardez les visages qu'il y a autour de vous ! On était pas loin de mille élèves à franchir le portail du lycée, ce matin même ! Actuellement, nous ne sommes plus que quinze ! À peine un pour cent de l'effectif total de l'école, quoi ! Si le nombre de survivants de cette ville se résume à ça, alors il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, non ? Et puis, en ce qui concerne les survivants, je suis persuadé que tout le monde a pris la fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouver vos parents en train de vous attendre chez vous revient à gagner le gros lot au loto !

Rapidement, le garçon remarqua que son petit monologue lui avait attiré les foudres de certains, que ça soit dans mon groupe que dans celui de Shido.

_Bah quoi ? s'étonna-t-il ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Il est inutile de vous donner de faux espoirs !

« Il ne connaît vraiment pas la délicatesse, celui-là ! remarquai-je ! Rien à voir avec le type que nous avions sauvé tout à l'heure ! À croire qu'il a une double personnalité qui peut aisément déclencher la zizanie autour de lui ! »

_Et d'après toi, que devons-nous faire ? l'interrogea Yuuki ! Continuer de rouler bien

gentiment jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à court d'essence ?

_Non ! rétorqua le garçon ! Il est certain que, pour conserver l'ordre, toute la police ait été mobilisé pour faire évacuer les survivants du centre-ville ! Pour se faire, nous devrons nous rendre vers les ponts qui permettent de le quitter !

_Afin de d'arrêter l'avancée des zombies de cette ville, ils vont sûrement faire passer ceux qui sont toujours en vie, avant de condamner les entrées ! comprit Saeko ! Vu le nombre croissant des morts, nous devons impérativement nous y rendre !

_Vous êtes certain de votre coup ? voulut savoir Yamada ! Je veux dire, que ça me semble être une bonne idée, mais qui ne nous dit pas que les gendarmes vont nous empêcher, justement, de passer et de nous tirer, afin de ne prendre aucun risque ?

_Si tout le monde faisait ça, alors les zombies ne pourront plus tuer la moindre personne, car il n'y aurait plus personne à tuer ! remarqua Saya ! Ce que tu viens de dire est plutôt la solution finale !

_Oui, c'est pour ça que nous devons suivre le conseil de Keiji ! approuva Rei.

_Afin de pouvoir nous en sortir, nous devons nous rendre là où se trouve les autres survivants qui ont survécu à cette anarchie ! terminai-je ! Mais pour cela, nous devons travailler ensemble !

Il y eut soudain un rire.

_Travailler ensemble ? s'étonna Tsunoda, en se relevant.

Passant alors sa main sous sa bouche, il déclara :

_Même pas en rêve ! Je ne m'associerais jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Se tournant vers ses amis, il s'écria :

_Non mais réveillez-vous les gars ! Vous comptez vraiment les suivre sans réagir ?

_Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? l'interrogea Kawamoto ! Nous sommes bien obligés de coopérer si nous voulons quitter cet enfer !

_Coopérer ? répéta Tsunoda, en me pointant du doigt ! Vous voulez coopérer avec ce type ! Non mais c'est une blague ? Il n'a aucun scrupule ! Il n'en a rien à faire des autres !

_Pourtant, ils nous a sauvé, Kawamoto et moi ainsi que d'autres personnes ! rétorqua Yamada ! Il nous est venu en aide sans que personne ne lui avait demandé de le faire ! De plus, c'est lui qui est venu à votre rescousse quand vous nous avez supplié de vous attendre ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est sûrement grâce à lui !

_Ah ouais ? l'interrogea Tsunoda ! Peut-être qu'il a fait mais ça n'excuse en rien le fait qu'ils nous ait ignoré alors que Reiko était mourant ! De plus, je te rappelle qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un, à l'instant ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

_Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ? voulus-je savoir, en le saisissant par le col ! Dis moi qui est ce Reiko, dont tu parles et pourquoi dis-tu que je l'ai abandonné alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu !

_Si, tu nous as vu ! rétorqua le garçon ! Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu avec ta copine, alors que vous étiez tous les deux au dernier étage ! À ce moment, nous étions quatre ! Il y avait moi, Yuuki, Taniuchi et enfin Reiko ! Nous étions alors encerclés et Reiko s'était fait mordre ! Quand je croyais que tout étais perdu, je vous ais vu alors apparaître dans le couloir et je vous ais appelé ! Mais tout ce que tu as fait était de nous lancer un regard avant de te barrer !

_Dernier étage ? répétai-je, en essayant de me rappeler de ce détail ! Avec Rei ? Tu nous as appelé ?

Ce fut à cet instant que cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau. Oui, maintenant je m'en rappelais. S'il disait la vérité, alors ce type faisait parti du petit groupe de lycéen que nous avons distingué alors que Rei et moi venions de quitter le toit.

Sentant mon emprise desserrer, Tsunoda se mit à ricaner :

_Dois-je comprendre que tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'as bougé le petit doigt pour venir nous aider !

_Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? rétorquai-je alors ! Il y avait trop de zombies pour que je puisse intervenir sans mettre la vie de Rei en danger !

_Au détriment de la notre ! Merci beaucoup !

Je resserrai mon poing de plus belle avant de lui demander :

_Dis, tu me fais la morale depuis tout à l'heure mais toi, de ton côté, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, hein ? Est-ce que, en voyant plusieurs zombies nous entourer, tu te serais porter volontaire pour venir nous secourir ? Est-ce que tu aurais mis ta vie en jeu et celles de tes amis pour me sauver ?

Le garçon resta muet et se contentait de me fixer. Néanmoins, il finit par me frapper à la main, pour que je le lâche.

_Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! rétorqua-t-il ! J'aurais été trop lâche pour ça !

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand il rajouta :

_Mais Reiko l'aurait fait, lui ! Même si tu avais été mordu, il aurait tout fait pour te secourir ! Il était comme ça, Reiko ! Il était le genre de type à mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver les autres !

Commençant à pleurer, se fut à son tour de m'agripper par le col et il se mit à me demander :

_Si tu as vraiment sauvé autant de gens que tu le prétends, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé, hein ?

Se laissant doucement tombé à genoux, il répéta une nouvelle fois :

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ? C'était mon pote ! Un super pote ! Il était sympa avec tout le monde ! Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

_Parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire ! lui appris-je, en étant tout à fait honnête ! Si vous ne combattiez qu'un ou deux zombies, alors oui, je serais venu vous aider ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors je n'ai rien pu faire !

_Tu … Tu mens ! rétorqua le garçon, en se relevant.

Me poussant alors, il se retourna vers les autres avant de déclarer :

_Je … Je refuse de rester avec lui ! On … On ne peut pas … lui faire confiance ! Il … Il … !

Il s'interrompit alors, en constatant que personne ne semblait le soutenir. Voulant trouver du soutien, il se tourna alors vers Yuuki et Taniuchi avant de leur demander :

_Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, non ? Je n'invente rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type nous a ignoré alors que nous l'appelions pour sauver Reiko !

_C'est vrai ! murmura Taniuchi.

L'entendant, Tsunoda se mit à sourire de reconnaissance. Mais ce dernier disparut quand la jeune fille déclara :

_Au début, moi aussi j'étais en colère contre Takashi, quand il est parti ! Si j'étais toujours en vie, à cet instant, c'était grâce à l'aide Reiko ! Et c'est aussi grâce à lui si nous avions pu nous en sortir ! Il … Il a trouvé la force de se relever avant de se battre face aux zombies pour attirer leur attention ! Alors que nous, nous étions en train de fuir, il est parvenu à nous faire gagner du temps ! Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, j'ai juré de trouver le responsable de tout cela et de le lui faire payer ! Mais, pourtant, je n'arrive plus à haïr Takashi !

_Pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir Tsunoda.

_Parce qu'il nous a aidé à atteindre le bus ! lui rappela-t-elle ! S'il n'avait pas été là, nous serions morts ! Même si je ne souhaite pas que nous soyons amis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire qu'il a un bon fond ! Et puis, sincèrement, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais rien pu faire non plus !

_Moi non plus ! avoua alors Yuuki ! À cause de cette situation, tout le monde cherche un coupable à ce qui nous arrive ! Mais on aura beau se voiler la face, on aurait rien pu faire de notre côté ! Et puis, même s'il était parvenu à nous sauver, Reiko avait déjà été mordu alors qu'est-ce que … ?

_Il ne se serait jamais transformé ! rétorqua Tsunoda, en lui lançant un regard noir.

En ayant assez de tout cela, il finit par se diriger vers les portes du bus et ordonna à Natsumi :

_Ouvres les portes !

_Hein ? fit-elle.

_Ouvres les portes, je me casse d'ici !

_Quoi ? Mais tu es cinglé ! s'écria Kurokami.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois dehors ? l'interrogea Saeko.

_Je ne sais pas ! avoua le garçon ! Mais il n'est pas question que je reste avec des gars comme vous ! Allez, ouvres cette … !

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

_Hein ? fit-il en se retournant.

À la surprise générale, tout le monde me vit en train de lui donner un coup de poing. Reculant sous l'impact, le garçon eut le réflexe de se cramponner à un siège afin de conserver son équilibre. Le nez en sang et exprimant de la haine dans son regard, il me demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Non, mais tu es totalement con, toi ! m'écriai-je ! Tu me traites d'égoïsme mais toi, tu es le roi des ingrats !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il ! En quoi je suis ingrat ?

_Je ne connaissais pas Reiko ! avouai-je ! Mais je sais une chose ! S'il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la tienne alors il n'est pas question que je te laisse bêtement te faire tuer ! À quoi servirait alors son sacrifice, hein ?

_Tu … Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ? rétorqua le garçon, en s'avançant vers moi.

Une lame fusa soudain devant son visage et se planta dans le dossier d'un siège vide.

_Mais que … ? nous étonnâmes-t-on, en regardant le propriétaire du couteau qui venait d'être lancé.

_Des centaines de lycéens viennent de mourir ! déclara Kenji, en s'approchant de Tsunoda ! Tu as la chance de faire parti des rares chanceux à être toujours en vie ! Si c'est le cas, alors c'est que tu tiens à vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? l'interrogea Tsunoda.

_Si tu veux partir, pour mourir, je ne te retiendrais pas ! lui apprit le garçon ! Mais si tu penses pouvoir continuer à vivre, en partant loin de nous, là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu n'as pratiquement aucune chance de t'en tirer tout seul ! La vie est quelque chose de précieux qui ne faut pas prendre à la légère !

_Tsss ! siffla soudain le lycéen ! Arrêtes de … !

_Reviens d'asseoir ! lui ordonna soudain Yuuki.

_Hein ?

_Arrêtes de faire le mariole ! déclara Morita ! Nous sommes tous fourrés dans le même sac, donc c'est normal d'être sur les nerfs ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi sur un coup de tête !

_Nous avons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour retrouver nos familles ! approuva Miura ! Allez restes !

Entendant leurs paroles, le lycéen se mit à grogner. Pour le coup, je pensai qu'il allait exploser de colère. Pourtant, il finit juste par se diriger vers le fond du bus et regagna finalement sa place. Le voyant faire, je me mis à soupirer :

« Ouf, le premier problème de réglé ! »

_Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? voulut savoir Kawamoto ! On donne tous nos adresses et on vérifie chacune de nos maisons ?

_Non ! rétorqua Saya, en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez ! Ce qu'à dit Keiji, tout à l'heure, n'est pas faux ! Pour fuir, beaucoup de personnes vont quitter le centre ville et se diriger vers la seconde partie de la ville ! Si nous voulons revoir nos familles, nous devons faire de même !

_Encore faut-il que vos familles soient toujours en … ! commençant Kenji.

Je lui décochai aussitôt un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

_Tais-toi ! lui chuchotai-je.

Ne comprenant pas pouvoir je tenais à cacher la vérité, le garçon finit par hausser les épaules et regagna sa place.

« Lui aussi, représente un problème ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de pensée, en soupirant. »

Voulant me reposer un peu, je finis par m'asseoir à côté de Rei, qui m'accueillit avec le sourire.

_J'ai bien aimé ton côté autoritaire !

_J'ai juste essayé de le calmer un peu ! rétorquai-je ! Maintenant, j'espère qu'il se tiendra à carreau jusqu'à la fin du voyage !

_Ne t'inquiètes, je doute que Tsunoda refasse quelque chose désormais !

_Ce n'est pas lui dont j'ai le plus peur ! déclarai-je.

_Hein ? s'étonna Rei.

_Non, celui dont le comportement m'effraie le plus est Kenji !

_Pourquoi ? me demanda Rei, en lançant un regard à l'adresse du garçon ! Il est de nôtre côté, non ?

_Je ne sais pas trop ! Il a beaucoup trop d'aspects pour que je sache vraiment quoi penser de lui ! Un coup, il peut se montrer traumatisé, un autre complètement maboul, et là, il vient de donner une leçon de moral à quelqu'un après avoir déclaré que nos familles soient sûrement mortes !

_Peut-être agit-il comme ça à cause de tout ce qui se passe !

_Mouais ! fis-je ! Peut-être !

« Mais je vais tout de même le garder à l'œil ! »


	10. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 10

Portant son regard au loin, Kohta ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue, en voyant tout une foule de personnes courir sur un trottoir, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir du centre-ville, avec le peu qu'ils ont réussi à prendre avec eux. Cela faisait à peine une heure que nous étions parvenus à atteindre un coin de ville où des milliers de survivants s'étaient rendu afin d'accéder au pont d'Ichibaya. Une fois ce dernier franchit, chacun se retrouverait dans la seconde partie de la ville et espérait pouvoir y trouver de l'espoir. C'était ainsi que le mini-bus s'était retrouvé coincé dans un énorme bouchon, à quelques kilomètres du pont, tandis que des policiers faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour faire régner l'ordre.

_Pour tout ceux qui sont dans leurs véhicules, veuillez rester à l'intérieur de ce dernier ! Se retrouver dehors peut être très dangereux ! Pour ceux qui sont à pied, nous vous demanderons de vous rendre au pont Ichibaya le plus rapidement et calmement possible ! Je répète … !

_Décidément, ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure pour pouvoir aller faire un karaoké ! remarqua le garçon, en essayant de trouver une pose confortable dans son siège ! Mais, au moins, ça fait du bien de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seul au monde !

Assis à côté de lui, Saya commençait, quant à elle, à taper du pied, signe qu'être coincé dans cet embouteillage l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose :

_On va encore rester longtemps, comme ça ?

_C'est à peine si nous faisons du un à l'heure ! remarqua Saeko, en se dirigeant vers elle ! Et ce n'est pas près d'en finir ! Même si tu te mettais à dormir jusqu'à l'aube, nous serons toujours coincé, mais à à peine deux kilomètres plus loin !

_Bon sang, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer ! avoua Morita, en faisant mine de jouer de la guitare ! Si au moins j'avais ma guitare ! Je suis vraiment idiot de l'avoir abandonné sur le toit ! Elle doit se sentir si seule, sans moi !

_Imbécile ! déclara Saya.

_Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ? l'interrogea le garçon, avec sa mine de fausse victime ! Je voulais justement composé un chant à ton effigie !

_Ouais, ouais ! fit la jeune fille, en détournant le regard du garçon ! Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses !

Tout à coup, un grognement se fit entendre, et Kohta ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

_Désolé ! Mais je commence à avoir faim !

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur patte, toi ! l'insulta Saya ! Comment peux-tu avoir faim dans une situation pareille ?

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend et jamais Morita ? se demanda le jeune garçon. »

Quelqu'un tendit soudain un paquet de biscuits devant son nez avant de lui proposer :

_Prends en un !

Se tournant vers le propriétaire du paquet, Kohta ne put s'empêcher de demander à Yamada :

_Où t'as trouvé ça ? Vu l'état de ton sac, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelque chose soit resté en bon état à l'intérieur !

_C'est Kenji qui me l'a donné ! lui apprit le garçon, en montrant ce dernier d'un mouvement de tête.

Le garçon, loin d'être intéressé par ce qui se passait dehors, était maintenant en train de nettoyer ses armes avec un mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau.

« C'est vrai qu'il s'est rendu dans les cuisines ! se rappela Kohta ! Je me demande s'il n'a pas autre chose d'intéressant dans ses affaires. »

Finalement, le garçon finit par se saisir d'un des gâteaux :

_Merci, c'est sympa de ta part !

_Il n'y a pas de quoi ! assura Yamada ! Après tout, je serais sûrement mort si vous n'étiez pas venus nous sauver !

Il tendit ensuite le paquet vers les deux filles et Morita. Mais, à part le garçon, ils se mirent à décliner la nourriture :

_Je n'ai certainement pas envie de manger maintenant ! s'exclama Saya.

_Comme tu voudras ! affirma le garçon, en coinçant un biscuit entre ses dents.

Tournant la tête, il tendit deux autres gâteaux à Kawamoto et Taniachi, qui se trouvaient derrière les sièges de Saya et Kohta :

_Vous en voulez aussi ?

Malgré le fait que Kawamoto prit les deux biscuits et donna le second à son amie, elle se mit à regarder le gâteau, avec un regard vide.

_Je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour avoir faim à un moment pareil ! avoua-t-elle.

_Manger me permet d'oublier un peu ce qui se passe dehors ! lui apprit -t-il ! Et puis, ce n'est pas mieux de se retrouver l'estomac vide, en plus d'être rongé par la peur ! Allez- y, mangez un morceau !

Suivant son conseil, Taniuchi finit par croquer un bout de ce qu'elle tenait. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par secouer la tête avant de dire :

_Désolé, mais je suis beaucoup trop retournée pour pouvoir avaler quoique se soit ! Rien qu'à penser que ceux qui ont tué Reiko se trouvent dehors, j'en ais la chair de poule !

Voulant en mettre une couche, deux zombies apparurent soudain près du bus et étaient en train d'avancer vers la foule. Les piétons, prient de panique, s'étaient enfuis en courant sur la route ou en bousculant ceux qui étaient devant eux. De leurs côtés, les policiers les plus proches des morts-vivants les mirent en jeu avant de leur tirer dessus.

Apeurées par les bruits des balles et voir les corps tomber au sol, Taniachi et Kawamoto détournèrent aussitôt le regard et se mirent à frissonner.

_Je … ne veux plus entendre ça !

_Pourtant, cela va durer jusqu'à ce que ces monstres se fasse tuer jusqu'au dernier ! s'écria Yuuki.

Marchant jusqu'au petit groupe, elle voulut profiter de leur discussion pour affirmer :

_Maintenant que ces monstres nous attaque, il est évident que nous ne pouvons plus nous comporter comme de simple lycéens !

_Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Morita.

D'un signe de tête, elle montra alors une épicerie, qui se trouvait non loin du bus.

_Je vous parle de la façon dont nous allons survivre ! Désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne crois pas que tous nos problèmes seront réglés une fois que nous atteindrons l'autre côté du pont ! Si rien ne change là-bas alors nous serons obligés de piller plusieurs magasins afin de trouver de quoi nous nourrir et autre !

_Ce … ce n'est pas la peine de penser à cela, voyons ! rétorqua Yamada ! Si ça se trouve, ce fléau ne touche que notre ville et … !

_C'est le monde entier qui est touché ! lui apprit alors Saeko.

À cet instant, un froid traversa tout le bus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Kurokami ! Nous n'avons pas accès au réseau alors comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le monde entier qui est infesté de zombies !

_Nous l'avons su en regardant les infos, dans la salle des profs ! lui expliqua Rei.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient exactement ? voulut savoir Taniuchi ! N'ont-ils pas précisé un endroit où aller pour être en sécurité ?

Entendant sa question, je me mis soudain à ricaner bêtement :

_Ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Je me tournais alors vers elle et lui demandai :

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_À voir ta tête, je devine qu'ils ont prétendu avoir la situation en main ! suggéra Kenji.

_Même pas ! rétorquai-je ! Ils ont juste déclaré que tous ces zombies n'étaient rien d'autres que des rassemblements de gens voulant créer des émeutes !

Continuant à sourire, je ricanais :

_Des émeutes, vous vous rendez compte ?

Serrant les dents de frustration, je serrai soudain le poings avant de siffler :

_Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons !

_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Takashi ! rétorqua Saeko ! Ils le font pour que les gens ne cèdent pas à la panique !

Portant son regard dehors, Tsunoda marmonna alors :

_Bah, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment rassurés ! À voir le nombre de personnes qui décampent, ils sont nombreux à avoir compris la menace qui pesait sur eux !

_Si le monde est attaqué, alors il est certain que notre vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! insista Yuuki ! Et pour survivre, nous serons obligés de changer notre façon de vivre !

_À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que nous allons devenir une bande de pilleurs ! remarqua Natsumi, en se tournant vers elle.

_Il y a pourtant de grand risques pour que cela se passe ainsi ! rétorqua Miura ! En tout cas, c'est comme ça dans les films ! Nous n'aurons aucune chance de survivre en continuant d'être gentil et de faire confiance à n'importe qui !

Nous regardant un par un, il déclara alors :

_C'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire mais, une fois que nous aurons rejoint nos familles et que la situation ne s'améliore pas, il serait peut-être préférable de se mettre quelque part et de s'éloigner de toute forme de communauté !

L'écoutant, je finis par affirmer :

_C'est une possibilité à prendre en compte, en effet !

_Mais nous sommes pas dans un film ! rétorqua Yamada ! Nous ne pouvons pas se comporter comme tel ! Qu'adviendra de l'humanité si nous décidons d'agir chacun dans notre coin ?

_Pour l'instant, il est préférable d'agir ainsi ! lui expliqua Saya ! Vu ce qui se passe, c'est le monde entier qui est bouleversé ! Mieux vaut prendre un peu de recul avant de regrouper les survivants pour discuter d'un plan ! Miura a raison concernant le fait qu'aider le premier inconnu peut se retourner contre nous ! Afin de survivre, les gens seront capable de faire n'importe quoi !

_Mais il y a-t-il vraiment une solution pour éradiquer ce mal ? voulut savoir Kurokami ! Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire pour nous débarrasser de ces zombies ?

_Un vaccin ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Assit derrière Natsumi, le lycéen à la cheville foulé s'était tourné vers nous. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé des débris dans ses yeux, il était apte à distinguer vaguement nos silhouettes.

_Les seuls choix qui nous offre à nous sont : soit d'attendre ou soit de trouver un vaccin contre ce virus !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par attendre ? l'interrogea Kohta ! Tu veux parler du fait de savoir si leurs corps finissent par pourrir ?

_En effet ! approuva le garçon ! Si c'est le cas, alors se réfugier loin des villes et attendre que cela se passe serait la meilleure solution ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut attendre qu'un remède soit découvert !

_Un remède pour quoi ? l'interrogea Tsunoda ! Réfléchis, ces cadavres sont déjà démunis d'âme ! Il est impossible qu'ils redeviennent les personnes qu'ils étaient avant de mourir ! Quand à nous, même si nous ne nous transformons pas après s'être fait vacciner, nous nous ferons quand même tuer s'ils décident de nous dévorer !

_Le simple fait que les survivants ne se transforment pas à leur tour est un avantage considérable ! rétorqua le lycéen ! De ce fait, les rangs de l'ennemi ne fera que diminuer au fur et à mesure que nous tuerons ces saloperies !

_Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons même pas si des personnes tentent d'en trouver un ! remarqua Taniuchi.

_À mon avis, c'est pourtant le cas ! rétorqua Saeko ! Si on y réfléchit bien, les gouvernements vont placer leurs dernières ressources dans l'armée ou dans le domaine scientifique ! Ils le feront car cela représente notre seul chance de survivre !

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que de nouveau coups de feux se firent entendre. Regardant par la fenêtre du fond du bus, Kenji put apercevoir des policiers faire feu sur une vague de morts-vivants.

_Il y en a encore qui se ramène !

_C'est la quatrième fois en à peine une demie-heure ! remarqua Morita.

_Et ils viennent de plus en plus nombreux ! nous apprit Kenji ! J'en vois presque une dizaine !

_Il n'y a presque plus personne en ville ! leur expliqua Saya ! Pour trouver à manger, ils doivent sans doute tous se déplacer par ici !

_N'est-ce … N'est-ce pas dangereux pour nous ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_À ton avis ? Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Si tu ne parvenons par partir d'ici en vitesse, ils finiront par arriver en masse et parviendront à semer la zizanie ! On sera alors prisonniers dans cet embouteillage !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, je finis par me lever avant d'affirmer :

_Dans ce cas, on s'en va !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsumi, en regardant dans ses rétroviseurs ! Mais je ne peux aller nulle part ! Il y a plein de voitures qui nous entourent !

_Non, je veux dire qu'on quitte le bus !

Cette fois-ci, se fut tout le monde qui me regarda avec un visage trahissant leur étonnement.

_Pourquoi veux-tu quitter le bus ? voulut savoir Rei ! C'est le seul endroit où nous sommes en sécurité !

_Peut-être mais pour combien de temps ? Nous sommes actuellement dans l'incapacité d'avancer et les zombies rattrapent du terrain ! S'ils viennent en masse avant que nous n'ayons le temps de passer le pont, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui va arriver !

_Mais aller à pied ne changera rien ! rétorqua Yuuki ! Si le pont est saturé, nous ne pourrons pas passé ! Dans ce cas, nous serons encore plus à la merci de ces monstres !

_Elle a raison ! approuva Kawamoto ! Si nous devons quitter le bus, alors autant se trouver une cachette, en attendant que le pont soit dégagé !

_Oui, mais où ? l'interrogea Saeko.

_Je sais ! s'écria soudain Natsumi ! Tamaki habitait dans le coin ! Sa maison est assez grande pour tous nous loger !

_Tamaki ? répéta Saya, dont le prénom lui était inconnu ! Qui sait ?

Voyant Natsumi baisser soudain le regard, Saeko préféra demander :

_Est-ce un endroit sûr ?

_Euh, oui ! Elle est entourée d'un énorme grillage et puis elle se trouve non loin du pont Ichiyama ! De plus, puisque sa mère travaille dans l'armée, la maison grouille d'armes en tous genres !

_Des armes ? répétâmes-t-on.

_Des armes à feux ? voulut savoir Kohta.

_Euh, oui ! En comparaison, les revolvers que tiennent les policiers, dehors, ce n'est rien à côté ! Il me semble qu'elle ait, par exemple, un fusil d'assaut et une arbalète, ou quelque chose du même genre !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kohta se tourne vers moi avant d'affirmer :

_Il faut qu'on y aille Takashi ! Au moins pour récupérer les armes !

_Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? l'interrogea Morita.

_Bien sûr ! affirma le garçon ! Avec ce genre d'armes, nos chances de survivre face à la prochaine vagues de zombies seront multipliées par je ne sais combien !

_Et puis … ! continua Natsumi ! Il y a une très grande vue ! On peut apercevoir une bonne partie de la ville et donc, les morts-vivants, s'ils décident de nous attaquer !

_Sérieusement, moi ce qui m'intéresserait c'est de trouver de quoi manger ! avoua Kenji.

_Tu n'es pas le seul ! affirma Morita ! Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose depuis hier après-midi ! J'espère que le frigo sera plein !

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Takashi ? m'interrogea Rei ! On y va ?

Entendant alors de nouveaux coups de feu, je finis par opiner de la tête avant d'affirmer :

_Oui ! On y va !

Aussitôt, Natsumi ouvrit les portes du mini-bus et commença à sortir de l'engin, en même temps que Rei et moi. Nous suivant à la trace, Saeko, Saya et Kohta furent les suivants. S'apprêtant lui aussi à partir, Morita sentit alors le lycéen blessé lui agripper son haut.

_Attends, je veux partir aussi ! lui apprit-il ! Aides-moi, s'il te plaît !

Toujours humanitaire, mon ami se saisit de son bras avant de le passer sur ses épaules.

_Ok, accroches-toi, on y va !

Mais au moment de partir, il remarqua que les autres étaient restés immobile.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_Bah, c'est que … ! commença Yuuki.

_Bougez-vous ! l'interrompit le garçon ! Vous ne serez jamais en sécurité ici ! Allez, on part tous !

L e voyant s'activer, Kenji se saisit de son sac, avant de le mettre sur son dos :

_Ok, c'est parti pour l'aventure !

_De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! approuva Yamada ! Allez, on y va Kawamoto !

_Hé, attends ! voulut l'arrêter Taniuchi ! Tu fonces tête baissé, mais nous ne savons même pas si … !

_On réfléchira après ! rétorqua Tsunoda, en lui agrippant soudain le bras.

Il fixa ensuite Yuuki avant de s'exclamer :

_Allez, on se casse !

_D'accord ! fit la jeune fille, en les suivant.

Restant seuls, Miura et Kurokami se mirent à se fixer. Finalement, le premier finit par se précipiter hors du bus.

_Hé, attends moi ! l'implora Kurokami, en le suivant.

Dégringolant alors les marches du bus, se fut à quatre pattes qu'il remarqua quelques silhouettes sombres, en train de marcher vers lui. Devenant de plus en plus nombreuses, elles étaient tout bonnement en train de répandre chaos et panique sur leur passage. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, le garçon finit par se relever, en frémissant, avant de se mettre à notre poursuite.

_A … Attendez … moi !

_Allez, dépêches-toi ! lui commanda Tsunoda, au moment où l'explosion d'une voiture se fit entendre, dans notre dos.

Regardant autour de moi, je distinguais bien vite la peur dans le regard des gens, qui avaient deviné, tout comme nous, que la mort s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Plusieurs abandonnèrent leurs véhicules tandis que d'autres firent de même avec leurs bagages. Il n'y avait plus que sauver leur vie qui comptait. À mesure que l'avancée des zombies se faisaient de plus en plus importante, des coups de feux furent tirer pour les arrêter. Néanmoins, aussi apeuré que nous, des policiers finirent par reculer avant de prendre la tangente. Voulant prendre leur place, des jeunes armés ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de tirer sur des réservoirs de voitures afin de faire exploser ces dernières. Pensant carboniser les zombies qui se trouvaient près d'elles, ils ne firent qu'attirer l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvaient en ville. Bientôt, ces derniers allaient arrivés pour prendre le relais. Pour résumer la situation, tout était en train de rimer avec hécatombe.

Prenant la tête de la bande, Natsumi tourna soudain à gauche, alors que tout le reste de la foule continuait tout droit, en direction du pont.

_Par- là ! nous assura-t-elle.

La suivant sans hésiter, je me rendis bien vite compte que nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite ruelle. Bien plus vite que la grande route que nous venons de quitter, elle ne comportait qu'une dizaine de personnes en train de fuir vers le pont. Nous voyant courir dans le sens opposé, ils se mirent à nous regarder comme si nous étions des fous. Pour cause, dans leur dos, nous aperçûmes trois zombies entourant le cadavre d'une personne qu'ils venaient tout juste de tuer.

Le voyant lui aussi, Kohta s'apprêtait à les mettre en joue, quand Saeko positionna son sabre en bois devant lui.

_Ne fais pas ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité, je ne veux plus que l'un d'entre vous ne se batte avec eux si ce n'est pas nécessaire ! ordonna-t-elle ! La plupart sont en train de se diriger vers le pont alors c'est l'opportunité où jamais de fuir sans se faire attaquer ! Tâchons donc de ne pas nous faire attaquer par le peu d'ennemis qui reste !

_O … Ok ! opina le garçon, en rabaissant son arme.

Ce fut donc en les contournant, que nous laissâmes ces morts-vivants continuer leur repas. Pourtant, malgré le fait que nous réussîmes à avancer, je pus lire de la crainte dan sle visage de plusieurs de mes camarades. Taniuchi par exemple, depuis que nous avions quitté le bus, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Regardant autour de nous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une silhouette au loin. Pour l'obliger à continuer, Tsunoda fut donc contraint à la tirer par le bras pour la forcer à avancer. Tout son contraire, Kenji marchait le plus tranquillement du monde. J'avais même l'impression qu'il allait fredonner un petit air à tout moment. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il avait le cœur bien accroché. Même beaucoup trop à mon goût.

L'entendant commencer à souffler derrière moi, Je me retournai pour apercevoir Morita, en train de continuer à aider le garçon blessé à avancer. Avec cette charge supplémentaire, mon pauvre ami commençait à avoir du mal à nous suivre.

_Tu veux un coup de main ? lui proposai-je.

_Pas de refus !

_Désolé d'être un boulet ! s'excusa le lycéen.

_Mais non, ne t'en fais pas … ! commençai-je, en passant son second bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me tus alors en constatant que je ne savais toujours pas son prénom.

_Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais, tu t'appelles comment ?

_Je m'appelle Akira ! se présenta le garçon ! Je faisais parti du conseil étudiant au lycée !

_Conseil étudiant ! répétai-je ! Tu étais donc important au lycée !

_Même si c'était le cas, mon prestige a disparu en même temps que tout le reste ! Remarqua-t-il ! Être en vie est tout ce qui me reste, à peu près !

_Si ça peut te rassurer, on est tous pareil, en ce moment ! L'argent, le pouvoir, la célébrité … tout ceci n'a maintenant ou n'aura bientôt plus aucune importance ! Cette nouvelle situation nous obligera à être tous sur un pied d'égalité !

_Ce qui n'empêchera pas certain de se croire supérieur aux autres ! commenta Kenji ! Dans ce nouveau monde, c'est eux dont nous devrions nous méfier le plus !

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? S'étonna Saya.

_Pourquoi ? s'étonna le garçon ! Je suis normal, moi !

_Normal ? répéta Yamada ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui te définit le plus !

_Hein ?

_Tu ne sembles pas être méchant mais tu es un peu timbré quelque fois ! lui apprit Kawamoto.

L'entendant, Saeko ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de Kenji.

« Au contraire, il est très dangereux ! S'il a abandonné sa copine sans hésiter, alors il pourrait faire pareil avec nous ! Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a commit aucun geste hostile contre nous, depuis tout à l'heure ! Que prévoit-il de faire ?»

_Bon, j'admets que j'ai la mauvaise manie de dire toujours ce que je pense ! avoua le garçon ! Et je peux avoir quelque fois l'esprit tordu ! Mais je ne cherche pas à vous vouloir du mal ! Pour tout dire, je commence à bien vous apprécier !

_Pour quelle raison ? l'interrogea Rei.

_Il y a des battants et des meneurs parmi vous et j'aime ça ! lui expliqua le garçon ! Certains ont peur mais les autres les soutiennent pour aller de l'avant ! Je sens que la personnalité de chacun peut s'endurcir, et c'est pour cela que je préfère rester avec vous, plutôt que de rester sous les ordres d'un type qui endoctrine les autres et se sert de ces derniers comme bouclier humain !

Sa dernière phrase eut comme effet d'immobiliser Saeko. Pour cause, le garçon venait tout bonnement de se définir clairement. Il était ce genre de personnes. Celles qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ses amis pour s'enfuir.

_Dans ce cas, toi, quel est ton style de survie ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers le garçon.

_Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu te définis comme un saint qui est prêt à tout faire pour aider ses camarades ! C'est vraiment le cas ?

À ses mots, Kenji se mit soudain à glousser et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qu tu as encore ? l'interrogea Miura, en le voyant se courber presque en deux.

_Un saint, moi ? ricana le garçon ! Elle est bien bonne !

Mais, en un instant, il reprit son sérieux avant d'affirmer :

_Je ne suis pas un saint ! À vrai dire, je préfère qu'on ne me considère pas comme tel ! Je suis bien le genre de personne à suivre docilement un groupe mais, quand ce dernier ne peut plus rien m'apporter, je n'hésite pas à l'abandonner pour en trouver un autre ! On peut me comparer à une sorte de parasite ! Bien sûr , je peux faire des efforts et aider les autres quand cela le nécessite, mais jamais je ne pourrais me lier réellement d'amitié avec eux ! Si je sais qu'ils veulent me mettre un couteau dans le dos, je n'hésiterais non plus à les tuer !

Après avoir prononcé un tel dialogue, il remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! déclara-t-il.

_Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur, là ? l'interrogea Yuuki.

_Je préfère être franc avec vous, c'est tout ! rétorqua le garçon ! Et puis, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mettre tous à dos !

Lançant un regard de défi à Saeko, il ajouta :

_Je ne me débarrasse que de ceux qui le mérite !

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit sa marche :

_On devrait se dépêcher ! L'endroit n'est pas vraiment sûr !

Pour le prouver, attiré par nos voix, un zombie arriva dans la petite ruelle et se mit à tourner sa tête un peu partout afin de nous repérer. Préférant ne pas avoir à faire avec lui, je fis signe aux autres de reprendre notre chemin, tout en le contournant. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle nous l'avait interdit, Saeko s'était directement déplacé jusqu'à lui et avait finit par lui administré à coup au-dessus du crâne. En un quart de seconde, il s'écroula au sol, avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_Euh … pourquoi ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Juste besoin de me défouler ! lui apprit-elle, en marchant dans le dos de Kenji.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais, quoi qu'il arrive, au moindre faux pas, je serais là pour t'arrêter ! »


	11. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 11

Vu le regard de Kohta, on aurait plus croire qu'il venait d'apercevoir dieu, devant lui.

_Non mais dites moi que j'hallucine !

Moi même, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant ce qui se trouvait

dans un petit parking, juste à côté de l'ancienne habitation de Tamaki. Il y avait là une espèce de jeep, munis de tôles renforcé, d'au moins trois mètre et demis de long. Elle avait aussi de puissants phares, des pneus tout terrain, un camouflage militaire … sans compter que le toit était ouvrant, d'après Natsumi.

_Pas mal, hein ? demanda cette dernière ! J'ai moi-même été impressionnée la première fois que je l'ai vue !

_Comment ça, pas mal ? l'interrogea Kohta ! Tu veux dire fantastique ! C'est un Hum- Vee ! Et modèle militaire en plus !

De son côté Saya avoua :

_Quand tu disais que la mère de ton amie était dans l'armée, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était une simple soldat ! Mais là, rien qu'à voir la voiture, c'est sûr qu'elle occupe un rang beaucoup plus élevé !

_Étrangement, je me sentirais plus en sécurité dans cette voiture qu'à l'intérieur d'une maison ! remarqua Miura.

_Et bien, installes toi bien, car moi, je préfère le confort de la maison ! déclara Yuuki, en s'étirant.

_Vous croyez qu'il y a toujours de l'électricité ? demanda Kawamoto.

Inspectant les contours de la maison, Rei déclara :

_Aucune idée ! Mais, il y a un énorme grillage qui empêchera les zombies de passer ! C'est génial, nous pourrons au moins dormir tranquille !

Cependant, comme si Satan lui-même voulait nous empêcher d'entrer, quelques silhouettes apparurent soudain dans l'obscurité de la nuit et commencèrent, petit à petit, à encercler le parking.

_Nous avons de la compagnie ! s'exclama Saeko, en sortant son sabre en bois.

_Oh non ! s'attrista Morita ! Ignorons les et fonçons dans la maison ! Je ne veux que dormir, moi !

_Au fait, comment on fait pour rentrer sans clé ? voulut savoir Kurokami ! On va briser une fenêtre ?

S'accroupissant soudain sur le côté de la humvee, Natsumi plongea ses doigts dans l'enjoliveur d'une roue et en retira une clé.

_C'est là que la mère de Tamaki mettait une clé de secours ! nous apprit-elle ! C'est une cachette sûre puisqu'elle n'utilise jamais ce véhicule et personne n'ose s'en approcher ! Par contre, celle-là n'ouvre que la porte de l'appartement ! Je ne sais pas où elle met la clé pour le grillage !

_Pas grave ! Nous pouvons toujours l'escalader ! remarqua Tsunoda.

_Parles pour toi ! rétorqua Akira ! Punaise, je sens que ça va être galère !

_Au lieu de parler, dépêchez-vous d'y aller ! m'exclamai-je.

Arrivant à cet instant sur nous, l'un des zombies ouvrit grand les mâchoires vers Saeko. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir que mon amie se servit de son sabre pour lui détruire le crâne. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait dû le faire par réflexe. Tombant au sol, le mort-vivant laissa sa place aux autres cadavres qui arrivaient vers nous. Voulant les arrêter Rei s'apprêta à les combattre, quand je me plaçai devant elle avant d'expédier ma batte dans un crâne.

_Hein ? fit mon amie, en me voyant la protéger.

_Pas question que tu te mettes en danger maintenant ! déclarai-je, en frappant la tête d'un de nos adversaires ! Va rejoindre les autres, vite !

Ces derniers étaient déjà en train de gravir le grillage. Mesurant deux mètres et demi de haut, il représentait un exercice physique assez délicat pour certain d'entre nous mais aussi un obstacle infranchissable pour les cadavres sans cervelle qui nous prenait pour cible. Grimpant quand à elle, sans grande difficulté, Kawamoto fut la première à atteindre le sommet du grillage. Se mettant dans une position stable, elle finit par tendre la main pour aider Saya et Taniuchi à en faire de même. De leur côté, Tsunoda s'était vu obligé de monter avec l'aide d'une main tandis que l'autre agrippait le haut d'Akira. Le poussant en posant ses mains sur ses fesses, Morita tentait d'alléger au mieux la charge. Au final, une fois en haut, Tsunoda laissa tomber Akira de l'autre côté, sans prêter attention à l'atterrissage.

_Ça va ? l'interrogea Taniuchi, en le voyant chuter.

_Je me suis explosé le dos ! se plaignit le garçon.

_Il est vivant ! remarqua Tsunoda, sans pour autant vouloir paraître drôle.

Voyant le nombre de zombies en train de tripler, je commençai à reculer, tandis que les autres atterrirent de l'autre côté du grillage, les uns après les autres.

« Nous sommes toujours en train de nous battre pour survivre ! remarquai-je ! Nous sommes toujours en train de nous entraider alors que pour la plupart, nous nous connaissions à peine, hier encore ! Ce monde nous a transformé en l'espace d'une simple journée ! »

Me précipitant jusqu'au grillage, j'escaladai ce dernier avant de me retrouver de l'autre côté. M'attendant dans un petit jardin, mes amis virent les quelques zombies qui restaient en train de se cogner face à ce dernier, bien incapable de nous imiter.

_On est passé ! se réjouit Rei.

_Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons souffler un peu ! déclara Yamada, en se laissant tomber par terre.

_Punaise, j'ai bien cru que j'allais rester de l'autre côté ! avoua Kohta, en expirant profondément.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa surcharge en plus, ce genre d'exercice n'était pas vraiment une promenade de santé pour lui.

Se dirigeant la première vers la porte d'entrée, Natsumi passa la clé dans la serrure de cette dernière et finit par l'ouvrir.

_Je vous fait visiter ? voulut-elle savoir.

Morita enroula soudain son bras autour de ses épaules avant d'affirmer :

_Non, ça ira ! Tu nous as déjà bien dépanné grâce à ton idée ! Merci beaucoup !

_C'est rien ! assura-t-elle.

Passant soudain entre les deux amis, Saya s'engagea dans l'entrée tout en faisant en sorte de bousculer Morita au passage. Alors que ce dernier allait demandé la raison de son geste, la jeune fille finit par pousser un grognement.

La voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de bouffer, en comprenant que Morita venait tout simplement de mettre une fille en colère parce qu'il traînait avec une autre fille.

« Mon gars, il semble que ton sex-appeal soit à son apogée ! »

_Takashi ! m'appela alors Rei, en me tentant la main ! On y va ?

_Oui ! approuvai-je, en me levant alors.

« Mais de mon côté, peut-on dire que ma relation amoureuse a évolué ? »

Regardant dehors, sur un balcon qu'offrait l'une des baies vitrées du salon, je vis le pont Ichiyama, illuminé ici et là, au loin. Ces dernières me montrèrent que des personnes étaient toujours présentes sur ce dernier a tenté de pouvoir passé de l'autre côté de la ville et éviter de se faire infecté.

Un peu plus bas, juste à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, quelques zombies étaient immobiles dans la rue, à attendre qu'une personne fasse le moindre bruit qui puisse trahir sa présence.

« Vouloir faire une balade nocturne pour trouver le sommeil ou pour pouvoir fumer n'est vraiment la meilleure des idées ! remarquai-je , en quittant alors le balcon. »

Pénétrant dans le salon, j'aperçus Morita en train de croquer dans une pomme tandis que Kohta et Akira regardaient un flash spécial en direct. Allongé sur une banquette, Kenji semblait être HS, tandis que Yamada s'était contenté de s'asseoir au sol. Tsunoda, quand à lui, avait décidé de s'éloigner de nous et était adossé contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. En tout cas, même si n'y avait pas tous les garçons, je remarquai surtout bien vite l'absence des filles.

_Où sont les filles ? voulus-je savoir.

_Partis dans la salle de bain ! m'apprit Morita.

_Et tu as trouvé cette pomme où ?

_Il y a une corbeille de fruits pleine dans la cuisine ! m'informa Miura en arrivant dans le salon, accompagné de Kurokami ! Si tu veux autre chose, tu peux te servir dans le frigo !

_Même dans cette situation, j'appelle ça du pillage !

_Dis ce que tu veux, je ne tiens pas à mourir de faim ! m'apprit Yuuki, en arrivant à son tour, avec une barre de céréales à la main.

_Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

_Vu le nombre que nous sommes, je préfère attendre que la salle de bain se vide un peu ! déclara-t-elle.

_Chut ! nous intima Kohta, en essayant d'écouter son émission.

'' _Suite à l'expansion à grande vitesse de ce mal mystérieux qui frappe actuellement le monde entier, le Japon, comme beaucoup d'autres pays, se retrouve en proie à la panique ! En effet, le nombre de morts ne cesse d'augmenter et atteint en ce moment plus de deux millions de décès ! D'après divers scientifiques, cette maladie serait causé par un virus jusqu'ici inconnu ! '_ _'_

_Un virus ? répétai-je ! Il ne parle plus d'émeutes ?

_Ça ne sert plus à rien de vouloir cacher la vérité ! remarqua Kenji ! Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, mieux vaut dire la vérité pour qu'ils fassent les bons gestes afin de pouvoir échapper à la mort !

_De toute façon, vu la panique, je doute que continuer à mentir aurait rappeler l'ordre ! remarqua Miura.

'' _Vu la vitesse de propagation de cette maladie, nous supposons que le nombre de victimes au Japon pourrait dépasser les dix millions en l'espace de 48 heures !_ ''

Alors que je me rendais dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger, je me retournai d'un seul coup, en entendant cette information :

_Combien ?

_À ce train-là, on va bientôt dépasser le nombre de décès causés par la peste ! remarqua Akira.

_Maintenant, il faut juste savoir si nous ferons partis des survivants ou de ce pourcentage de potentiels victimes ! renchérit Morita.

'' _Nous vous informons aussi que bon nombre de nos équipes qui ont été envoyé sur le terrain ont, elles aussi, été contaminé par ce mal ! C'est donc ainsi que nous vous annonçons que ce flash sera le dernier que nous puissions diffuser ! C'est donc pour clôturer cette émission que je vous dis adieu, ainsi que bonne chance !_ ''

C'est ce moment que choisit Kohta pour éteindre la télé :

_Décidément, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle rassurante !

_Je trouve que le fait qu'ils cessent de nous prendre pour des idiots, en est une ! rétorquai-je.

_Moi, je trouve justement que c'est le contraire ! répliqua Morita ! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucun gouvernement sur lequel compter ?

_Pourquoi vouloir faire confiance à un gouvernement alors que nous pouvons nous même nous en sortir grâce à nos compétences ? l'interrogea Tsunoda.

_Que veux-tu dire ? voulus-je savoir, en me tournant vers lui.

_Qu'on le croit ou non, nous sommes, en ce moment, livrés à nous-même ! Nous savons pertinemment que plus personne ne viendra nous aider alors autant commencer à rassembler du matériel nécessaire pour nous assurer de vivre dans ce monde tordu !

_Il n'a pas tort ! approuva Kohta ! Il nous faut de la nourriture, de l'eau et des armes … et si je ne me trompe pas, Natsumi nous a parlé de certaines armes à feu qui m'intéresse beaucoup !

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Saya était tout bonnement en train de tirer une moue de trois kilomètres de long, tandis qu'elle était en train de partager la baignoire de la salle de bain, avec Rei.

_Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de prendre un bain ensemble ?

En train de se savonner en même temps que Natsumi, Kawamoto et Taniuchi, Saeko lui apprit :

_Tu sais très bien qu'il risque d'y avoir une coupure d'eau ou d'électricité à tout moment ! Mieux vaut donc qu'on ait toutes le temps de se laver, avant que ça n'arrive !

_Peut-être ! fit Saya, en se cachant presque entièrement dans l'eau ! Le problème c'est juste que je n'aime pas être nue devant des gens !

_Pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea Rei, en tentant une main vers elle ! Serais-tu timide au point d'empêcher une autre fille de te toucher ?

_Arrêtes tes bêtises ! lui ordonna Saya, en écartant sa main d'une tapette.

Son geste ne fit que faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Rei, qui s'efforça alors de tenter de la toucher ici et là. Les voyant en train de se chamailler, Saeko se mit à soupirer avant de remarquer :

_Ce sont vraiment des enfants dans des corps de lycéennes !

_Honnêtement, après cette journée de merde, il est parfois préférable de s'amuser un peu ! rétorqua Kawamoto ! En tout cas, moi, je me sens revivre ! Pas toi, Taniuchi ?

_Moi, je suis juste contente d'être à l'abri ! lui avoua son amie ! J'ai l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer sans avoir besoin d'être sur mes gardes !

_C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que nous pouvons vraiment nous sentir en sécurité ! approuva Saeko ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout va s'arranger ! Dès demain, il faudra reprendre la route pour rejoindre l'autre côté du pont !

_Tu crois qu'il n'y aura aucun danger, là-bas ? l'interrogea Kawamoto.

_Qui sait ? Mais c'est la seule chance que nous ayons pour retrouver vos familles ! Donc, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix !

Elle s'apprêta à se remettre à se savonner, quand elle remarqua que Natsumi était bien silencieuse. Le visage abattue, elle semblait perdue dans ses esprits, comme si quelque chose la tourmentait.

_Natsumi ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse.

Voulant la faire sortir de son état de torpeur, Saeko se saisit soudain d'une paume de douche, et arrosa son amie avec de l'eau froide. L'effet fut instantanée. Natsumi fit si surprise qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de peur, avant de tomber sur le côté.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Je voulais savoir quand tu allais enfin réagir ! lui apprit Saeko ! Au moins je suis certaine que tu n'es pas devenue un zombie, c'est déjà ça ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu … ?

Elle se fit couper, par un jet d'eau qui l'atteignit au niveau du visage.

_Et comme ça ? l'interrogea Natsumi en dirigeant une autre paume de douche vers son visage ! J'ai toujours l'air d'un zombie ?

Voulant se venger, Saeko tenta de l'asperger de nouveau avec son arme. Prévoyant son geste, la jeune fille où le réflexe de se baisser et le jet d'eau arrosa les deux autres filles.

_Oups, désolé ! s'excusa Saeko, en fermant sa paume.

La regardant, les deux amies finirent par prendre part à la bataille et l'aspergèrent à leurs tour tandis que Natsumi se mit de leur côté. Bien vite, le sol de la salle de bain se retrouva inondé.

Les entendant en train de crier et autres, Morita ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sous son nez pour être certain qu'il ne saignait pas.

_Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! remarquai-je.

_Tu veux qu'on aille jeter à petit coup d'œil ? m'interrogea mon ami.

_Non merci ! J'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, moi !

_Après avoir entrevu le paradis, ça ne me gênerait pas, moi !

_Au lieu de bavarder, ouvrez moi ce fichu casier !

Muni d'un pied de biche que nous venions de trouver, Morita et moi étions en train d'ouvrir deux casiers, qui étaient dans un coin du salon. Le premier, non verrouillé, a pu

être ouvert très rapidement et contenait, à la grande joie de Kohta, tout un stock de munitions.

_Bon sang, c'est censé être une maison ou une base militaire, cet endroit ? voulut savoir Kurokami, en empilant chacune des boîtes au milieu du salon.

_Même un repère remplit de terroristes n'auraient pas autant de munitions ! commenta Yamada.

_On dirait presque des stocks pour faire de la contrebande ! remarqua Yuuki ! C'est légal de posséder tout ça ?

_Pour des citoyens normaux, cela serait compliqué d'avoir tout ça ! lui répondit Kohta ! Mais, si un membre de cette famille est haut placé dans l'armée, là c'est autre chose !

_Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle travaille vraiment dans l'armée ? l'interrogea Tsunoda.

_La humvee qui est garée devant la maison en est une excellente preuve ! Seules des officiers peuvent en avoir des comme ça ! Mais, pour tout vous avouer, je sens que nous avons pas fini d'être surpris !

_Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose dans l'autre casier ? l'interrogea Akira.

_Oh oui, alors !

_Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de l'ouvrir ! s'enthousiasma Kenji, en sautant presque sur place.

Le problème, par contre, était que le second casier était verrouillé à l'aide d'un gros cadenas. Puisque personne n'avait mis main basse sur la clé, nous avons fini par nous mettre d'accord afin d'utiliser la force pour l'ouvrir. Néanmoins, tandis que Morita et moi jouions avec nos bras pour faire levier avec le pied de biche, les autres se contentaient juste de nous regarder.

_Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

_C'est aux hommes de faire les travaux physiques ! déclara Yuuki, avec une mine moqueuse.

_Et puis, à trois, on se gênerait plus qu'autre chose ! remarqua Miura.

Kohta, quant à lui, préféra superviser les opérations.

_Allez les gars, je sais que vous pouvez le faire !

_La ferme et viens nous aider ! lui ordonnâmes-t-on.

_Chacun son travail ! rétorqua-t-il ! Moi je tire et vous utilisez vos muscles !

_Espérez juste qu'on ne fasse pas ça pour rien !

_S'il y a un stock de munitions dans un casier, je suis persuadé que tout ce qui va avec se trouve juste à côté !

_Pas faux ! remarquai-je, en me mettant en position ! Allez, c'est parti !

Nous nous mîmes alors à forcer sur le pied de biche, qui ne tarda guère à commencer à se tordre. De drôles de bruits, provenant de la porte du casier, se firent entendre et, bientôt, cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir en grand. Pour tout dire, l'un des joints avait sauté. Avec un sinistre grincement, la porte se pencha lentement en arrière, avant de tomber au sol déclenchant un joli boucan.

_Plus discret, tu meurs ! déclara Kenji.

_Tu n'avais qu'à venir nous aider ! marmonnai-je.

Tandis que je gisais à terre, avec Morita, Kohta était déjà en train de vérifier ce que le casier contenait.

_Waouh, génial ! Elles sont bien là !

_Hum ? Fit Yamada, en s'approchant du casier ! Tu as trouvé quoi ?

Regardant moi aussi, l'intérieur de ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir, en voyant les armes qu'il renfermait. Toutes ressemblaient à des fusils ou à une mitraillette.

_Bordel, mais on est où là ? voulut savoir Morita ! D'abord le véhicule blindé, puis maintenant ça ! On se croirait dans GTA !

_Non, c'est encore mieux que GTA ! rétorqua Morita, en se saisissant d'un fusil à longue porté muni d'une lunette utilisé par les snipers pour mieux viser ! Un springfield M1 A1 super match ! Une arme parfaite pour abattre une cible à quelques centaines de mètres de toi ! Mais celui-ci a connu une amélioration puisqu'il est semi-automatique ! Quand l'arme est automatique, cela devient inutile quand on est à court de munitions ! Il possède aussi un réservoir de vingt balles, ce qui est inégale au Japon, pour ce genre d'arme !

Le regardant fantasmer devant l'arme, chacun d'entre nous se mirent à comprendre qu'il était dans son univers. Tout comme Kenji, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le lycéen qu'il était ce matin même.

_D'un langage plus simple, il essaye de dire quoi ? voulut savoir Kurokami.

_Arme de visée qui permet de tirer de loin et qui a été un peu trafiqué pour l'améliorer ! nous traduit Morita.

_Merci de la définition pour les nuls !

Kohta se saisit ensuite d'une sorte de fusil d'assaut avant de reprendre ses explications :

_Voici un knight SR flambant neuf ! Une pure merveille qui est interdit au Japon ! Pour qu'il puisse entrer sur le territoire, il faut qu'il fasse parti de la série AR-10 modifié ! Il possède un chargeur moins important que le premier sauf que sa puissance est bien plus effrayante !

_Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_Autre arme de visée qui a peut-être dû être importé jusqu'ici inégalement ! commença

Morita ! Il n'a pas beaucoup de balles, mais mieux pas s'en prendre une dans le visage !

En guise de troisième arme, Kohta mit main basse sur une arbalète :

_J'y crois pas ! Une arbalète Barnet Wildcat C-5 ! Une ancienne arbalète qui pouvait aisément terrasser un ours en un coup !

_Pour la traduction … ! commença Morita.

_Pas la peine, on a compris !

_Dommage, j'aimais bien être le traducteur du groupe !

Tandis que Hirano s'attarda sur son arbalète, je finis par prendre la dernière arme qui se trouvait dans le placard. À première vue, elle ressemblait à un fusil d'assaut muni d'une lunette de visée.

_Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est un fusil à pompe Isaca M35 ! m'informa Kohta.

Il se mit soudain à sourire sinistrement avant d'ajouter :

_Si tu veux être certain de détruite la tête d'un zombie, c'est l'arme qui te faut ! Bien sûr, son plus gros défaut est que le temps de chargement nécessite plus de temps que le reste des armes !

_Donc, si je vise quelqu'un avec, je suis certain de le tuer ! récapitulai-je, en commençant à viser mon ami.

_Ne pointe jamais un fusil vers quelqu'un si tu ne sais pas s'il est chargé ! m'ordonna le garçon, en me le prenant aussitôt des mains.

_En tout cas, vu le nombre de munitions, nous pourrions créer une sorte de base ici, non ? nous interrogea Morita.

_Je ne pense pas ! rétorqua Kohta ! Même si le nombre de balles nous paraît important, il paraît évident que nous n'en aurions jamais assez, si jamais une partie des zombies de cette ville décidait, soudain, de nous attaquer ! Qui puis est, nous serons obligés d'aller dehors pour aller chercher de quoi manger ! Après quelques sorties, je doute que nous aurons encore des munitions ! Il n'y a aucune armurerie par ici ! Donc, aucun moyen de renouveler notre stock d'armes !

_C'est bien beau d'avoir tout ça mais, sincèrement, si tu es le seul d'entre nous capable de tirer, on ira pas loin ! remarqua Akira ! Pour pouvoir nous en servir, nous serons d'abord obligé d'apprendre à tirer ! Mais cela va nous coûter un certain nombre de balles !

S'avançant alors vers le casier, Kenji en extirpa un revolver qui était resté au fond.

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Morita, en la regardant.

Alors que Kohta allait lui répondre, Kenji déclara :

_C'est un glock 17 ! Un revolver principalement utilisé par les militaires !

Ouvrir sans difficulté le chargeur, il remit ce dernier en place avant de retirer la sûreté et de faire mine de tirer :

_Oh ouais ! se réjouit-il ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'avoir un flingue entre les mains !

_C'est moi ou tu t'es déjà servi d'une arme à feu ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Pas vraiment servi ! rétorqua le garçon ! Disons que je suis un passionné de maquettes d'armes ! Pour en fabriquer à la perfection, il m'est déjà arrivé d'en avoir entre les mains et de les démonter afin d'examiner chacune de leurs pièces ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai déjà tiré une fois avec, dans un stand de tir !

_Oh moins, c'est déjà mieux que rien ! observa Kohta, en se saisissant de plusieurs boîtes munitions.

Il les lança ensuite en direction de ceux qui l'entourait avant de leur demander :

_Aidez-moi à remplir les chargeurs ! Il faut qu'ils soient tous prêt, au cas où !

_Rassurant ! soupira Miura, en commençant à s'emparer du fusil d'assaut ! Comment on fait pour le retirer ?

_Il faut que tu clipses le chargeur avant de le séparer de l'arme ! lui apprit Kohta.

_Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu autant de choses sur les armes à feux ? lui demanda Yuuki.

_Je parie que tu es un grand amateur de jeu de tir ! ricana Tsunoda, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis tout à l'heure.

_Perdu ! lui apprit Kohta ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà manié bon nombre d'armes à feux !

_Tu … Tu es sérieux ? l'interrogea Akira ! Quand tu parles de manier, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_J'ai effectué un entraînement dans un camp de l'armée de l'armée américaine ! Mon instructeur était un ancien sniper, qui s'est pris une balle dans le genou, durant la guerre en Afganistan ! Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur son domaine de prédilection ! Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'ai réussi à abattre un canard qui se trouvait à cinq-cent mètres de moi, en plein vol !

_Laisses moi d'appeler boss ! s'écria Morita.

_Mec, tu remontes dans mon estime ! renchérit Kenji.

_Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_Mais comment expliques-tu que la mère de l'amie de Natsumi puisse avoir toutes ces armes chez elle ? lui demandai-je ! Tu as vraiment le droit d'en posséder autant si tu fais partie de l'armée ?

_En tant que simple soldat, non ! me répondit le garçon ! Mais, si elle occupe un poste bien plus important, là, c'est différent !

_C'est quasiment sûr qu'elle n'est pas qu'une simple soldat ! déclara Miura, en portant un regard au salon où nous nous trouvions ! Regardez cette habitation de plus près et vous devinerez que la famille qui y habite est plutôt aisée !

_Pas faux ! approuvai-je.

À cet instant, le bruit d'un hélicoptère se mit entendre dehors.

_C'est le troisième qui passe ! remarqua Kenji, en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, afin de l'apercevoir.

_Il appartient à l'armée ou il est là juste pour filmer ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Akira.

_C'est pour la télé ! nous apprit-il ! Et ils ont l'air de filmer ce qui se passe sur le pont Ichibaya !

_Dire qu'on a fini par abandonner l'idée d'y aller ! remarqua Yuuki, presque avec regret.

_C'est sûrement le dernier pont qui permet encore à quelques survivants de quitter le centre-ville ! suggéra Kohta ! Néanmoins, si c'est la cas, c'est sûrement là-bas où se dirige les zombies ! Puisqu'ils réagissent au son, il est évident qu'ils vont là où il y a du bruit ! Et une foule en fuite, ça en fait beaucoup !

_Peut-être, mais une fois sur le pont, ils seront juste accueillit par un groupe de policiers, qui leur tireront une balle entre les deux yeux ! observa Yamada ! Ce qui est bien c'est qu'ils vont réduire leur nombre !

_Tu oublies juste que pour un zombie abattu, un autre prend aussitôt sa place ! rétorqua Miura ! Et ce système à l'air d'être actuellement sans fin ! De notre compter, si un policier se fait mordre, non seulement, personne ne le remplace mais, en plus, il ira ensuite rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi !

_Et il n'y a pas qu'eux qui pose problème ! remarqua Kenji, en revenant vers nous ! Les gens ont peur de mourir ! C'est pour cela qu'ils essayent de franchir les périmètres de sécurité afin de se mettre à l'abri ! Et ceci est là même chose pour ceux qui se sont déjà fait mordre ! Il suffit que l'un d'entre eux traverse le pont, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour que l'infection se propage de l'autre côté de la ville !

Il se mit alors à ricaner :

_Voici comment fonctionne les gens !

_Et toi, comment tu ferais ? l'interrogea Yuuki ! Tu te tirerais une balle en te disant que tu es déjà condamné ?

_Pas tout de suite ! lui apprit le garçon ! Cela dépend de l'endroit où je me fais mordre ! Si c'est au bras ou à la jambe, alors je m'amputerais d'abord pour empêcher ce virus de circuler dans mon corps !

_Amputer ? répéta Kurokami.

_Bah, oui ! Si ça se trouve, ça marche !

_Ça me fait mal, rien que t'y penser ! avoua Yamada.

_Pourtant, ça peut être une solution ! m'écriai-je ! Du moins, dans Walking Dead, cela a marché !

_Peut-être, mais tu oublies quelque chose ! m'apprit Tsunoda ! Amputer quelqu'un quand on n'a aucune expérience revient à avoir autant de chance de le voir décéder au bout d'une heure seulement ! Pour faire ça, on est obligé d'avoir un médecin parmi nous et je doute que quelqu'un connaisse quelque chose en médecine !

_C'est sûrement le cas ! approuva Kenji ! Mais, si cela me donne rien qu'un petit pourcentage de chance de survivre après m'être fait mordre, alors je n'hésiterais pas à le faire ! Je tiens à rester en vie !

L'écoutant parler ainsi, Yamada préféra intervenir :

_Nous ne faisons que parler de malheur mais, si ça se trouve, les forces de l'ordre ont réussi à maîtriser la situation sur le pont ! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra passer à notre tour demain et rejoindre un camp de réfugiés où nous serons à l'abri !

_Tu crois que cela pourrait vraiment arriver ? l'interrogeai-je.

Pour répondre à ma question, Kohta ralluma la télévision et trouva la chaîne qui diffusait les dernières heures d'existence, du pont Ichibaya. Se trouvant à bord de l'appareil que Morita venait de repérer, un journaliste tentait de se faire entendre malgré les bruits que produisait l'hélicoptère :

_Comme je le disais, le barrage se trouvant sur le pont Ichiyama tient toujours ! Il se pourrait même que des renforts viennent prêter mains fortes aux troupes déjà sur place afin de faire cesser l'avancée des morts- vivants dans la ville de Tokyo !


	12. hotd ( sans Shido ) chapitre 12

_Cessez l'avancée ? répéta Morita, en se calant devant le téléviseur ! Ils peuvent vraiment y parvenir ?

Filmant ce qui était en train de se dérouler sur le pont, le cameraman parvint à filmer plusieurs policiers en train de s'activer sur le pont. Rien que de le voir me permit d'affirmer :

_Ils n'ont aucune chance !

_Allô ! Allô ! s'exclama un officier de policier, en essayant de se faire entendre avec le récepteur de sa voiture ! Unité 3, où en est votre situation sur le pont Aigonai ? Unité 3, répondez, bon sang !

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

_Chef ! l'appela soudain un de ses hommes, en courant vers lui ! Les troupes des morts-vivants ne cesse d'augmenter ! Bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus les contenir !

_Où se trouve les renforts que le QG nous a envoyé ? voulut savoir l'officier.

_Ils sont dans l'incapacité de nous rejoindre ! Ils se sont fait attaqué avant même avoir réussi à nous rejoindre !

Serrant soudain le poing, l'officier dû contenir sa colère quand il demanda :

_Et qu'en est-il du moral de nos hommes ?

_Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent ! lui assura le policier ! Aucun n'a l'intention de quitter son poste avant que tous les survivants de ce pont n'ait plus être évacuer !

_Très bien, dans ce cas, allez me chercher des volontaires parmi la foule afin qu'ils nous aident à dresser un barrage avec des voitures, afin de ralentir ces fichus cadavres ! Et que quelqu'un contacte immédiatement le QG afin qu'il nous fasse un rapport de la situation en ville ! Et je veux aussi savoir s'il est possible de nous envoyer d'autres hommes ici, au plus vite !

_Bien chef ! assura l'homme, rassuré que l'officier est toujours bien sa tête bien accroché sur ses épaules.

Pourtant, à peine fut-il parti que l'officier se laissa tomber sur le siège avant de sa voiture et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Pour lui, la situation était maintenant irréversible :

_Nous sommes fichus ! En fin de compte, nous aurons à peine réussi à survivre une journée entière face à cette infection !

_Tiens, ils tentent de dresser un barrage avec des voitures ! remarqua Kurokami.

En effet, tandis que des policiers les couvraient, quelques courageuses personnes ont pris les commandes de leurs voitures et commencèrent à les coller les unes aux autres afin de stopper les morts vivants. Dès que les voitures furent positionnés, leurs occupants en sortirent aussitôt, avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cous.

Les entendant, les zombies se dirigèrent vers leur engins et se cognèrent contre ces derniers. Tentant vainement de les pousser, quelques-une se prirent soudain une balle dans la tête. Maintenant en sécurité derrière leur nouvelle défense, les policiers se donnèrent à cœur joie pour tous les liquider.

_La vache ! C'est une vraie boucherie ! remarqua Yuuki.

_Mais, au moins, ils ont trouvé un moyen de gagner du temps ! comprit Morita.

_Je doute que ça puisse tenir très longtemps ! suggérai-je ! Néanmoins, cela fera l'affaire le temps d'évacuer les derniers survivants !

Se levant soudain, Kohta se saisit d'une paire de jumelle traînait au fond d'un des casiers, avant de rejoindre le balcon de la salle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Miura, en le voyant regarder en direction du pont.

_Je pense juste que … Il n'y a pas que les zombies qui rejoignent le pont, en ce moment ! Des centaines de survivants doivent aussi si rendre, à ce moment même, afin de pouvoir le traverser !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Yamada ! Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Qui serait assez fou pour se rendre là-bas, alors que le pont est infesté de morts-vivants ?

_Pour eux, c'est leur dernière chance de passer ! rétorqua Kohta, en apercevant plusieurs zombies en train de se traîner jusqu'au pont ! À cause de tout le raffut que cause les personnes qui s'y trouve déjà, il est normal de penser que la plupart des zombies de la ville se dirige en ce moment dans cette direction ! Et ils s'y resteront sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent une nouvelle source de bruit ! Il sera alors impossible à qui que se soit de passer ! En ce moment, les gens espèrent pouvoir passer grâce à l'intervention de la police ! Mais ces derniers sont eux-même dépassé par les événements !

Me mettant à déglutir, je tournais mon regard vers le téléviseur pour savoir si se qu'il disait s'avérait être vrai. Néanmoins, à la place de continuer à filmer la partie du pont déjà contaminé, la caméra pointa en direction d'un groupe de survivants, qui semblait manifester, derrière la ligne des policiers. Munies de pancartes et de banderoles, ils étaient en train t'exclamer leur mécontentement, comme lors d'une grève.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ceux-là ? se demanda Yuuki, en les voyant à son tour ! Ils croient vraiment que c'est le moment de manifester ?

Pour toute réponse, un homme, muni d'un casque sur la tête, sortit de la foule tout en levant le poing en l'air. Semblant être le chef du groupe, il se tourna vers ses camarades, avant de s'exclamer :

_Cet abus de pouvoir est impardonnable ! Nous ne devons en aucun cas tolérer ça !

_Abus de pouvoir ? répéta Morita ! Mais de quoi il parle ? Il ne voit pas qu'ils sont en train de les protéger ?

_Nous devons exprimer notre mécontentement ! continua l'homme ! Car, il est juste de penser que cette pandémie à démarrer à cause d'armes chimiques déployer par le gouvernement ! C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes en ce moment dans cette situation !

_Armes chimiques ? répétai-je, incrédule ! Le gouvernement ? C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte !

_Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! rétorqua Kohta, en retournant dans le salon ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, le gouvernement n'aurait, en aucun cas, laisser filtrer ce genre d'information !

_Pourtant, c'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible ! remarqua Kenji, le visage scotché devant le téléviseur.

_Et d'où veux-tu que cela vienne ? l'interrogea Kurokami ! D'un laboratoire ?

_ Sans doute ! affirma Miura ! Mais on ne peut pas en être certain ! De plus, il est assez difficile de croire que l'homme a été capable de créer un virus, capable de prendre possession des corps des morts !

_Chut ! leur demandai-je, en essayant d'entendre ce que disait le reporter.

'' En ce moment, les zombies ne sont pas les seuls personnes qui préoccupe la police ! En effet, l'autre bout du pont connaît la présence d'un barrage former par des manifestants qui déclarent ouvertement que l'apparition de ces morts-vivants a été causé par une expérience raté du gouvernement ! Selon leurs dires, ce désastre aurait été provoqué par la fuite d'armes biologiques ! ''

De nouvelles rafales de tirs se firent soudain entendre en-dessous de l'hélicoptère. Braquant la caméra vers le lieu des tirs, le cameraman filma alors la horde de zombies en train d'avancer sur le pont. Malgré le fait que les balles sifflaient non loin d'eux et que plusieurs de leurs camarades tombaient, ils continuaient à avancer sans éprouver le moindre signe de peur.

_Tirez ! Tirez ! ordonna l'un des policiers, en trouant plusieurs fois le corps d'un ancien de ses collègue ! Ne les laissez surtout pas … !

Il se tut alors, en apercevant une silhouette en train de courir, et se faufiler parmi les cadavres ambulants. Toujours maître d'elle même, et ne présentant aucune trace de morsure, une seule femme était en train de se diriger vers les policiers, qui cessèrent soudain de tirer. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme tenait une fillette, dont la peau était extrêmement pâle. De plus, un filet de sang était en train de couler de sa bouche. Soit elle avait été blessé durant leur fuite jusqu'ici, soit elle avait été mordu. Dans ce cas, elle représentait maintenant un réel danger pour sa mère. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas d'envie à l'abandonner aux mains de leurs agresseurs.

_Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-nous passez ! implora-t-elle, à l'adresse des policiers ! Ma fille s'est fait mordre, elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

_S'est fait mordre ? répéta l'un des hommes.

Il pointa aussitôt son arme à feu dans sa direction et commença à cibler l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Si cette dernière avait été mordu, il fallait impérativement qu'il la tue, avant qu'elle ne se réveille à l'état de monstre. Pourtant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur sa cagette, il sentit ses doigts en train de trembler. Il était impossible pour lui de tirer alors qu'il pouvait, sans le vouloir, touché la mère de l'enfant mourant.

_Lâchez votre enfant, immédiatement ! lui ordonna-t-il, tout à coup ! Lâchez la et courrez jusqu'ici ! Dépêchez-vous !

_Il n'est pas question que je me sépare de ma fille ! rétorqua la jeune femme, choqué par ses paroles ! C'est une gentille fille, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je suis certaine qu'elle ne se transformera jamais en l'un de ses monstres !

Une balle siffla soudain près de son oreille et se logea dans le crâne d'un zombie, qui était sur le point de se saisir d'elle. Se retournant, avec un visage appeuré, la femme se laissa soudain tomber à genoux, tout en tremblant de peur.

_Lâchez votre enfant ! ordonna l'homme qui venait de tirer.

_Pas … Pas question ! s'obstina-t-elle, en rapprochant sa fille d'elle.

Ce fut à cet instant, que je laissai échapper un cri de surprise, en regardant la scène. S'agitant soudain dans les bras de sa mère, l'enfant mourant se mit à lever sa tête jusqu'à son cou et mordit ce dernier à pleines dents, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillé, se mit à pousser des cris de douleur. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se faire contaminer à son tour, elle continua à tenir son bien dans ses bras et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

_Sauvez … ma fille ! supplia-t-elle, une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer par terre.

La voyant giser maintenant au sol, les visages des policiers se mirent à pâlir, les uns après les autres. Cette scène avait était choquante aussi bien pour moi que pour eux. Cette pauvre mère venait de mourir en voulant sauver sa fille. Cette dernière, loin de s'inquiéter de ce qui restait de sa mère, se sait alors d'un de ses bras, avant de le mordre à pleines dents. Se fut ainsi qu'elle commença son repas, devant toutes les personnes qui se trouvait sur le pont et toutes celles qui regardaient le reportage.

Serrant les dents ainsi que le poing, le policier qui voulait venir en aide à la jeune femme visa de nouveau l'enfant avant de murmurer :

_Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois la tuer !

Ce fut donc en détournant le regard, qu'il tira sur la petite zombie avant de faire de même avec le corps de la mère. Ne perdant pas une miette de cette acte, le chef de la manifestation se mit à brailler :

_Voyez ce qu'ils viennent de faire ! Les forces de police viennent tout bonnement d'utiliser une violence injustifiée envers des citoyennes sans défense !

_Mais … ils sont totalement cons ! s'exclama Morita.

Pensant la même chose que lui, l'officier de police se dirigea, à cet instant, vers les manifestants et tout particulièrement en direction de leur chef. Ce dernier, trop occupé à pousser des cris, eut la surprise de sentir sa main s'abattre sur son épaule et de l'entendre lui ordonner :

_Partez !

_Hein ?

_Vous n'êtes pas blessé et encore moins mourant ! Votre présence ne fait que déranger mes hommes ! Je vous demanderai donc, à tous, de partir d'ici immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire !

_Hein ? répéta l'homme, en se tournant vers lui ! Non mais vous croyez vraiment que nous allons partir sans réagir ? Nous sommes sur le point de faire découvrir au monde le complot organisé par le gouvernement ! Il n'est pas question que nous partions !

_Pour la dernière fois, allez vous-en ! ordonna l'officier, en restant anormalement stoïque ! Cet endroit est dangereux pour vous !

_Dangereux pour nous ? s'étonna l'homme, en ayant presque envie de rire ! Mais, à ton avis, pourquoi cet endroit est-il devenu dangereux, hein ? C'est à cause des personnes que tu es en train de couvrir ! Honte à vous ! C'est à vous de partir, pas le contraire !

Levant le poing en l'air, il se mit à crier :

_Partez ! Partez ! Partez !

Aussitôt, plusieurs des manifestant se mirent à le rejoindre et à ordonner au policier de s'en aller. Ce dernier, conservant toujours son calme, se mit à soupirer :

_Je vous signale que nous avons reçu carte blanche afin de maintenir l'ordre ici !

S'immobilisant alors, le chef des manifestant se tut, avant de le fixer.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Que vous pouvez me tuer sans que cela ne soit retenu contre vous ?

_C'est exactement ça !

Le manifestant se mit alors à rire avant d'écarter les bras et inviter le policier à faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait.

_Eh bien, dans ce cas, allez-y ! Tirez moi dessus ! Montrez au monde votre véritable visage !

Une seconde. Une simple seconde était passé durant laquelle l'officier s'était saisit de son arme et avait posé l'embout du canon sur le front de l'homme. Ce dernier, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de distinguer l'arme, cessa immédiatement de sourire, au contact du métal froid, sur sa peau.

_Vos désirs, sont des ordres ! lui apprit l'officier, le doigt sur la cagette.

_Non, attendez ! voulut l'arrêter l'homme.

Trop tard. L'officier avait tiré avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière.

_Ce n'est pas légal, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! lui apprit-il, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà mort.

Voyant leur chef s'écrouler par terre, avec un trou entre les deux yeux, les manifestants cessèrent soudain de continuer à le soutenir. À la place, plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à crier d'horreur ou regardèrent l'officier pointer son arme dans leur direction :

_Le prochain qui défit mon autorité, je lui fait pareil !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout ce petit monde cesse de bouger, de peur de se prendre une balle dans le front. Voyant qu'il venait de regagner l'ordre, l'homme leur ordonna aussitôt :

_Allez, disparaissez de ma vue !

La caméra cessa de filmer, à l'instant où les plus peureux d'entre eux prirent la fuite, sans demander leur reste.

_Là, ça part vraiment en vrille ! remarqua Kenji.

_En vrille ? répéta Yamada, sidéré par ce qu'il venait de voir ! Mais tu délires, mec ! C'est carrément l'anarchie ! Si on continue à se tirer dessus ou à n'en faire qu'à notre tête, qui sait combien de temps nous pourrons encore vivre en communauté ?

_Je crois qu'il est malheureusement déjà trop tard ! rétorqua Yuuki ! Vu l'ampleur de la situation, d'ici quelques jours à peine, il sera rare de croiser une ville pouvant contenir plus d'une centaine d'habitants ! Notre monde court droit à sa perte !

_Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Prendre la fuite au plus vite et se trouver une bonne cachette ?

_En pleine nuit et avec tous ces zombies qui nous tournent autour ? s'étonna Kohta ! Ne soit pas stupide, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Attendons que cela se calme avant de tenter le diable !

_Ouais ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un dans notre dos ! Un peu de repos nous fera du bien !

Apparaissant alors devant nous, Natsumi venait de sortir de la salle de bain, avec des nouveaux vêtements sur le dos. Dans ses mains, elles tenaient quelques canettes de bières qu'elle venait de trouver dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine.

_Où tu as trouvé ces vêtements ? l'interrogeai-je.

_La mère de Tamaki et moi faisons à peu près la même taille ! nous expliqua-t-elle.

_Super ! Encore quelque chose à mettre sur notre liste d'objets volés !

_On ne fait que les emprunter ! souligna alors Kawamoto, en arrivant à son tour avec Taniuchi.

Ayant, elles aussi, quittés leurs uniformes, elles étaient maintenant habillés avec des sur-vêtements, pour pouvoir se sentir plus à l'aise.

_Il faut bien se mettre quelque chose sur le dos maintenant que nos vêtements sont en train d'être lavé ! remarqua son amie ! Faire la même chose avec les vôtres ne serait pas du luxe non plus !

_Désolé, mais il n'y a que des vêtements féminins ici ! rétorqua Morita ! Et me travestir maintenant n'est pas ce qui me tente le plus ! Quand à me balader en slip, je dis, non merci !

_Oh, allez, détends-toi ! s'écria Natsumi, en posant ses canettes de bières au sol ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose !

_Proposez de l'alcool à des mineurs ? Quel irresponsabilité de ta part ! ricana Kenji, en se saisissant néanmoins d'une des bières.

_Moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant ! affirma Yuuki, en l'imitant.

Prenant un seconde canette, elle la tendit en direction de Tsunoda, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Tu viens ?

_C'est vraiment pas le moment de boire ! rétorqua le garçon, en se levant alors avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ! Si on se fait attaquer alors qu'on est bourré, on va être beau !

Le voyant disparaître, Miura murmura :

_Décidément, il aime bien être tout seul celui-là !

_Non, c'est juste qu'il a encore du mal à diriger ce qui est en train de se passer ! le défendit Yuuki.

_Temps qu'il ne cause aucun ennui, il peut faire ce qui lui chante dans son coin ! déclarai-je.

De son côté, Morita finit par prendre l'une des bières restantes. Aussitôt, il ouvrit son bien avant de le porter à la bouche. Sentir le liquide couler dans sa gorge lui fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir :

_Ha, je suis bien content de pouvoir encore en boire !

_Je suis bien d'accord ! approuva Kenji ! C'est bien ces petites choses là, qui te permettent de garder espoir !

_Fêtons la survie ainsi que les futurs bienfaits de notre groupe ! S'écria Akira.

Alors qu'elle était tout sourire, il y a un instant, Natsumi finit par se renfermer sur elle même.

_Ça va ? l'interrogea Morita.

_Euh, oui, oui ! assura-t-elle ! C'est juste que j'ai faim !

_Moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim ! affirma Yamada ! Ça vous dit que l'on commence à festoyer ?

_Il y a plein de choses dans la cuisine ! indiqua Kurokami ! Profitons-en !

_On pourrait attendre les autres, non ? demandai-je.

_Elles sont toujours dans la salle de bain ! m'apprit Kawamoto ! Du coup, le temps qu'elle se change, il y en a pour un moment !

_Mais tu peux y aller, si tu veux Yuuki ! l'informa Taniuchi.

_Je vais y aller après avoir l'estomac plein ! indiqua-t-elle ! Là, je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps !

_Dans ce cas, je vais chercher de quoi manger ! annonça Natsumi, en se levant.

_Je vais t'aider ! lui proposai-je, en même temps que Miura et Yamada.

Rentrant à cet instant, dans la pièce, Tsunoda nous croisa, avec une cigarette entre les dents et un paquet de chips à la main. Se dirigeant vers le balcon, il laissa aussitôt comprendre qu'il allait mangé en restant dans son coin.

Pourtant, en passant devant elles, il finit par lâcher son paquet devant Kawamoto et Taniuchi. Ces dernières regardèrent la nourriture, avec étonnement tandis que le garçon ouvrit la baie vitrée pour se rendre sur le balcon.

_Mer … Merci ! le remercia alors Kawamoto.

Lui adressant un regard noir, le garçon lui fit comprendre que cette attention ne lui était pas du tout adressé. Il finit néanmoins par sortir sans dire un mot.

Le voyant faire, Kurokami chuchota à l'adresse de Yuuki :

_Tout à l'heure, il s'est montré assez attentionné envers Taniuchi, quand nous avons quitté le bus ! Il a un faible pour elle ?

_Pas du tout ! rétorqua Yuuki, en regardant la jeune fille commencer à manger une chips ! Il veut juste être redevable !

_Redevable ?

_Oui ! En fait, Taniuchi était la fille dont Reiko était tombé amoureux !


End file.
